TRANSFORMACIÓN
by Little angel pink
Summary: Candy es obligada a mudarse y asistir a una peligrosa escuela en Nueva York, conoce a Archie quien le agrada de inmediato, pero antes de poder tener un romance, se encuentra doblegada por una fuerza sobrehumana que no entiende. Al buscar respuestas, Candy conoce a Albert, un poderoso vampiro que la rescata de las fuerzas de las tinieblas y surge entre ellos un amor prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO I

Candice White siempre temió el primer día de clases en una escuela nueva. Ocurrían situaciones relevantes, como conocer nuevos amigos y maestros, o aprender nuevos caminos. Pero también había situaciones más triviales, como conseguir un casillero y familiarizarse con el aroma y los sonidos de un nuevo lugar. Sin embargo, lo que más le atemorizaba eran las miradas. Cada vez que llegaba a un sitio que no conocía, sentía que la gente la observaba. Lo único que ella deseaba era anonimato, y sin embargo, nunca lo conseguía.

Candy no entendía que la hacía tan llamativa. No era particularmente alta, tan solo medía metro y medio, y aunque sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio, en conjunto con su peso promedio, la hacían sentir bastante ordinaria. Ciertamente no se sentía hermosa como le parecían algunas de las otras chicas. Tenía 18 años pero lucía algo mayor, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerla sobresalir.

Había algo más. Existía otra cosa en ella que siempre provocaba que la gente volteara más de una vez a mirarla. En el fondo, sabía que era diferente , solo que no estaba segura de por qué.

Sí acaso existía algo peor que el primer día de clases, eso era empezar un curso escolar a la mitad del semestre, cuando todo mundo ya había tenido algo de tiempo para hacer amistades. Hoy, este primer día, a mediados de marzo, iba a ser el más terrible de todos. Candy podía presentirlo. No obstante, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas imaginó que sería así de malo. Nada de lo que había visto – y vaya que había visto bastante –, la pudo preparar para algo así.

Candy estaba parada frente a su nueva escuela, una enorme preparatoria pública de Nueva York. La helada mañana de marzo le hacía preguntarse: "¿Por qué yo?"

Su atuendo era insuficiente para el frío: solo un suéter y leggings. Además, no estaba preparada en lo absoluto para el ruidoso caos que la recibió, había cientos de chicos gritando, vociferando y empujándose. Parecía el patio de una prisión.

Predominaba el ruido. Todos ahí reían escandalosamente, decía montones de groserías y se empujaban con gran rudeza. De no haber detectado algunas sonrisas y risitas burlonas, habría pensado que se trataba de una reyerta masiva.

Los chicos desbordaban energía, y Candy por el contrario, exhausta, desvelada y apunto de congelarse, no podía entender de dónde provenía ésta. Cerró los ojos y deseó desaparecer.

Busco en sus bolsillos y sintió algo: su iPod. "Sí." Se colocó los audífonos y lo encendió. Necesitaba ahogar todo el barullo exterior.

Pero no escucho nada. Miró había abajo y se percató de que la batería se había agotado. "Perfecto."

Revisó su celular con deseos de que algo nuevo la distrajera, cualquier cosa. "No hay mensajes nuevos."

Cuando volvió la vista al frente, vio el mar de rostros nuevos y se sintió sola. Pero no porque fuera la única chica blanca, de hecho lo prefería así. Algunos de sus amigos más cercanos en las otras escuelas eran negros, latinos asiáticos e hindúes, en tanto que algunos de sus enemigos más acérrimos habían sido blancos. No, no se trataba de eso. Se sentía sola porque el entorno era urbano. Estaba parada sobre concreto. Cuando entró a la _zona recreativa_ se escuchó un ruidoso timbre y Candy tuvo que atravesar unos grandes portones de metal.

Ahora estaba encerrada, enjaulada tras las gigantescas puertas coronadas con alambre de púas. Tenía la sensación de estar en la cárcel.

Ver la enorme escuela y los barrotes en todas las ventanas, no mejoró sus ánimos. Por lo general, ella siempre se adaptaba con facilidad a las nuevas escuelas, sin importar el tamaño. Pero en todos los casos, se trató se colegios a las afueras de la ciudad. En todas ellas había césped, árboles y cielo. Aquí, sin embargo, no había otra cosa que no fuera urbana. Se le dificultaba respirar. Estaba aterrada.

Al escuchar un segundo timbrazo, comenzó a arrastrar los pies hacia la entrada junto a los otros cientos de chicos. Una joven gorda la empujó con brusquedad ya Candy se le cayó su diario. Lo levantó, y cuando lo hizo, se despeinó. Luego alzó la mirada para ver si la chica se disculpaba, pero no la vio más –se había ido junto con el enjambre– . Escuchó risas pero le fue imposible determinar si ella era el blanco de las mismas.

Apretó su diario, lo único que la hacía sentir real. La había acompañado a todos los lugares . Lo usaba para hacer notas y dibujos en todos los sitios a donde iba; era el mapa de su niñez.

Por fin llegó a la entrada. Ahí tuvo que apretujarse entre los otros para ingresar. Aquello era como subir al metro en hora pico. Creyó que adentro haría un poco de calor, pero las puertas que se quedaron abiertas tras ella dejaron pasar una corriente de aire frío que le llegaba directamente a la espalda, y eso la hizo sentir aún peor.

Al ingresar había dos enormes guardias de seguridad, y a su lado dos policías de la ciudad de Nueva York. Ambos vestían el uniforme completo y portaba ostentosamente sus armas.

–¡No se detengan! – ordenó uno de ellos.

Candy no podía imaginar por qué dos policías armados habrían de cuidar la entrada de una preparatoria. Su temor se acrecentó y empeoró cuando miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que tendría que atravesar un detector de metales del mismo tipo de los que usa para la seguridad en los aeropuertos.

A cada lado del detector había otros cuatro policías armados, y dos guardias de seguridad más.

–¡Vacíen sus bolsillos!– gritó con brusquedad un guardia.

Candy notó que los otros chicos sacaban los objetos de sus bolsillos y los depositaban en pequeñas charolas de plástico. Los imitó de inmediato y entregó su iPod, la billetera y las llaves.

Pasó por el detector arrastrando los pies y se activó la alarma.

–¡Tú! – gritó un guardia –. ¡Colócate a un lado!

"Por supuesto"

Los demás se le quedaron viendo mientras levantaba los brazos y el guardia pasaba el detector manual a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

–¿Llevas algo de joyería?

Candy se tocó las muñecas y el cuello. De repente recordó: su cruz.

–¡Quítatela! –le dijo el guardia groseramente.

Era el collar que le había dado su abuela antes de morir; una pequeña cruz de plata que tenía grabada una frase en latín que nunca tradujo. Su abuela le dijo que a ella se la había entregado su propia abuela. Candy no practicaba ninguna religión y en realidad no entendía bien lo que significaba; sin embargo estaba consciente de que tenía cientos de años y de que era el objeto más valioso que poseía.

Separó la cruz de su blusa y la mantuvo arriba, pero no se la quitó.

–Preferiría no hacerlo–respondió.

El guardia la miró con frialdad inconmensurable.

De repente hubo conmoción. Todo mundo gritó cuando un policía sujetó a un chico alto y delgado, lo aventó contra el muro y lo despojó de una navaja que traía en el bolsillo.

El guardia de seguridad fue a ayudar al policía y Candy aprovechó para deslizarse entre la multitud que caminaba por el pasillo.

"Bienvenida a la escuela pública de Nueva York", pensó Candy. "Genial."

Comenzó a contar los días que faltaban para graduarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO II

Aquellos corredores eran los más amplios que había visto. Parecía imposible imaginar que alguna vez podrían llenarse, y sin embargo, estaban repletos de chicos que caminaban hombro contra hombro. Debían ser miles de personas en esos pasillos; el mar de rostros de extendía y parecía no tener fin.

Aquí, el ruido era mucho peor; rebotaba en los muros y se condensaba. Candy quería cubrirse las orejas, pero ni siquiera tenía espacio para levantar los brazos. De pronto, sintió claustrofobia.

Sonó la campana y la energía se incrementó.

"Ya voy retrasada"

Revisó una vez más su tarjetón y finalmente, vio a lo lejos el salón que le correspondía. Trató de atravesar el mar de cuerpos, pero no lograba avanzar. Después de varios intentos, se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser agresiva. Comenzó a golpear a los otros con los codos y a empujarlos cuando ellos la empujaban. Dejándolos atrás uno por uno, Candy logró pasar por ente los jóvenes que llenaban el amplio pasillo y abrió la pesada puerta del salón.

Se rodeó con los brazos. De ese modo enfrentó todas las miradas dirigidas a ella, la chica nueva que había llegado tarde. Imaginó que el maestro la regañaría por interrumpir, pero se quedó atónita al descubrir que no sería así en absoluto. Aunque el salón estaba diseñado para treinta alumnos, había cincuenta, estaba repleto. Algunos de los chicos ya estaban en sus asientos , otros caminaban por entre los mesabancos gritándose. Era un caos.

A pesar de que la campana había sonado cinco minutos antes, el maestro, despeinado y con el traje arrugado, ni siquiera había comenzado la clase. De hecho, estaba sentado con los pies en el escritorio, leyendo el periódico e ignorando a todo mundo.

Candy se acercó a él y colocó su nueva credencial de identificación sobre el escritorio. Se mantuvo de pide ahí y esperó a que el maestro la mirara, pero él no lo hizo.

Finalmente, aclaró la garganta.

–Disculpe.

El maestro bajó su periódico con reticencia.

–Soy Candice White. Soy nueva. Creo que tengo que entregarle esto.

–Yo solo soy un suplente– le contestó y levanto de nuevo el periódico, ignorándola.

Ella permaneció ahí confundida.

–Entonces–preguntó–, ¿usted no registra la asistencia?

–Tu maestro va a regresar el lunes- contesto con brusquedad –. Él se encargará de eso.

Al darse cuenta de que la conversación había terminado, Candy recogió su credencial.

Volteó y miró el salón. El caos continuaba. Si acaso había algo bueno en esta situación, era que, por lo menos, nadie la había notado. Parecía no importarles lo que sucedía, ni reparar en su presencia.

Por otra parte, revisar desde ahí el salón repleto era muy angustiante pues no había ningún lugar vacío para sentarse.

Adoptó una actitud de fortaleza y, apretando contra sí su diario, caminó con vacilación por uno de los pasillos. Por momentos se estremecía al avanzar entre los chicos que se gritaban entre sí con cinismo. Cuando llegó al fondo del salón pudo ver el panorama completo.

No había un solo asiento vacío. Se quedó ahí de pie, sintiéndose estúpida. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que los otros chicos comenzaron a notarla. No sabía qué hacer. Por supuesto, no iba a permanecer de pie toda la clase, y al maestro no parecía importarle. Volteó y volvió a revisar el salón sin éxito.

A unos pasillos de distancia, escuchó risitas y estuvo segura de que se burlaban de ella. No vestía como los demás y tampoco lucía como ellos. Se ruborizó y sintió que estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el salón, y tal vez incluso la escuela, escuchó una voz.

–Aquí.

Candy volteó.

En la última hilera, junto a la ventana, había un chico alto parado junto a su mesabanco.

–Siéntate-dijo–. Por favor.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo en el salón mientras los otros esperaban ver cómo reaccionaría ella.

Caminó hacia él. Trató de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos- a sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules- pero no pudo evitarlo. Era encantador. Tenía una piel suave _._ Jamás había visto una piel tan tersa y una mandíbula tan bien definida. Era delgado, de cabello al hombro y color castaño rubio. Había algo en él que estaba tan fuera de lugar... Parecía frágil, como un artista tal vez.

Era realmente difícil que un chico le impactara tanto. Había visto a sus amigas enloquecer por alguien, pero era algo que ella en realidad no comprendía bien. Hasta ahora.

–¿Y en dónde te vas a sentar _tú_? –preguntó Candy.

Trató de controlar su voz, pero no sonaba convincente. Esperaba que él no advirtiera lo nerviosa que estaba.

Él le brindó una gran sonrisa que reveló la perfección de sus dientes.

–Justo aquí– dijo él, y se movió hacia la base de la ventana que quedaba a unos pasos.

Lo miró y él le correspondió. Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas. Ella trató de forzarse a voltear en otra dirección pero no pudo hacerlo.

–Gracias– dijo Candy, sintiéndose de inmediato enojada consigo misma.

"¿Gracias? ¿Eso el lo único que se te ocurre? ¡¿Gracias?!"

—¡Muy bien perdedor! —se escuchó una voz gritar—. ¡Cédele tu asiento a esa linda niña blanca!

Se escucharon más risas y de pronto, el salón volvió a llenarse de ruido y todos los ignoraron de nuevo. Candy vio que el chico bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

Candy lo vio sentarse en la base de la ventana un tanto apocado. Se dio cuenta de que era bastante sensible, incluso vulnerable. No parecía formar parte de ese grupo de chicos. Era una locura pero, hasta sintió deseos de protegerlo.

—Soy Candy —le dijo, extendiendo la mano y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Sorprendido, él la vio y volvió a sonreír.

—Archie —le contestó.

Al estrechar su mano con firmeza, Candy sintió su brazo temblar mientras él la envolvía con su suave piel. Tenía la sensación de que se derretía y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el sujetó su mano un poco más de lo normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO III

El resto de la mañana paso sin advertirlo, y para cuando Candy llegó a la cafetería, tenía bastante hambre. Abrió las puertas de vaivén y se abrumó al enfrentar el enorme comedor y el increíble ruido que producían los chicos que, con sus gritos, parecían ser mil. Era como entrar a un gimnasio. La diferencia radicaba en que cada cinco metros, a lo largo de los pasillos, había un guardia de seguridad que observaba todo cuidadosamente.

Como de costumbre, Candy no sabía a dónde dirigirse. Escudriñó el enorme salón y, finalmente, vio una pila de charolas. Tomó una y se formó en lo que creyó era la fila para ordenar la comida.

—¡No te metas, perra!

Candy volteó y se topó con una chica gorda y enorme, quince centímetros más alta que ella y de muy mala cara.

—Lo siento, no sabía que…

—¡La fila acaba allá atrás! —gritó otra chica, señalándole con el pulgar.

Candy miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que habían, por lo menos, cien personas en la fila. La espera sería como de veinte minutos.

Cuando se dirigió a la cola, un chico que estaba formado empujó a otro; este cayó frente a ella, golpeando el piso con fuerza.

El primer chico saltó sobre el otro y comenzó a pegarle en la cara.

En la cafetería estalló un rugido de emoción, y montones de muchachos los rodearon.

–¡Pelea, pelea!

Candy dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras observaba horrorizada la violenta escena a sus pies.

Finalmente, cuatro guardias de seguridad se acercaron y detuvieron el altercado; separaron a los dos chicos ensangrentados y se los llevaron. Pero los guardias no parecían tener ninguna prisa.

Cuando Candy por fin pudo comprar su almuerzo, volvió a revisar el comedor tratando de encontrar a Archie, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Caminó por los pasillos y vio que, mesa tras mesa, estaba repleta de jóvenes. Casi no había asientos vacíos y, los pocos disponibles, se encontraban junto a grandes grupos de amigos que no mostraban gran calidez.

Finalmente, tomó un asiento que estaba en una mesa hacia el fondo del comedor; estaba vacía, excepto por un chico sentado en el extremo. Era un bajito y frágil muchacho chino con aparatos dentales. Vestía mal y tenía la cabeza agachada; estaba enfocado en su almuerzo.

Candy se sentía sola. Miró hacia abajo y revisó su celular. En Facebook, había algunos mensajes de sus amigos del último pueblo en donde vivió. Querían saber cómo le iba en la nueva ciudad. Por alguna razón, no sintió ganas de contestarles; los percibía tan lejos…

Apenas si pudo comer, todavía tenía esa sensación de náuseas del primer día de clases, Trató de pensar en algo diferente. Cerró los ojos y recordó el nuevo departamento. Estaba en un asqueroso edificio de la calle 132, y para llegar a él tenía que subir cinco pisos por las escaleras. Sintió más náuseas, por lo que respiró hondo e intentó enfocarse en algo, en cualquier cosa buena que existiera en su vida.

Jimmy, su hermanito. Tenía quince años, pero parecía estar a punto de cumplir veinte. Solía olvidar que él era el hermano menor; siempre actuaba como si fuera mayor que ella. Había tenido una vida difícil y se había vuelto bastante hosco debido a tantas mudanzas, al hecho de que su padre los había abandonado y a que su madre los trataba mal a ambos. Candy se daba cuenta de que la situación estaba sobrepasando a su hermano y que había comenzado a encerrarse en sí mismo; ella temía que las cosas siguieran empeorando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que Jimmy enfrentaba, adoraba a Candy. Y ella a él. Jimmy era la única constante en su vida, la única persona en quién podía confiar.

Además, a Candy le parecía que su hermano había conservado solo una debilidad: ella. Era por eso que estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario para protegerlo.

–¿Candy?

Sintió un sobresalto.

Junto a ella, con la charola en una mano y el estuche de violín en la otra, estaba Archie.

–¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?

–Sí, vaya, quise decir, no –dijo con vacilación.

"Idiota –pensó–. Deja de mostrarte tan nerviosa."

Archie le brindó esa fulgurante sonrisa que tenía, y se sentó frente a ella, perfectamente derecho, con una postura impecable. Colocó con cuidado el estuche del violín a su lado. Después puso, con mucha suavidad, su comida sobre la mesa. Había algo respecto a él que Candy no podía descifrar. Era distinto a todas las personas que había conocido antes. Era como de otra época; definitivamente parecía fuera de lugar en esa escuela.

–¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? –le preguntó.

–No fue lo que esperaba.

–Sé a lo que te refieres –dijo Archie.

–¿Es un violín?

Candy señalo el instrumento con un gesto. El estuche estaba cerrado y Archie mantenía una mano sobre él como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo robara.

–De hecho, es una viola. Es solo un poco más grande que el violín, pero tiene un sonido completamente distinto. Es más melodioso.

Candy jamás había visto una viola, y esperaba que Archie la pusiera sobre la mesa y se la mostrara. Pero él ni siquiera lo intentó y ella no quería entrometerse. La mano del chico continuaba sobre el estuche, protegiéndolo como si fuera algo muy personal y privado.

–¿Y practicas mucho?

Archie se encogió de hombros.

–Solo unas cuantas horas al día –dijo en un tono casual.

–¡¿Unas cuantas _horas_?! ¡Seguramente tocas muy bien!

El volvió a encoger los hombros.

–Supongo que no lo hago mal. Hay muchos violistas que son mejores que yo. En realidad, espero que tocar la viola sea lo que me saque de aquí.

–Yo siempre quise tocar el piano –agregó Candy.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Ella le iba a contestar: "Nunca he tenido un piano."

Pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a su almuerzo.

–No necesitas tener un piano –le dijo Archie.

Ella lo miró sorprendida pues parecía haber leído sus pensamientos.

–En esta escuela hay un salón de ensayos. A pesar de todo lo negativo, tiene algunas ventajas. Puedes tomar clases gratis, solo tienes que inscribirte.

Candy abrió más los ojos.

–¿En serio?

–Afuera del salón de ensayos hay una hoja para matricularse. Pregunta por la señora Lennox y dile que eres amiga mía.

"Amiga." A Candy le gustó cómo sonaba la palabra.

Sintió que poco a poco la invadía cierta felicidad. Sonrió por completo y sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento.

Cuando observó sus brillantes ojos azules, ardió en ella el deseo de hacerle un millón de preguntas: "¿Tienes novia? ¿Por qué eres tan amable? ¿En verdad te agrado?

Pero en lugar de eso, solo apretó los labios y se quedó callada.

Temerosa de que el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos se acabara pronto, buscó en su mente algo que pudiera preguntarle para extender la conversación. Trató de pensar en algo que le garantizara volver a verlo pero los nervios se apoderaron de ella, y se paralizó.

Finalmente, abrió la boca y, en ese preciso momento, sonó la campana. El ruido y el movimiento estallaron en el comedor. Archie se puso de pie y sujetó su viola.

–Se me hace tarde –dijo Archie, preparándose para retirar su charola de la mesa… Miró la de Candy.

–¿Quieres que retire la tuya?

Ella volteó hacia abajo; se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado y negó con la cabeza.

–Está bien –agregó Archie.

Se quedó ahí de pie, sintiendo de pronto gran timidez, y sin saber qué decir.

–Bien, pues te veo luego.

–Sí, nos vemos –contestó Candy desganada, y apenas perceptiblemente.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO IV

Su primer día de clases había terminado. Candy salió del edificio y se encontró con la soleada tarde de marzo. A pesar de que el viento soplaba con fuerza, ella ya no sintió frío y aunque todos los chicos gritaban mientras salían, el ruido no le afectó más. Se sentía viva y libre. El resto de la jornada había pasado como entre sueños, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de uno solo de sus profesores nuevos.

No podía dejar de pensar en Archie.

Se preguntaba si no habría actuado como una tonta en la cafetería. Las palabras se le habían atorado en la boca y casi no averiguó nada sobre él. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue cuestionarlo sobre la estúpida viola, cuando pudo haberle preguntado donde vivía, de dónde era y a qué universidad quería entrar. En especial, pudo haberle preguntado si tenía novia. Un chico como él seguramente estaba saliendo con alguien.

En ese preciso momento, una chica latina, guapa y bien vestida pasó cerca de ella y la empujó. Candy la vio de la cabeza a los pies, y se preguntó por un instante si no sería ella con quien salía Archie.

Dio vuelta en la calle 134 y de pronto olvidó adónde se dirigía. Nunca había caminado a casa de regreso de la escuela; su mente estaba en blanco y no recordaba dónde se encontraba el nuevo departamento. Permaneció de pie en la esquina, desorientada. Una nube ocultó el sol y el viento arreció. Repentinamente, sintió frío de nuevo.

–¡Hey, amiga!

Candy volteó y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a una asquerosa bodega en la esquina. Afuera habían cuatro hombres con mala pinta sentados en sillas de plástico.

Parecían no tener frío; le sonrieron como si ella fuera la siguiente comida que devorarían.

–¡Ven aquí, nena! –gritó otro de ellos.

De pronto se acordó.

"Calle 132. Eso es."

Giró con rapidez y comenzó a caminar vigorosamente hacia una calle paralela. Miró hacia atrás varias veces para asegurarse que aquellos hombres no la estuvieran siguiendo. Por fortuna no fue así.

El viento helado le laceró las mejillas y la hizo sentirse más alerta, justo al mismo tiempo en que comenzó a caer en cuenta de la realidad de su nuevo vecindario. Observó a su alrededor; vio los autos abandonados, los muros grafiteados, los alambres de púas, los barrotes de las ventanas… De pronto se sintió muy sola y con mucho miedo.

Solo faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a su departamento pero a ella le parecía una eternidad. Deseó tener un amigo a su lado, o aún mejor, a Archie. Se preguntó si sería capaz de realizar esta solitaria caminata todos los días. Se enfadó con su madre una vez más.

¿Cómo era posible que siguiera obligándola a mudarse y a instalarse en lugares horrendos? ¿Cuándo terminaría todo aquello?

Un vidrio roto.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró aún más en cuanto vio que a su izquierda, al otro lado de la calle, sucedía algo. Caminó con rapidez y trató de mantener la mirada en el suelo, pero cuando se acercó, escuchó gritos y unas grotescas risotadas. No pudo evitar percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuatro enormes muchachos, como de dieciocho o diecinueve años tal vez, sometían a otro chico. Dos de ellos les sujetaban los brazos, mientras uno más lo golpeaba en el estómago y el último, en la cara. El chico, de unos diecisiete años, delgado e indefenso, cayó al suelo. Dos de los muchachos se acercaron de nuevo y comenzaron a patearle la cara. A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, Candy se detuvo y los miró. Estaba horrorizada porque nunca había visto nada igual.

Los otros dos muchachos caminaron alrededor de su víctima. Levantaron los pies cubiertos con con botas y se las estamparon de nuevo. Candy temió que golpearan al chico hasta matarlo.

–¡No! –gritó.

Ellos dejaron caer sus botas y se escuchó un espantoso crujido. Pero no fue el sonido de un hueso roto, era más bien como el crujido que hace la madera. El ruido que produce la madera cuando se rompe. Candy se percató de que pisoteaban un pequeño instrumento musical; miró con más cuidado y alcanzó a ver que había trocitos de la viola esparcidos por toda la acera.

Aterrada, se cubrió la boca con la mano.

–¡¿Archie?!

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Candy cruzó la calle y se dirigió al grupo de jóvenes; entonces, algunos notaron su presencia. Se miraron, sonrieron con malicia y se codearon entre sí.

Candy caminó directamente hacía la víctima y corroboró que se trataba de Archie. Tenía el rostro golpeado y ensangrentado, además estaba inconsciente.

La chica miró a los muchachos; su ira era más poderosa que su miedo. Se quedó de pie entre ellos y Archie.

–¡Déjenlo en paz! –les gritó.

El chico que estaba en medio era musculoso y media casi dos metros. Como respuesta a Candy, se rió.

–¿Y si no, qué? –preguntó con una grave voz.

De pronto Candy se sintió abrumada cuando se percató de que acababan de empujarla con fuerza por atrás. Levantó los codos justo cuando golpeó el concreto, pero eso si apenas amortiguo su caída. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que sus diario salía volando y que las hojas volaban por todos lados.

Escuchó risas y pasos que se acercaban a ella.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, y una descarga de adrenalina se apoderó de ella. Logró rodar y ponerse trabajosamente de pie antes de que llegaran hasta ella. Comenzó a correr por un callejón, a correr por su vida. Los chicos la seguían muy de cerca.

En aquel tiempo en el que Candy creía que existía un buen futuro para ella en algún lugar, se inscribió –en una de las tantas escuelas a las que había asistido – en carrera de pista y descubrió que era buena para ello. De hecho era la mejor del equipo. No en carrera larga, sino en la de cien metros. Incluso, podía correr más rápido que la mayoría de los varones.

Ahora, de pronto, toda esa experiencia venía de nuevo a ella. Estaba corriendo para salvar su vida y aquellos chicos no podrían alcanzarla.

Candy miró hacia atrás y vio cuán lejos estaban. Los había superado en la carrera y se sintió optimista. Lo único que le restaba hacer era dar una vuelta en los lugares correctos.

El callejón en donde estaba terminaba en una T, por lo que podía ir a la izquierda o a la derecha. Sí quería mantenerse al frente, no tendría tiempo para cambiar su decisión, y necesitaba decidir con rapidez. Sin embargo, no podía ver que había en cada una de las vueltas. A ciegas giró a la izquierda.

Oró porque fuera la decisión correcta. "Vamos. ¡Por favor!"

Su corazón se detuvo cuando dio la vuelta y se encontró con el callejón sin salida frente a ella. Había sido el movimiento equivocado. Corrió hasta la pared buscando una salida, cualquiera. Al notar que no había ninguna, giró para ver de frente a sus atacantes.

Sin aliento, Candy los vio dar vuelta en la esquina y aproximarse a ella. Miró hacia el otro lado y se dio cuenta de que, si hubiera dado vuelta a la derecha, habría podido escapar y llegar a casa. Por supuesto, todo había sido cuestión de suerte.

–Muy bien, perra –dijo uno de ellos–. Ahora vas a sufrir.

Al percatarse de que no tendría por dónde escapar, los muchachos se acercaron lentamente a ella resollando, sonriendo y deleitándose con la violencia que se avecinaba.

Candy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Deseó que Archie volviera en sí, que apareciera en la esquina, despierto y lleno de energía, listo para salvarla. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, él no estaba ahí.

A los únicos que pudo ver fue a sus atacantes, acercándose.

Pensó en su madre, en cuánto la odiaba, en todos los lugares en los que la había obligado a vivir. Pensó en sus hermano Jimmy. Se preguntó cómo sería la vida después de ese día.

Reparó en toda su vida, en cómo ésta la había tratado, en que nunca nadie la había entendido, en que todo eso se había acumulado. Y de pronto, comprendió algo. De alguna manera supo que ya había tenido suficiente.

"Yo no merezco esto: ¡Yo no lo merezco!"

Y entonces, repentinamente, lo sintió.

Fue como una oleada, algo que jamás había experimentado. Era una ola de ira que la inundaba, que agitaba su sangre. Se centró en su estómago y, de ahí, se esparció por todos lados. Tenía la impresión de que sus pies estaban enraizados en el piso, como si el concreto y ella fueran uno solo. Una fuerza primitiva la sobrecogía, corría por sus muñecas y subía por sus brazos hasta los hombros.

Candy emitió un rugido salvaje que sorprendió y asustó a todos, incluso a ella misma. En el momento en que el primer chico se acercó y le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza, ella vio como su mano reaccionó por sí misma: aprovechó para tomar, a sus vez, la muñeca de su atacante, y luego la torció hacia atrás en el ángulo correcto. El rostro del chico se contrajo por la conmoción, al mismo tiempo que la muñeca, y luego el brazo, se le quebraban en dos partes. Cayó de rodillas gritando.

Sorprendidos, los otros tres chicos abrieron bien los ojos.

El más grande de ellos arremetió contra Candy.

–Tú, maldi…

Antes de que siquiera pudiera acabar la frase, ella saltó al aire y le plantó los dos pies directamente en el pecho. Él salió volando unos cinco metros y se estrelló contra una pila de contenedores de basura metálicos, quedándose inmóvil.

Los otros dos se miraron conmocionados. Estaban demasiado espantados.

Al sentir aquella fuerza sobrehumana que corría por su cuerpo, Candy dio un paso al frente y se escuchó a sí misma gruñir cuando sujeto a los dos chicos, los cuales eran del doble de su tamaño, elevándolos bastante del piso con una sola mano.

Una ves que los tuvo colgando en el aire, los balanceó hacia atrás y luego hacía el frente, haciéndolos chocar entre ellos con una fuerza increíble. Ambos se desplomaron en el suelo.

Candy se quedó ahí de pie, bufando de cólera.

Ninguno de los cuatro chicos se movía.

Pero ella no se sentía aliviada; por el contrario, quería más chicos con quienes pelear, más cuerpos para arrojar.

También deseaba algo más.

De pronto tuvo una visión cristalina y pudo apreciar con lujo de detalle sus cuellos expuestos, distinguía cada milímetro. Desde donde estaban, podía observar claramente como palpitaban esas venas. Quería morderlos y alimentarse de ellos.

Sin entender lo que le estaba sucediendo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un alarido sobrenatural que hizo eco en los edificios extendiéndose por toda la cuadra. Era el primitivo aullido de la victoria y de la ira insatisfecha.

Era el aullido de un animal que deseaba más.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO V

Candy se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del nuevo departamento, con los ojos fijos en ella. De pronto, se dio cuenta en dónde estaba. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era que había estado en el callejón. De alguna manera había vuelto por sí sola a casa.

A pesar de todo, podía evocar en su cabeza cada segundo de lo sucedido en el callejón. Trató de borrarlo de su mente pero no lo logró. Miró sus brazos y manos en espera de que lucieran diferentes, pero se veían tan normales como siempre. La ira había pasado a través de ella y la había transformado para después abandonarla con rapidez.

Sin embargo, los efectos posteriores continuaban.

Para empezar, tenía una gran sensación de vacío y algo más, pero no podía entender qué era. Imágenes cruzaban por su mente, imágenes de los cuellos de los bravucones al descubierto y de los latidos de sus corazones. También tenía hambre, ansiedad.

En realidad, Candy no deseaba volver a casa. No quería lidiar con su madre, particularmente hoy. No quería enfrentar de nuevo el lugar, no quería desempacar. Si no hubiera sido porque Jimmy estaba ahí, habría dado la vuelta y se habría marchado. ¿A dónde iría? No tenía idea. Pero al menos, podría ir caminando.

Respiró hondo, estiró el brazo y puso la mano en la perilla. O la perilla estaba caliente o su mano estaba helada como el hielo.

Candy entró al departamento. Había demasiada luz. Pudo oler la comida que estaba en la estufa. O tal vez, en el horno de microondas. Jimmy siempre llegaba temprano y se preparaba la cena. Su mamá no llegaría a casa sino hasta varias horas después.

–No parece que hayas tenido un buen primer día.

Candy volteó, sorprendida de escuchar la voz de su madre. Estaba sentada en el sofá, fumando un cigarrillo. Miró a Candy de arriba a abajo con desdén.

–¿Qué? ¿Ya arruinaste ese suéter?

Candy bajó la mirada y notó las manchas de lodo. Tal vez eran de cuando cayó en el pavimento.

–¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? –preguntó Candy.

–También fue mi primer día, ¿sabes? –le contestó con brusquedad–. No eres la única. No hubo mucho trabajo; el jefe me mandó temprano a casa.

Candy no soportaría más el horrendo tono que usaba su madre. No esa noche. Siempre la había tratado con un aire de superioridad, pero había llegado a su límite. Decidió que le pagaría con la misma moneda.

–Genial –le respondió rudamente Candy–. ¿Eso significa que nos mudaremos de nuevo?

Su madre se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

–¡Más te vale que cuides lo que dices! –gritó.

Candy sabía que su madre solo había estado esperando un pretexto para gritarle. Imaginó que lo mejor sería dárselo y acabar con el asunto de una buena vez.

–No debes fumar cuando Jimmy está cerca –respondió Candy fríamente. Luego, se metió a su diminuto cuarto, azotando la puerta y echando el seguro.

Su madre comenzó a golpear en la puerta de inmediato.

–¡Sal de ahí, niña malcriada! ¿Crees que ésa es la forma de hablarle a tu madre? ¿Quién te da de comer, eh?...

Candy estaba tan distraída esa noche que pudo ahogar la voz de su madre. En lugar de escucharla revivió en su mente todos los sucesos del día: las risas de aquellos chicos, el sonido de sus propios latidos en sus oídos, el sonido de sus gruñidos.

¿Qué había sucedido exactamente?, ¿de dónde había salido toda aquella fuerza?, ¿habría sido tan solo una descarga de adrenalina? Una parte de ella así lo deseaba, pero otra estaba segura de que no se trataba de eso. ¿Qué era ella?

Su madre continuaba golpeando la puerta, pero Candy apenas si la escuchaba. Su celular vibraba como loco sobre el escritorio; se encendía anunciando la llegada de mensajes instantáneos, de texto, correos, chats de Facebook… pero Candy no se percataba de ello.

Entonces, se acercó a la minúscula ventana y miró hacia abajo, a la esquina de la Avenida Ámsterdam. Surgió un nuevo sonido en su mente. Era la voz de Archie, acompañado de la imagen de su sonrisa. Se trataba de una voz acariciante, grave y profunda. Recordó lo delicado que era, lo frágil que parecía. Luego, lo vio tirado en la acera, ensangrentado junto a los fragmentos de su preciado instrumento. De nuevo, se apoderó de ella una fresca oleada de ira. Ésta se tornó en preocupación. Le inquietaba que estuviera bien, y se preguntaba si habría logrado escapar y llegar a casa. Lo imaginó llamándola. Candy "Candy."

–¿Candy?

Una nueva voz la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pertenecía a un chico.

Despertó de sus ensoñación, confundida.

–Soy Jimmy, déjame pasar.

Fue a la puerta y apoyó la cabeza en ella.

–Ya se fue mamá –le dijo la voz desde el otro lado–. Bajó a comprar cigarros. Vamos, déjame pasar.

Entonces, abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba Jimmy mirándola; la preocupación se reflejaba en sus rostro. A pesar de que tenía solo quince años se veía mucho más grande. Había crecido pronto- medía casi un metro ochenta– todavía no había embarnecido. Era larguirucho y desgarbado. Y a pesar de que tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos color azul, no verdes, como los de ella, definitivamente se parecían. Candy notó la angustia en su semblante: la amaba más que a nadie.

Lo dejó pasar y rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

–Lo siento –dijo Candy–. Es solo que no puedo lidiar con ella esta noche.

–¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

–Lo de siempre. En cuanto entré ya estaba provocándome.

–Creo que tuvo un día difícil –dijo Jimmy tratando de reconciliarlas como siempre-. Espero que no la vuelvan a despedir.

–¿A quién le importa? Nueva York, Arizona, Texas… ¿A quién le importa lo que sigue? Jamás dejaremos de mudarnos.

Jimmy frunció el ceño y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

Ella se sintió mal de inmediato. A veces se le soltaba la boca y hablaba sin pensar. Deseó poder retractarse.

–¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? –preguntó Candy para cambiar el tema.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que bien –dijo, mientras balanceaba la silla con un pie. Luego miró a Candy–. ¿Y a ti?

Ella también encogió los hombros. Debió haber dicho algo con su gesto porque Jimmy no dejó de mirarla.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Nada –dijo, un poco a la defensiva. Volteó y caminó hacia la ventana. Sentía como Jimmy la observaba.

–Te ves… diferente.

Ella hizo una pausa, preguntándose si él estaría enterado, si su apariencia exterior mostraba algún cambio. Tragó saliva.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Silencio.

–No lo sé –respondió al fin.

Ella continuó mirando por la ventana, observando sin razón a un hombre que estaba fuera de la bodega de la esquina entregando una bolsita de marihuana a un comprador.

–Odio este lugar– dijo Jimmy.

Candy volteó y lo miró de frente.

–Yo también.

–De hecho estaba pensando en... –Jimmy bajó la cabeza –en irnos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Jimmy se encogió de hombros. Candy lo miró; se veía verdaderamente deprimido.

–¿A dónde? –agregó.

–A buscar a papá, tal vez.

–¿Cómo? Ni siquiera tenemos idea de en dónde pueda estar.

–Podría intentarlo, sé que lo encontraría.

–¿Cómo?

–No lo sé, pero podría intentarlo.

–Jimmy, pero, bien podría estar muerto.

–¡No digas eso! –gritó enrojecido.

–Lo siento –dijo ella.

Jimmy se tranquilizó.

–Acaso, ¿ya pensaste que, incluso si lo encontráramos, tal vez él no querría vernos? Después de todo, decidió irse y nunca ha tratado de comunicarse –prosiguió Candy.

–Tal vez mamá no se lo permite.

–O tal vez no le agradamos.

Jimmy golpeó el suelo con los dedos de los pies y frunció el ceño profundamente.

–Lo busqué en Facebook.

Candy abrió bien los ojos, estupefacta.

–¿Lo _encontraste_?

–No estoy seguro. Había cuatro personas con el mismo nombre. Dos de ellas no tenían fotografía, y sus perfiles eran privados. Les envié mensaje a las dos.

–¿Y?

Jimmy negó con la cabeza.

–No he recibido respuesta.

–Papá no estaría en Facebook.

–No puedes saberlo –contestó, poniéndose a la defensiva de nuevo.

–Candy suspiró. Caminó hacia su cama y se recostó. Miró el techo amarillento con la pintura resquebrajada, y se preguntó como habrían llegado hasta ese punto. Habían sido felices en algunos pueblos, incluso su madre había parecido estar contenta entonces. Como cuando salía con aquel tipo. O al menos parecía que era suficientemente feliz para no molestar a Candy.

También hubo pueblos en los que ella y Jimmy habían hecho buenos amigos, pueblos como el anterior. Lugares en donde podrían hacerse quedado el tiempo necesario para graduarse por lo menos. Pero de pronto, todo cambiaba con gran rapidez: otra vez a empacar, otra vez a despedirse. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir una infancia normal?

–Podría mudarme de vuelta a Oakville –dijo Jimmy de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Oakville era el pueblo anterior. Era asombroso que Jimmy siempre supiera exactamente lo que cruzaba por la mente de su hermana–. Podría quedarme con algunos amigos.

Candy estaba muy cansada, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día. No pensaba con claridad y se sentía frustrada porque lo que estaba entendiendo era que Jimmy también la abandonaría, que ella ya no le importaba.

–¡Entonces vete! –le gritó sin querer. Fue como si alguien más lo hubiera dicho. Cuando escuchó la rudeza de su voz se arrepintió de inmediato.

¿Por qué tenía que decir cosas así? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse?

Si hubiera estado de mejor humor, si se hubiera encontrado más tranquila y no hubiera sido agredida de tanta maneras al mismo tiempo, no le habría hablado así. O por lo menos, habría sido más amable. Habría dicho algo como: "Sé que lo que estás tratando de decir es que, sin importar cuán terrible llegara a ser la situación, jamás te irías porque no me dejarías lidiar sola con todo esto." Pero, en lugar de eso, su humor le había hecho sacar lo peor de sí misma. Actuó con egoísmo, y le gritó.

Se sentó y vio el dolor en el rostro de Jimmy. Quería retractarse y decirle que lo sentía, pero estaba demasiado abrumada. Por alguna razón, no pudo ni siquiera abrir la boca.

Jimmy se levantó lentamente de la silla, salió del cuarto en silencio y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Idiota –pensó Candy– . Eres una idiota. ¿Por qué tienes que tratarlo de la misma forma en que te trata mamá?"

Se recostó y miró al techo. Se dio cuenta de que también le había gritado por otra razón: había cortado sus pensamientos justo en el momento en que estaba pensando en lo peor. Un oscuro presentimiento atravesaba por su mente y Jimmy le había interrumpido antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de saber de que se trataba.

El ex novio de su mamá. Tres pueblos atrás. Fue la única vez que había visto a su madre realmente feliz. Neil. Cuarenta años. Alto, fornido, cabello castaño. Olía a loción barata. Ella tenía dieciséis años entonces.

Estaba doblando su ropa en el minúsculo cuarto de lavado, cuando apareció Neil en la puerta. Era un tipo raro que no dejaba de observarla. Neil se agachó y levantó unas pantaletas de ella. Candy sintió que la vergüenza y la ira le encendían las mejillas. Él las sostuvo en el aire sonriente.

–Se te cayeron –le dijo, todavía sonriendo. Candy se las arrebató.

–¿Qué quieres? –le gritó.

–¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu nuevo padrastro?

Dio un paso hacia ella.

–Tú no eres mi padrastro.

–Pero lo voy a ser… muy pronto.

Trato de continuar doblando la ropa, pero él avanzó más. Estaba demasiado cerca. El corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

–Creo que llegó el momento de conocernos un poco mejor –le dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón–. ¿No crees?

Se sintió aterrada. Trató de pasar por el angosto hueco que había junto a él y llegar a la puerta del cuartito, pero cuando lo intentó, él se lo impidió. La sujetó con violencia y la empujó contra la pared.

Y entonces, sucedió.

La rabia la invadió, fue algo que jamás había experimentado. Sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba, que ardía de los pies a la cabeza. Cuando él se le acercó, Candy saltó y lo pateó directo en el pecho con ambas piernas. A pesar de ser un tercio del tamaño de Neil, lo hizo volar de espaldas hacia la puerta. La madera se desprendió de las bisagras y el hombre siguió volando hasta que aterrizó a tres metros de distancia en la otra habitación. Fue como si un cañón lo hubiera disparado dentro de la casa.

Candy se quedó de pie, temblando. Nunca había sido una persona violenta, ni siquiera había golpeado a alguien. Además no era corpulenta ni fuerte. ¿Cómo supo que tenía que patearlo así? ¿De dónde había sacado la fuerza para hacerlo? Jamás había visto a nadie salir volando o quebrar una puerta de esa manera, mucho menos a un hombre adulto. ¿De dónde provenía ese poder? Caminó y se detuvo junto a él.

Estaba noqueado en el suelo, boca arriba. Se preguntó si lo habría matado, pero en ese momento todavía la controlaba la ira, y no le importaba. Se hallaba más preocupada por sí misma; le intrigaba quién o qué era en realidad.

Nunca volvió a ver a Neil. Al día siguiente, él terminó la relación que tenía con su madre y jamás regresó. Su madre sospechaba algo de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero nunca habló al respecto. A pesar de ello, culpaba a Candy del rompimiento y de arruinar único tiempo de felicidad en su vida. Desde entonces no había dejado de culparla.

Candy miró el techo descarapelado una vez más y su corazón latió con vigor de nuevo. Se acordó de la furia que había sentido y se preguntó si aquellos dos episodios tendrían alguna conexión. Siempre asumió que lo de Neil había sido un loco incidente aislado, una rara manifestación de fuerza. Pero ahora, se preguntaba sino se trataría de algo más. ¿Acaso había algún tipo de poder en ella? ¿Sería un fenómeno? ¿Quién era?

Hola a todos!

Espero que esta historia les siga gustando tanto como me gusto a mí, mil disculpas por responder a sus amables comentarios hasta ahora, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo libre L

Becky 10000: Muchas gracias! Espero que la historia te siga gustando, prometo terminarla J, Feliz año e igualmente que Diosito te bendiga siempre!

Nina: Que bueno que te esté gustando, ojalá que siga siendo de tu agrado, Feliz Año! ;)

Locadeamor: Si, yo creo que la cruz será importante, veamos que sucede.

Glenda: Yo también espero que no existan colegios así, no suena nada bonito, si Archie tan bello como siempre, y Albert… pronto aparecerá, no desesperes jejejejeje.

Les deseo un año lleno de bendiciones e ilusión.

Un abrazo! J


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO VI

 _Candy corrió. Los bravucones estaban de vuelta y la perseguían por el callejón. No tenía salida; estaba frente a un muro inmenso pero continuó avanzando, directo hacia él. Conforme corría incrementaba la velocidad hasta un punto imposible, y pudo ver cómo pasaban los edificios a un lado como manchas. Sintió cómo el viento se deslizaba por entre su cabello._

 _Cuando estuvo más cerca, saltó, y, con un solo impulso, llegó hasta la cima del muro, a diez metros de altura. Con otros salto voló en el aire de nuevo, diez metros, seis, y aterrizó sobre el concretro sin perder el paso; seguía corriendo, corriendo. Se sentía poderosa, invencible. La velocidad se incrementó aún más y sintió que podía volar._

 _Miró hacia abajo y vio frente a sus ojos, cómo el concreto se tornaba en césped, un largo, verde y bamboleante césped. Corrió por la pradera. El sol brillaba y ella lo reconoció como el hogar de su infancia._

 _A la distancia detectó a su padre en el horizonte. Sintió que al correr se acercaba cada vez más a él. Pudo enfocarlo. Ahí estaba, con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos._

 _Le dolía verlo de nuevo. Corrió cuanto pudo, pero él se alejaba a medida que ella se acercaba. De pronto. estaba cayendo._

 _Una inmensa puerta medieval se abrió y, al atravesarla, entró a una iglesia. Caminó por un oscuro pasillo que tenía antorchas encendidas a los lados. Frente al púlpito había un hombre arrodillado que le daba la espalda. Mientras se aproximaba, el hombre se puso de pie y volteó. Era un sacerdote. La miró y su rostro se llenó de miedo. Ella sintió cómo corría la sangre por sus venas y se vio a sí misma acercándosele, incapaz de detenerse. Temeroso, él levanto una cruz y se la puso enfrente._

 _Ella se avalanzó sobre él; sintió que sus colmillos crecían y crecían, y luego vio cómo se los clavaba en el cuello al sacerdote. Él aulló de dolor pero a ella no le importó. Sintió cómo penetraba la sangre por sus colmillos y luego corría por sus venas. Era la mejor experiencia que había tenido en la vida._

Candy se sentó en la cama con dificultad para respirar. Miró a su alrededor desorientada. La fuerte luz matinal entraba por la ventana.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño. Enjugó el sudor frío de sus sienes y se arrimó al borde de la cama.

Silencio. Por la intensidad de la luz, infirió que Jimmy y su madre ya se habían ido. Miró el reloj y vio que, efectivamente, ya era tarde –las 8:15–. Iba retrasada a su segundo día de escuela.

"Perfecto"

Le sorprendió que Jimmy no la hubiera levantado. Durante todos esos años él jamás había permitido que se quedara dormida. Si él se tenía que ir primero, siempre la despertaba.

"Debe seguir enojadísimo por lo de anoche", pensó.

Miró su celular: muerto. Se le había olvidado recargarlo. No importaba, de cualquier forma, no tenía ganas de platicar con nadie.

Se puso alguna prendas que había dejado en el piso y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Normalmente salía sin desayunar, pero aquella mañana estaba demasiado sedienta. Era una sed inusual. Fue al refrigerador y sacó de él litro y medio de jugo de toronja roja. Con un frenesí repentino, rasgó la tapa y bebió directamente del cartón. Miró el envase vacío. ¿En verdad había bebido todo eso? Jamás había tomado más de medio vaso. Se vio estirar el brazo y, con una sola mano, aplastar el cartón hasta compactarlo completamente. No podía entender de dónde provenía esa nueva fortaleza que le recorría las venas. Era emocionante. Era atemorizante.

Aún tenía sed y también hambre. No obstante, no quería comida: sus venas ansiaban algo diferente, pero no entendía qué.

Era extraño ver los pasillos de la escuela tan vacíos, completamente lo opuesto al día anterior. No había absolutamente nadie porque todos estaban en clase. Miró su reloj –eran las 8:40–. Faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara su tercera clase del día. Se preguntó si valdría la pena ir siquiera, pero por otra parte, no sabía a dónde más ir. Así que siguió los números por el pasillo que conducían al salón.

Se detuvo afuera y pudo escuchar la voz de la maestra. Titubeó; odiaba interrumpir y hacerse notar, sin embargo no tenía otra opción.

Respiró hondo y giró la perilla de metal. Entró y todos los alumnos interrumpieron sus actividades para voltear a verla. Incluso la maestra. Hubo silencio.

–Señorita… –dijo la maestra,quien, como había olvidado su nombre, caminó al escritorio, levantó una hoja de papel y la revisó– White. La chica nueva. Tienes veinticinco minutos de retraso.

La maestra era una mujer mayor y estricta. Se quedó mirando a Candy y le preguntó:

–¿Tiene alguna justificación?

Candy dudó en decir algo.

–¿Disculpe?

–Eso no es suficiente. Tal vez en el lugar de donde _usted_ viene, es muy normal llegar tarde a clase, pero, ciertamente, aquí, ese comportamiento es desaceptable.

–Inaceptable –dijo Candy, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el salón.

–¿Disculpe? –preguntó lentamente la maestra.

–Es que usted dijo que es _desaceptable,_ y lo que quizo decir es _inaceptable._

–¡Oh, mierda! –exclamó un chico ruidoso que estaba en el fondo del salón. Todos los alumnos estallaron en risas.

La maestra se puso roja.

–Niña malcriada. ¡Ve a la oficina del director en este preciso instante!

La maestra caminó con paso firme a la puerta y la abrió para que Candy saliera. Se quedó a unos centímetros de distancia y Candy pudo percibir su perfume barato.

–¡Sal de mi salón!

En cualquier otra ocasión Candy habría abandonado el salón avergonzada. Para empezar, jamás habría corregido a una maestra. Pero algo había cambiado en ella, algo que no entendía por completo. Cierta rebeldía se acrecentaba en su interior. Sintió que no tenía por qué respetar a nadie. Ya no tenía miedo.

Por lo tanto, en lugar de salir, Candy se quedó de pie en donde se encontraba e ignoró a la maestra. Escudriñó el salón en busca de Archie, pero estaba repleto, de modo que tuvo que buscar fila por fila. No había señales de él.

–¡Señorita White! ¿No escuchó lo que le dije?

Candy la miró desafiándola, luego giró y salió caminando lentamente del salón. Oyó como se cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, y al mismo tiempo que escuchó el clamor ser apagado bajo el grito de:

–¡Callados!

Candy caminó por el pasillo desierto. Vagaba sin saber a dónde se dirigía cuando, de pronto, escuchó pasos y a lo lejos vio a un guardia de seguridad dirigiéndose hacia ella.

–¡Su pase! –le gritó a unos seis metros de distancia.

–¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

El guardia se acercó más.

–¿Dónde está tu pase para estar fuera de clase? Lo tienes que mantener a la vista todo el tiempo.

–¿Cuál pase?

Él se detuvo y la miró bien. Era un hombre desagradable y mal encarado con una enorme verruga en la frente.

–No puedes caminar por los pasillos sin un pase firmado, ya lo sabes, ¿dónde está?

–No sabía…

El guardia levantó su radio y dijo:

Violación de pase en el ala catorce. La llevaré al salón de castigos ahora.

–¿Castigos? –preguntó Candy confundida –. ¿Qué piensa usted…?

La sujetó del brazo con fuerza y la jaloneó por el pasillo.

–¡Ni una palabra más! –le gritó el guardia.

A Candy no le agradó la sensación de los dedos del guardia enterrándose en su brazo, conduciéndola como si fuera una niña. Se percató de que el calor volvía a recorrerle el cuerpo, que la ira se acercaba. No sabía muy bien cómo o por qué, pero lo comprendía. También sabía que en muy poco tiempo ya no podría controlar su enojo ni su fuerza. Tenía que impedirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Empleó toda su voluntad para detenerlos, pero mientras el guardia la siguiera sujetando así, sería imposible.

Antes de que toda la fuerza se apoderara de ella, jaló el brazo y vio cómo su mano salía disparada y el guardia terminaba en el suelo a varios metros de distancia.

Él la observaba, sorprendido de que tan solo con un ligero jalón del brazo, una chica de ese tamaño pudiera arrojarlo varios metros por el pasillo. Se debatía entre el miedo y la indignación. Candy lo vio y se dio cuenta de que el guardia nos sabía si atacarla o retroceder. Él acercó su mano al cinturón, de donde colgaba una lata grande de gas pimienta.

–Vuelve a ponerme las manos encima, jovencita…– dijo con un frío enojo– y te voy a hacer pedazos.

–Entonces, no me vuelvas a tocar –le contestó ella con rebeldía. El sonido de su propia voz la conmocionó. Había cambiado; era más profundo, más primitivo.

El guardia alejó lentamente la mano de la lata y se rindió.

–Camina delante de mí – le dijo a Candy–. Vamos por el pasillo y luego sube esas escaleras.

El guardia la dejó en la entrada de la oficina del director. El lugar estaba repleto. En ese momento, se encendió su radio y él se tuvo que ir a otro lugar, pero antes de irse, se dirigió a ella.

–No quiero volver a verte en los pasillos otra vez– le advirtió con rudeza.

Candy volteó a la oficina y vio a unos quince chicos de distintas edades. Algunos estaban sentados y otros de pie; todos parecían descarriados y aparentemente esperaban ver al director. Los procesaban a uno por uno. Había un guardia a cargo que mostraba gran indiferencia; de hecho, se estaba quedando dormido de pie.

Candy no quería pasar medio día esperando, y ciertamente, tampoco tenía ganas de reunirse con el director. Era cierto que no debió llegar tarde a la escuela, pero no se merecía esto; ya había tenido suficiente.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió y un guardia de seguridad arrastró a tres chicos más que entraron peleando y empujándose. La pequeña sala de espera estaba repleta y, de repente, el tumulto inició. Luego, sonó la campana, y a través de las puertas de vidrio Candy pudo ver cómo se llenaban los pasillos. El tumulto ahora era tanto adentro como afuera.

Candy advirtió que era su oportunidad. Cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta, se agachó y aprovechó el momento en que otro chico entraba para poder salir de la sala de espera.

Volteó rápidamente hacia atrás pero no vio que la siguieran. Se apresuró entre la multitud, logró llegar hasta el otro extremo del pasillo y luego giró. Revisó una vez más: nadie la seguía.

Estaba a salvo porque incluso si los guardias llegaban a notar su ausencia –lo cual dudaba, ya que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de tomar sus datos–, ella ya estaba demasiado lejos para que la atraparan. Se apuró para poner aún más distancia de por medio y se dirigió a la cafetería. Tenía que encontrar a Archie, tenía que asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

La cafetería estaba llena. Comenzó a caminar vigorosamente por los pasillos y entre las mesas para buscarlo. Nada. Volvió a recorrer los pasillos. Revisó cada una de las mesas pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Se arrepintió de no haber regresado por él aquel día, de no haber revisado sus heridas ni llamado a una ambulancia. Se preguntaba si lo habrían lastimado demasiado; tal vez estaba hospitalizado, quizá ni siquiera regresaría a la escuela.

Sintiéndose deprimida, tomó una charola y ordenó algo de comer. Luego, encontró una mesa desde la que se podía ver bien la puerta. Se sentó ahí, pero apenas si comió. Cada vez que las puertas del comedor se abrían, Candy miraba a los chicos que entraban, con la esperanza de encontrar a Archie.

Pero Archie nunca llegó.

La campana sonó y la cafetería se vació; aún así ella se quedó sentada ahí, esperando.

Nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO VII

Sonó la campanada final del día de clases y Candy permaneció junto al casillero que le habían asignado.

Observó la combinación escrita en el papelito que tenía en la mano, giró la perilla varias veces e intentó abrir la puerta, pero no funcionó. Volvió a mirar la combinación y trató de nuevo. Esta vez si pudo abrirlo.

Se quedó viendo el casillero de metal vacío. El interior de la puerta estaba decorado con grafiti, pero no había nada más. Era deprimente. Pensó en todas las otras escuelas, en cómo se había apresurado para encontrar su casillero y abrirlo para memorizar la combinación y para cubrir el interior de la puerta con fotos de chicos que había sacado de revistas. Esa siempre había sido su manera de adquirir un poco de control, de hacerse sentir en casa, de encontrar su lugar en la escuela, de que algo le resultara familiar.

Sin embargo, en algún momento del camino, cuando estuvo en una de esas escuelas hace poco, perdió el entusiasmo. Comenzó a preguntarse qué sentido tenía tratar de sentirse en casa si en cualquier momento volverían a mudarse. Por eso ahora postergaba cada vez más la tarea de decorar su casillero.

En esta ocasión ni siquiera se iba a tomar la molestia de hacerlo. Cerró la puerta de golpe.

–¿Candy?

Candy saltó del susto.

Y ahí, a un metro de distancia, estaba Archie de pie. Traía puestas gafas para el sol. Candy notó que debajo de ellas tenía inflamada la piel.

Se conmocionó al verlo frente a ella. También se sintió muy emocionada. De hecho, le sorprendió descubrir cuán emocionada estaba. Percibió una cálida y nerviosa sensación en el estómago y, de pronto, la garganta se le secó.

Quería hacerle muchas preguntas: deseaba saber si había llegado bien a casa, si se había vuelto a encontrar con aquellos bravucones, si la había visto ahí… Pero, por alguna razón, las palabras no podían realizar el viaje de su cerebro a la boca.

–Hola –fue lo único que logró decir.

Él se quedó de pie mirándola. Parecía no saber por dónde empezar.

–Te extrañé hoy en clase –Continuó Candy, pero se arrepintió de inmediato por haber elegido esas palabras para expresarse.

"¡Estúpida! Debiste decir: ´No te vi en clase´ . ´Te extrañé´ suena a que estás desesperada."

–Es que llegué tarde –dijo él.

–Yo también– Agregó Candy.

Archie se movió, se veía incómodo. Ella notó que no traía la viola consigo. Entonces todo había sido real, no solo una pesadilla.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que señalaba las gafas.

Archie se las quitó cuidadosamente. Tenía el rostro amoratado e hinchado. En la frente y junto al ojo, tenía cortadas y vendas adhesivas.

–He tenido mejores momentos –dijo, pero lucía avergonzado.

–Oh, por Dios –dijo ella. La imagen la había perturbado. Sabía que, por lo menos, tendría que sentirse bien por haberlo ayudado, por haberle evitado más dolor. Pero en lugar de eso, se sentía mal por no haber llegado antes y por no haber regresado a socorrerlo. El problema era que, después de que sucedió _aquello_ , todo fue nebuloso. En realidad, ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había vuelto a casa –. Lo siento.

–¿Te enteraste de cómo sucedió? –le preguntó Archie, mirándola ávidamente con sus grandes ojos azules. Ella pensó que la estaba probando, que estaba tratando de hacerla admitir que había estado ahí.

¿Acaso la había visto? Era imposible porque se encontraba inconsciente, ¿o no? ¿Habría visto lo que sucedió después? ¿Debería admitir que había estado ahí?

Por una parte, se moría por decirle que lo había ayudado; quería caerle bien y deseaba que él se sintiera agradecido con ella. Pero por otra parte, no había manera de explicar lo que había hecho sin pasar por una tremenda mentirosa o por algún tipo de fenómeno.

"No", pensó para sí. "No puedes decirle, no puedes"

–No –mintió–. Recordarás que, en realidad, no conozco a nadie aquí.

Él hizo una pausa.

–Me atacaron –dijo–. Mientras me dirigía a casa desde la escuela.

–Lo siento –dijo ella de nuevo. Sonaba como idiota al repetir esa misma frase estúpida, pero tampoco quería decir nada que pudiera delatarla.

–Sí, bueno, mi papá esta muy enojado –agregó él–. Tienen mi viola.

–Es horrible –dijo ella–. ¿Tu padre te va a comprar otra?

Archie negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Me dijo que no, que no puede pagarla y que debí ser más cuidadoso con ella.

La preocupación se evidenció en el rostro de Candy.

–Pero pensé que la viola representaba la forma en que podrías salir de aquí.

Archie se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó ella.

–No lo sé.

–Tal vez la encuentre la policía –agregó Candy. Por supuesto, ella recordaba que la habían destrozado, pero creyó que al fingir que no lo sabía, demostraría que no había estado presente.

Él la miró con atención, como tratando de descubrir si le estaba mintiendo.

Archie finalmente le dijo:

–La destrozaron –hizo una pausa–. Supongo que algunas personas tienen la necesidad de destrozar lo que les pertenece a otros.

–Oh, Dios mío– dijo, esforzándose por no delatarse–, eso es horrible.

–Mi papá esta muy molesto conmigo porque no me defendí. Pero es que no soy ese tipo de persona.

–Qué idiotas. Tal vez la policía los encuentre– dijo Candy.

Archie sonrió un poco.

–Eso es lo más raro del asunto. Ya les dieron su merecido.

–¿A que te refieres? – preguntó ella tratando de sonar convincente.

–Poco después de que me atacaron, encontré a los bravucones al fondo del callejón. Los habían golpeado mucho peor de lo que ellos a mí. Ni siquiera se movían. Alguien les dio su merecido, por eso creo que sí existe Dios.

–Eso es muy extraño –dijo ella.

–Pues tal vez tengo un ángel de la guarda – dijo Archie y la miró de cerca.

–Es posible –contestó Candy.

Él fijó sus ojos en ella durante largo rato, como si esperara que le revelara algo por convicción propia, que le diera alguna pista. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo.

–Ahora bien, sucedió una cosa todavía más bizarra que todo lo anterior –prosiguió finalmente Archie, y sacó algo de su mochila y lo sostuvo frente a ella.

–Me encontré esto.

–Ella se quedó pasmada. Era su diario. Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían cuando lo tomó. Era feliz de recuperarlo, pero, a la vez, le horrorizaba que él tuviera evidencia de que había estado ahí. Ahora, de seguro, Archie sabía que le había mentido.

–Tiene tu nombre. _Sí_ es tuyo, ¿verdad?

Candy asintió al mismo tiempo que revisó el diario. Todo estaba ahí; ya casi lo había olvidado.

–Había unas cuantas páginas sueltas. Las reuní y las coloqué en su sitio. Espero haberlo hecho bien.

–Sí, lo hiciste bien –dijo ella con gentileza. Se sentía conmovida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

–Seguí el rastro de las páginas sueltas. Lo más extraño es que me condujeron hasta el fondo del callejón.

Candy continuó mirando el diario; se negaba a hacer contacto visual con él.

–¿Cómo crees que pudo llegar hasta ahí? –le preguntó Archie. Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y se esforzó muchísimo por mantenerse serena.

–Anoche, cuando me dirigía a casa, lo perdí. Tal vez ellos lo encontraron.

Archie analizó su expresión y finalmente dijo:

–Tal vez.

Ambos se quedaron de pie en silencio.

–Lo más, más raro de todo –agregó Archie –, es que podría jurar que antes de quedar inconsciente por completo, te vi ahí de pie junto a mí, gritándoles a los bravucones que me dejaran en paz. ¿No te parece una locura?

Él volvió a analizar su rostro. Ella lo vio a los ojos.

–Tendría que estar demasiado loca para hacer algo así –dijo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, una leve sonrisa se le escapó por el borde de sus labios.

Archie hizo una pausa y luego sonrió.

–Sí –agregó–, tendrías que estarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO VIII

Candy se sentía en las nubes camino a casa de la escuela. No había sido tan feliz desde… no sabía cuando. En su cabeza solo escuchaba las palabras de Archie una y otra vez.

–Hay un concierto esta noche, es en el Carnegie Hall y tengo dos boletos gratuitos. Son los peores asientos de la sala, pero dicen que el cantante que se presenta es asombroso.

–¿Me estás invitando a salir? –dijo ella con una sonrisa que él le correspondió.

–Exactamente, si no te molesta ir con este bulto lleno de moretones –dijo Archie, y sonrió de nuevo–. Además es viernes.

Incapaz de ocultar su emoción, Candy prácticamente llegó dando saltitos a casa. No sabía nada de música clásica porque, de hecho, nunca la había escuchado. Pero eso no le importaba, iría a cualquier lado con él.

Carnegie Hall. Archie dijo que había que vestir ropa elegante. ¿Qué se pondría? Miró el reloj. Si tenía que encontrarse con él en el café antes de ir al concierto, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, así que se apresuró.

Llegó a casa en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba y ni siquiera el deprimente edificio pudo desanimarla. Subió los cinco pisos casi sin darse cuenta y entró al departamento.

–¡Tú, maldita perra! –le gritó de inmediato su madre.

Candy se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar el libro que su madre le arrojó a la cara. Le pasó a un lado y se estrelló en la pared.

Antes de que Candy pudiera decir algo, su mamá se le echó encima con la uñas por delante y apuntándole, una vez más, a la cara. Candy se lanzó al frente y en el momento preciso alcanzó a sujetarle las muñecas. Se quedó enredada con ella, meciéndose de un lado a otro, mientras experimentaba el nuevo poder que había encontrado en sí, correrle por las venas. Sentía que podía arrojar a su madre hasta el otro lado de la sala sin siquiera esforzarse. Pero decidió controlarse y entonces solo la empujó lo suficiente para mandarla hasta el sofá.

Estando ahí, su madre se desbordó en lágrimas y se quedo gimiendo.

–¡Es tu culpa! –gritó su madre entre sollozos.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le contestó Candy gritando. No estaba preparada para eso en absoluto y no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquel comportamiento era demasiado extraño, incluso para su madre.

–Jimmy.

Su madre sacó una hoja se papel.

Cuando Candy lo tomó, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y una sensación de temor la invadió. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que no podía ser algo bueno.

–¡Se fue!

Candy revisó la nota escrita a mano. En realidad no podía concentrarse, por lo que solo leyó algunos fragmentos… _me voy…no quiero estar aquí…volveré con mis amigos…no traten de encontrarme._

Las manos le temblaban. Jimmy lo hizo, en verdad lo hizo. Se fue y no la esperó, ni siquiera para decirle adiós.

–¡Es tu culpa! –no dejaba de repetir su madre casi escupiéndole.

Una parte de Candy no podía creerlo. Revisó el departamento para buscar a Jimmy; hasta abrió la puerta de su cuarto con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, pero estaba vacío, inmaculado, no había dejado nada. Jimmy jamás había sido tan limpio. Era cierto, se había ido.

Candy sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta. No pudo evitar pensar que, en esta ocasión su mamá estaba en lo correcto, que _sí_ era su culpa. Jimmy le había pedido algo y ella solo le contestó: "¡Entonces vete!"

 _Entonces vete._ ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Había planeado pedirle disculpas y retractarse a la mañana siguiente, pero cuando ella despertó él ya no estaba. Hablaría con él llegando a casa, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Sabía dónde se encontraba, porque solo existía un lugar a donde podía haber ido: al último pueblo donde vivieron. Estaría bien, tal vez, incluso mejor que si se hubiera quedado en el departamento. En el pueblo tenía amigos. Mientras más lo reflexionó Candy, menor fue su preocupación. De hecho, hasta se sintió feliz por él: al fin había solucionado su dilema. Además, sabía cómo encontrarlo.

Pero claro, tendría que lidiar con ese asunto después porque cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Corrió a su habitación y rápidamente sacó la ropa y los zapatos más lindo que tenía, y los metió en una bolsa deportiva. Tendría que irse sin maquillaje porque ya no le daba tiempo de aplicarlo.

–¿Por qué tienes que destruir todo lo que tocas? –gritó su madre, quien se encontraba justo detrás de ella–. ¡Nunca debí recibirte!

Candy la miró estupefacta.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Así es, yo te recibí –continuó su madre–. No eres mía, nunca lo fuiste. Eras hija de _él_. No eres mi verdadera hija. ¿Escuchaste? ¡A mí me daría vergüenza que lo fueras!

Candy alcanzó a reconocer el veneno en los ojos negros de su madre. Jamás la había visto así de iracunda. Su rostro reflejaba el deseo de asesinar.

–¿Por qué tuviste que alejar de mí lo único bueno que tenía en la vida? –gritó su madre, y en esta ocasión, se le arrojó con las dos manos al frente dirigiéndose directo a su cuello. Comenzó a asfixiarla antes de que Candy pudiera siquiera reaccionar. La ahogaba con todas sus fuerzas. La chica forcejeó para liberarse, pero las manos de su madre parecían de acero; en verdad estaba dispuesta a asesinarla.

La ira invadió a Candy y esta vez no pudo contenerse. Percibió esa fiebre que empezaba a ser familiar le subía desde los pies hasta los brazos y los hombros. Permitió que la sensación la envolviera por completo, y en ese momento, sintió cómo los músculos del cuello se le inflamaban. Su mamá la soltó sin que ella tuviera que hacer algo. Seguramente vio como se producía la transformación porque rápidamente se asustó. Candy echó la cabeza para atrás y rugió. Se había convertido en un ser temible.

Su madre retrocedió y se quedó mirándola, atónita. Candy la sujetó con una mano y la aventó. Ella salió volando hacia atrás con tal fuerza que golpeó con la pared y, con un fuerte estruendo, la atravesó llegando a la otra habitación. Continuó su trayectoria hasta que se estrelló contra la siguiente pared, después de lo cual, se colapsó y se quedo inconsciente.

Candy respiró con dificultad y trató de enfocarse. Escudriñó el departamento preguntándose si habría algo que quería llevarse. Sabía que sí, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Tomó la bolsa deportiva y, caminando sobre los escombros, salió del cuarto y pasó a un lado de su madre, quien comenzaba a incorporarse.

Candy siguió su camino hasta que salió del departamento, y se prometió a sí misma que sería la última vez que ponía un pie en él.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO IX

En aquella fría noche de marzo. Candy apretó el paso vigorosamente por una calle lateral. Su corazón todavía latía con fuerza tras el episodio con su madre. El aire helado le pegaba en la cara; se sentía bien. Era tranquilizante. Respiró hondo y advirtió que era libre. Jamás tendría que regresar al departamento, nunca retornaría a esa mugrienta realidad. No tendría que volver a ver ese vecindario ni poner un pie en aquella escuela. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iría, pero, por lo menos sabía que sería muy lejos de ahí.

Candy llegó a la avenida y se asomó para buscar un taxi. Después de espera un par de minutos comprendió que no pasaría ninguno. Su única opción era el metro.

Camino hasta la estación de la calle 135. Jamás había abordado un tren en la ciudad de Nueva York, por lo que no estaba segura de qué línea tomar ni en dónde bajarse –y este era el peor momento para hacer experimentos. También le preocupaba lo que podría encontrar en la estación en una fría noche de marzo, en particular, en ese vecindario.

Bajó por las escalinatas decoradas con grafiti y se acercó a la taquilla. Por suerte había alguien ahí.

–Necesito llegar a Columbus Circle –dijo Candy.

La obesa vendedora que estaba detrás de una placa de acrílico la ignoró.

–Disculpe –dijo Candy–. Pero necesito…

–¡Te dije que bajes al andén! –le gritó la mujer.

–No, no me dijo nada –contestó Candy–. ¡No me dijo nada!

La vendedora la ignoró de nuevo.

–¿Cuánto es?

–Dos cincuenta –le contestó con rudeza.

Candy hurgó en sus bolsillos, sacó tres billetes arrugados de un dólar y los deslizó por debajo de la ventanilla de acrílico.

Todavía ignorándola, la vendedora le pasó una tarjeta del metro. Candy la recogió y atravesó el torniquete.

Casi no había luz ni gente en el andén. En una banca había dos indigentes envueltos en cobijas. Uno de ellos dormía, pero el otro se le quedó viendo cuando pasó y comenzó a mascullar algo. Candy caminó más aprisa. Llegó hasta el otro extremo del andén y se asomó para ver si ya venía el tren. Nada.

"Vamos, vamos".

Volvió a mirar su reloj. Ya iba cinco minutos retrasada; se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar y si Archie la esperaría. No podía culparlo si no lo hiciera.

Luego, notó por el rabillo del ojo que algo se movía con rapidez. Volteó pero no vio nada. Cuando se acerco un poco más le pareció que sobre la pared de mosaicos se arrastraba una sombra hacía las vías del tren. Sintió que alguien la observaba, pero cuando volvió a asomarse, no vio nada.

"Debo estar alucinando."

Candy se dirigió hacia el enorme plano del metro. Estaba rayado, rasgado y cubierto de grafiti; a pesar de ello, encontró la línea que necesitaba. Por los menos estaba en el lugar correcto. De ahí podría ir directo a Columbus Circle. En ese momento comenzó a sentir una poco de amargura.

-¿Estás perdida nena?

Candy volteó y vio que junto a ella estaba un enorme hombre negro. No se había rasurado y, al sonreír, se podía ver que le faltaban varios dientes. El hombre se había inclinado tan cerca que ella pudo percibir su espantoso aroma a alcohol.

Candy se hizo a un lado y se alejó varios metros.

–¡Oye, perra, te estoy hablando!

Candy continuó caminando.

El hombre parecía estar drogado. Caminó hacia ella zigzagueando y tambaleándose, pero Candy avanzó mucho más rápido. Era un andén bastante largo, así que había bastante espacio entre ambos. Candy de verdad quería evitar otra pelea. "Aquí no, ahora no."

El hombre se acercó más y ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría antes de que no le quedara opción y tuviera que confrontarlo. "Dios mío, por favor sácame de aquí." Entonces un ruido ensordecedor invadió la estación y, de pronto, llegó el tren. "Gracias a Dios." Candy lo abordó y observó con satisfacción que las puertas se cerraban frente al borracho, quién comenzó a maldecir y a golpear en la puertas de metal.

El tren arrancó y el hombre se transformó en una mancha casi de inmediato. Candy al fin podría salir de aquel vecindario para encontrarse con su nueva vida.

Candy salió de la estación de Columbus Circle y apresuró el paso. Miró de nuevo al reloj. Ya tenía veinte minutos de retraso, pasó saliva.

"Por favor quédate ahí, por favor no te vayas. Por favor."

Un par de cuadras más adelante, mientras seguía caminando, sintió una inesperada punzada en el estómago. La intensidad del dolor la obligó a detenerse. Se inclinó y se cubrió el vientre con los brazos. No podía ni moverse. Se preguntó si la gente estaría viendo, pero le dolía demasiado como para que le importara. Jamás había sentido algo así; le costaba trabajo respirar.

La gente pasaba con rapidez a su lado y nadie se detenía para ver si estaba bien. Después de más o menos un minuto, se enderezó con lentitud. El dolor se calmó poco a poco. Candy inhaló profundamente y trató de pensar en qué pudo haberlo ocasionado.

Reanudó el camino en dirección al café, pero ahora se sentía totalmente desorientada. Y algo más… tenía hambre. Pero no era un hambre normal. Era también una profunda en insaciable sed. En ese instante pasó junto a ella una mujer que paseaba a su perro y Candy se sorprendió a sí misma cuando volteó a ver al animal. Continuó mirándolo en incluso se estiró para contemplarlo al pasar; no podía quitarle los ojos del cuello.

También le asombró darse cuenta de que podía ver cada detalle de las venas del perro. Hasta podía atisbar cómo le corría la sangre por ellas. Observó su pulso a través de este vital fluido y tuvo una sensación de alargamiento en los dientes. Quería la sangre del animal.

Como si el perro hubiera podido intuir que lo observaban, se volvió y miró a Candy con temor. Luego, gruñó y se fue de prisa. La dueña del perro también volteó y miró a Candy sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Candy siguió su camino. No sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo; ella adoraba a los perros y jamás se le habría ocurrido hacerle daño a ningún animal. Ni siquiera a una mosca. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Las punzadas de hambre desaparecieron de la misma inesperada forma con la que habían surgido y Candy regresó a la normalidad. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, vio el café y caminó más rápido, Respiró hondo y casi logró sentirse como si fuera ella misma otra vez. Miró el reloj: llevaba media hora de retraso. Rezó para que Archie siguiera ahí.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta, el corazón le latió con fuerza, pero en esta ocasión no era de dolor, sino por el miedo de que Archie se hubiera ido.

Escudriñó de inmediato el lugar. Recorrió el café casi sin aliento y entonces se dio cuenta de que llamaba mucho la atención. Todos la miraban. Ella se fijó en cada unos de los comensales del lado izquierdo y luego los del lado derecho. No había señales de Archie. Sintió una gran decepción; debió haberse ido.

–¿Candy?

La chica giró de repente y vio a Archie de pie, sonriendo. Una inmensa alegría invadió su pecho.

–Lo siento –dijo con prisa–. Casi nunca llego tarde, es solo que, que…

–Esta bien –le contesto Archie y tocó su hombro con suavidad. Me da gusto que estés bien.

Candy observó detenidamente su sonrisa y sus ojos azules rodeados por la piel inflamada y llena todavía de heridas. En ese momento, por primera vez en el día, experimento paz. Sintió que su vida podía volver a estar bien después de todo.

–El único problema es que, si queremos llegar, no nos queda mucho tiempo –dijo Archie–Tenemos como cinco minutos, así que creo que tendremos que dejar el café para después.

–Está bien –dijo ella–. Estoy feliz de que no nos vayamos a perder el concierto, me siento tan…

De pronto, Candy se miró y se dio cuenta de que aún no se había cambiado. Tenía en la mano la bolsa deportiva en donde venía la ropa y los zapatos que había elegido para la noche. Había pensado llegar temprano al café, cambiarse en el baño y luego reunirse con Archie, pero ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, vestida como indigente y con una bolsa deportiva en las manos. Se ruborizó; no se le ocurría ni que decir.

–Archie, lamento mucho estar vestida así. Había pensado cambiarme antes de venir pero… ¿Dijiste que teníamos cinco minutos?

Él miro su reloj y puso cara de preocupación.

–Sí, pero…

–Ahora regreso –dijo Candy, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, corrió por el restaurante y se dirigió al baño. Irrumpió de golpe y cerró la puerta con seguro; abrió la bolsa y sacó todas sus prendas elegantes que ahora estaban completamente arrugadas . Se desvistió, se quitó los zapatos deportivos y, con toda rapidez de enfundó en la falda de terciopelo negro y la blusa blanca de seda. También sacó los aretes de bisutería y se los puso en los lóbulos de sus orejas –eran baratos pero lucían bien. Para terminar, se puso unas zapatillas negras de tacón.

Se miró en el espejo. Su ropa estaba un poco arrugada pero no tanto como había imaginado. En la ligera abertura de su blusa se podía ver la pequeña cruz de plata que traía colgada al cuello. No llevaba maquillaje, pero al menos ya estaba vestida. Pasó con rapidez la manos bajo el agua, se frotó sus rizos con ella y se acomodó algunos mechones. Completó el atuendo con una cartera de mano de cuero negro.

Candy estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando se dio cuenta del montón de ropa vieja y los zapatos deportivos. Vaciló por un momento; en realidad, no quería cargar aquella ropa toda la noche. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía la intención de volver a usarla. Recogió todo y con un enorme gusto lo metió a apretujones en el cesto de basura que estaba en una esquina. Ahora traía puesta la única ropa que le quedaba en el mundo.

Candy se sintió muy bien al entrar en su nueva vida vestida así.

Afuera del café la esperaba Archie mirando el reloj y zapateando. Ella abrió la puerta y, cuando él giró y la miró vestida, se quedó pasmado. La observó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. A Candy jamás la había mirado un chico de esa forma; de hecho, nunca se había considerado atractiva. La manera en que Archie la miró la hizo sentir… especial. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió mujer.

–Te ves hermosa –dijo Archie con suavidad.

–Gracias –contestó ella. "Tú también luces bien", le quiso decir, pero se contuvo. Caminó hacia él armada con la nueva confianza que había adquirido, pasó su mano por debajo del brazo de Archie y la condujo con sutileza al Carnegie Hall. Él se mantuvo a su lado, comenzó a caminar más rápido y colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre la de ella.

Estar en los brazos de un chico era reconfortante. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido aquel día y el anterior, Candy sentía que caminaba sobre las nubes.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO X

Carnegie Hall estaba repleto. Archie los guió a través de la multitud hasta llegar a la taquilla para recoger los boletos. La situación no fue sencilla, pues el lugar estaba lleno de gente adinerada y exigente que quería entrar de inmediato al concierto. Candy jamás había visto a tantas personas tan bien vestidas en un mismo lugar. La mayoría de los hombre usaban esmoquin, y las mujeres, vestidos de coctel. La joyas brillaban por doquier. Era muy emocionante.

Archie recogió los boletos y condujo a Candy a la parte de arriba. Entregaron los boletos y el acomodador de la sala los rasgó y les devolvió una parte.

–¿Me puedo quedar con esto? –le preguntó Candy a Archie cuando este estaba a punto de meter los remanentes de los boletos en su bolsillo.

–Por supuesto –contestó él y le entregó uno.

Candy lo frotó con el pulgar.

–Me gusta conservar estas cosas –añadió ella, ruborizada –. Supongo que es puro sentimentalismo.

Archie sonrió y ella guardó el boleto en su cartera.

El acomodador los llevó a través de un lujoso pasillo en donde había una gruesa y roja alfombra. En las paredes, a cada lado del pasillo, se podían ver los retratos de artistas y cantantes.

–¿Y cómo obtuviste esos boletos gratis? –preguntó Candy.

–Gracias a mi maestro de viola –contestó Archie–. Tenía un abono para toda la temporada, pero no podía asistir al concierto de esta noche, así que me regaló los boletos. Sólo espero que el hecho de que yo no los haya comprado no me reste méritos.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

–Me refiero a nuestra cita –dijo Archie.

–Claro que no –dijo Candy–. Tú me trajiste aquí y eso es lo único que importa. Es fabuloso.

Otro acomodador condujo a Candy y Archie hasta una pequeña puerta que se abría directamente a la sala de concierto.

Estaban en la parte superior de la sala, tal vez a unos quince metros de altura; su palco albergaba solamente unos diez o quince asientos. Los de ellos estaban justo en la orilla del palco y daban a la barandilla.

Archie movió una de las pesadas y lujosas sillas para que Candy se sentara; ella miró hacia abajo y pudo ver a toda la multitud y a los artistas . Era el lugar más elegante al que había asistido. Contempló el mar de cabellos canosos y sintió que era cincuenta años más joven como para estar ahí. Sin embargo, estaba muy conmovida.

Cuando Archie se sentó, sus codos se rozaron y ella se estremeció al entrar en contacto con el calor del cuerpo a su lado. Mientras estaban ahí sentados, esperando, ella quiso extender su mano y tomar la de él para sostenerla entra las suyas, pero no quería parecer demasiado atrevida, así que se quedó ahí aguardando a que él diera el primer paso...

Pero él no lo hizo. Aún era muy pronto y tal vez era tímido.

Archie se inclinó sobre la barandilla y señaló hacia abajo.

–Los mejores violinistas son los que están sentados al borde del escenario –dijo–. Aquella mujer que está sentada ahí es una de las mejores intérpretes del mundo.

–¿Has tocado aquí alguna vez?– preguntó ella. Archie se rió.

–Desearía haberlo hecho– contestó Archie–. Esta sala está a unas cincuenta cuadras de donde nosotros vivimos, pero en términos de talento, está a años luz de distancia. Tal vez algún día.

Candy miró el escenario y observó cómo los cientos de músicos que estaban ahí afinaban sus instrumentos.

Todos usaban esmoquin y se veían muy serios, muy concentrados. También había un coro enorme junto a la pared del fondo.

De repente, un joven de unos veinte años de edad, vestido con un impecable esmoquin, subió con vigor al escenario. Caminó entre los músicos y se dirigió al centro. En cuanto apareció, todo el público se puso de pie para aplaudirle.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Candy.

El joven llegó al núcleo del escenario e hizo varias reverencias. A pesar de estar muy lejos, Candy de dio cuenta de que era muy atractivo.

–Thomas Steven –contestó Archie–. Es unos de los mejores cantantes del mundo.

–Pero se ve muy joven.

–Sí, mas lo importante no es la edad sino el talento –contestó Archie–. Existe el talento común, y aparte, existe _el talento_. Para tenerlo, debes nacer con él, y además, necesitas practicar _en serio_. No solo cuatro horas al día sino ocho. Todos los días. Yo lo haría si pudiera pero mi papá no me lo permite.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no quiere que la viola sea lo único en mi vida.

Candy percibió la desilusión en la voz de Archie.

Por fin, los aplausos comenzaron a apagarse.

–Esta noche van a tocar la _Novena Sinfonía_ de Beethoven –dijo Archie–. Tal vez sea su obra más famosa. ¿La has escuchado?

Sintiéndose un poco estúpida, Candy negó con la cabeza. En la secundaria había tomado clases de música, pero prácticamente no había puesto atención a nada de lo que el maestro decía. Nunca le interesó, y luego, de todas formas tuvieron que mudarse. Su mente se había ido a otro lugar. Ahora deseaba haber prestado atención.

–Se necesita de una orquesta muy nutrida –dijo Archie– y también de un coro enorme. Creo que es una las obras cuya ejecución exige más intérpretes en el escenario. Es muy emocionante presenciarlo, por eso la sala está repleta.

Candy escudriño la sala. Había miles de persona y no quedaba un asiento libre.

–Esta sinfonía fue la última que compuso Beethoven. Estaba muriendo y lo sabía. Se supone que representa el sonido de la muerte al llegar. Archie volteó a ver a Candy como disculpándose–. Perdóname por ser tan morboso.

–No, no está bien –dijo ella de corazón. Le encantaba escucharlo hablar. Le encantaba el sonido de su voz. Le fascinaba todo lo que sabía. Sus demás amigos siempre tenían conversaciones triviales y ella ansiaba algo más. Se sintió muy afortunada de estar con él.

Candy tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Archie, muchas preguntas qué hacerle, pero de repente las luces se apagaron y la multitud guardó silencio. Todo lo que quería decir y preguntar tendría que esperar, así que solo se recargó en el asiento y se relajó.

Al mirar hacia un lado, vio la mano de Archie. La había colocado sobre el brazo de la silla que se interponía entre ambos. Tenía la palma hacia arriba, invitando a Candy a tomarla. Ella extendió el brazo y con toda lentitud, para no parecer desesperada, colocó su mano sobre la de él. Era suave y cálida, y Candy sintió cómo el calor de la mano de Archie derretía la suya.

Cuando la orquesta tocó las primeras dulces, tranquilizantes y melodiosas notas, Candy percibió una oleada de dicha y comprendió que jamás había sido tan feliz. Se olvidó por completo de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Aunque fuera el sonido de la muerte, quería seguir escuchando.

Candy se quedó sentada, perdida en la música. Se preguntaba por qué jamás la habría escuchado antes, a la vez que se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría prolongar su cita con Archie. En ese momento, de repente, volvió a suceder. Sintió un terrible dolor. Era en sus entrañas, justo como le había sucedido en la calle. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no caer arrodillada frente a Archie: rechinó los dientes en silencio y respiró con gran dificultad. Sentía que el sudor rodaba por su frente.

Tuvo otra punzada. Era el hambre.

Esta ocasión chilló por el dolor. Fue solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para escucharse por encima de la música que estaba sonando _in crescendo._ Archie debió haberla escuchado porque de inmediato volteó y la miró con preocupación. Colocó con suavidad su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

–¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó.

No, no se sentía bien. El dolor era abrumador, y además tenía hambre. Quería devorar algo, de una manera tan intensa como nunca había sentido en la vida.

Miró a Archie y sus ojos se fueron directamente a su cuello. Se quedó inmóvil y observó el palpitar de las venas, que corrían de la parte inferior de la oreja hasta la garganta. Candy notó su pulso y contó los latidos.

–¿Candy? –preguntó Archie una vez más.

La ansiedad de la chica era abrumadora. Sabía que si se quedaba sentada un segundo más, ya no podría controlarse y terminaría hundiendo sus dientes en el cuello de Archie.

Con el último remanente que tenía de voluntad, Candy se levantó de la silla. Con un ágil movimiento saltó sobre el regazo de Archie y subió por las escaleras hacia la puerta. En ese momento se encendieron las luces de toda la sala porque la orquesta acababa de tocar la última nota –era tiempo del intermedio. Todo el mundo se puso de pie y aplaudió con emoción.

Candy llegó a la puerta de salida unos segundos antes de que toda la gente se moviera de su asiento.

–¡Candy! –gritó Archie detrás de ella. Posiblemente ya se estaba poniendo de pie para seguirla.

Candy no podía permitir que Archie la viera en ese estado, pero sobre todo, no podía dejar que se le acercara de ninguna manera. Se sentía como una fiera. Recorrió los pasillo vacíos del Carnegie Hall, y corrió cada vez más rápido hasta que casi volaba.

Antes de siquiera notarlo, había alcanzado una velocidad imposible sobre las alfombras rojas del lugar. Era como un animal cazando. Necesitaba alimento y sabía bien que debía alejarse de las masas lo más rápido posible.

De pronto, se topó con la puerta de salida y la empujó con el hombro. Estaba cerrada, pero se recargó sobre ella con tal fuerza que logró botar las bisagras.

Llegó a una escalera privada y bajó a toda velocidad saltando de tres en tres escalones hasta que llegó a otra puerta. Volvió a golpear con el hombro y, tras abrirla, se encontró en un corredor nuevo.

Este corredor era aún más exclusivo y estaba vacío. A pesar de la confusión que sentía se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un área restringida. Caminó por el corredor. Iba doblándose del hambre y sabía que no resistiría ni un minuto más. Levantó la palma y abrió la primera puerta que encontró de un solo golpe. Era un camerino privado.

Ahí estaba Tom, admirándose a sí mismo frente al espejo. Era el cantante. De alguna manera Candy había llegado al área de camerinos para los intérpretes.

Tom se puso de pie molesto.

–Lo siento pero no voy a dar autógrafos en este momento –dijo con rudeza–. Debió decírtelo el guardia de seguridad. Éste es una momento privado, así que, por favor, si me disculpas, debo prepararme.

Emitiendo un bramido gutural, Candy se volcó directamente sobre el cuello y le encajó los dientes hasta lo más profundo.

Tom gritó pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los dientes de Candy habían llegado a sus venas. Bebió y sintió como la sangre corría por su cuerpo; comenzaba a saciar su ansiedad. Era justo lo que necesitaba y no habría podido espera ni un minuto más.

Inconsciente, Tom cayó en la silla como un bulto. Candy se hizo hacia atrás. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre. Sonrió. Comenzaba a disfrutar un nuevo sabor y nada podría interponerse en su camino de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

Glenda, Mercedes, Anita gurgo, nina, amo sus reviews, mil gracias por seguir esta historia! J

Y no desesperen, ya pronto aparecerá Albert jejeje

CAPITULO XI

En cuanto Patricia O´Brien, detective de Homicidios de la policía de Nueva York, abrió las puertas del Carnegie Hall, supo que sería un caso terrible. En ocasiones anteriores había visto a la prensa fuera de control, pero esto era inaudito. La cantidad de reporteros era apabullante, y además, todos tenían una actitud mucho más agresiva que de costumbre.

–¡Detective!

Los reporteros seguían gritándole cuando entró a la sala llena de flashes fotográficos.

Aunque Paty y su equipo tomaron un atajo por el vestíbulo, los reporteros no le dieron tregua. Paty tenía cuarenta años, era alta y de una fuerte complexión. Sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello; era una mujer dura y estaba acostumbrada a abrirse paso a golpes. Pero esta vez no sería tan fácil. Los reporteros sabían que tenía una noticia tremenda y no estaban dispuestos a dejarla ir. Paty sabía que eso dificultaría muchísimo la investigación.

Se trataba de una joven estrella internacional que se encontraba en la cima de su fama y poder. Estando en el Carnegie Hall –En el medio de su debut en Estados Unidos–, era lógico que tuviera a la prensa encima para cubrir el concierto de aquella noche. Sin duda alguna, las noticias sobre su presentación iban a inundar los diarios de todo el mundo. Si el joven se hubiera tropezado, caído, o si tan solo se hubiera torcido el tobillo, de todas maneras la noticia habría llegado a las primera planas de inmediato.

Y ahora, esto. Había sido asesinado a la mitad del maldito concierto, justo en el sitio en donde lo acababan de ver cantar. Era demasiado. La prensa había agarrado esa noticia del cuello y no la iba a dejar en paz.

Varios reporteros le aventaban los micrófonos a la cara.

–¡Detective O'Brien! Los reporteros indican que a Thomas lo atacó un animal salvaje. ¿Es verdad eso?

Paty los ignoró y continuó forcejeando con la gente para poder pasar.

–Detective, ¿Por qué no había un mejor sistema de seguridad en el interior del Carnegie Hall? –le preguntó otro reportero.

Uno más gritó:

–Hay reportes de que se trata de un asesino serial. Lo bautizaron como el _Carnicero de Beethoven._ ¿Tiene algún comentario?

Cuando la detective llegó al fondo de la sala. Volteó y confrontó a la multitud.

Los reporteros se quedaron callados.

–¿El _Carnicero de Beethoven_? –repitió–. ¿No se les pudo ocurrir algo más ingenioso?

Paty salió de la sala antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer otra pregunta.

Continuó caminando hasta la escalera en la parte interior del Carnegie Hall. A sus costados iban varios de sus colegas; conforme avanzaban le iban informando más detalles. Pero la verdad es que ella no les prestaba atención. Estaba agotada. Acababa de cumplir cuarenta la semana anterior y sabía que no había razón para sentirse tan cansada. Sin embargo, las largas noches de marzo la estaban superando. Éste era el tercer asesinato del mes, sin contar los suicidios. Necesitaba un descanso. Paty anhelaba un clima más benigno, campos verdes y algo de arena bajo sus pies. Deseaba ir a algún lugar en donde nadie asesinara a nadie, en donde la gente no pensara en el suicidio. Quería una vida diferente.

Cuando entró al corredor que conducía tras bambalinas, miró su reloj. Era la una de la mañana. Tan pronto entro a la escena del crimen supo que había sido manipulada. ¿Por qué no la llamaron antes?

Se hubiera casado a los treinta como se lo aconsejó su madre. Tal vez no habría sido perfecto, pero habría tenido a alguien. Pero no: decidió aferrarse a su carrera,al igual que su padre. Pensó que eso es lo que él habría deseado. Ahora su padre estaba muerto, y en realidad, ella nunca había logrado descubrir lo que él habría querido. Ahora estaba cansada. Y sola.

–No hubo testigos –dijo unos de los detectives que caminaban junto a ella–. El forense dice que sucedió entre las 10:15 y las 10:28 de la noche. No hay señales de forcejeo.

A Paty no le agradaba esta escena del crimen. Había demasiada gente involucrada y ya habían pasado demasiadas personas por ahí antes de que ella llegara. A partir de este momento, cada uno de sus movimientos estaría a la vista de los demás, y sin importar cuán profesional fuera su trabajo de investigación, alguien terminaría robándole el crédito. Había demasiados departamentos involucrados y eso significaba demasiada política.

Finalmente, pasó por delante de los reporteros e ingresó al área restringida que estaba reservada para los oficiales de élite. Las cosas comenzaron a calmarse cuando llegó al siguiente pasillo. Entonces, Paty pudo comenzar a pensar de nuevo.

La puerta del camerino estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Paty se puso un guante de látex y terminó de abrirla.

Después de veinte años como policía, lo había visto todo. Había visto personas asesinadas en prácticamente todas las maneras posibles. Incluso había visto gente asesinada en formas que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido ni en sus peores pesadillas. Pero nunca antes había observado algo como esto. No porque la violencia hubiese sido abrumadora. Esto era algo más. Era irreal. Demasiado silencioso. Todo estaba en su lugar. Excepto el cuerpo, claro. El joven estaba sentado hacia atrás en la silla con el cuello expuesto. Y ahí, bajo la luz, había dos agujeros perfectos en la vena yugular.

No había sangre ni señales de forcejeo. Tampoco prendas rasgadas ni objetos fuera de su lugar. Era como si un murciélago hubiera descendido, succionando la sangre con toda pulcritud, y volado de nuevo sin tocar nada más. Era inquietante y aterrador. De no ser porque estaba completamente pálido. Paty habría pensado que el cantante seguía vivo y solo estaba tomando una siesta. Incluso se sintió inclinada a acercarse y sentir su pulso, pero sabía que sería algo estúpido.

Thomas Stevens. Era joven, y por lo que se había escuchado, también era un bastardo arrogante. ¿Sería posible que tuviera enemigos siendo tan joven?

"¿Qué diablos le podría haber hecho eso?" , se preguntó Paty. "¿Un animal? ¿Una persona? ¿Sería un nuevo tipo de arma? ¿O se lo habría hecho el mismo?

–Por el ángulo de ataque se puede descartar el suicidio –dijo el detective Whitman, quién se encontraba con una libreta al lado de Paty, y como siempre, leyendo su mente.

–Quiero saber todo lo que se pueda saber de él –dijo Paty–. Quiero saber a quién le debía dinero, quiénes eran sus enemigos. Quiero conocer a sus ex novias y a sus posibles conquistas . Lo quiero todo. Tal vez este joven se metió con gente equivocada.

–Sí, señora –dijo Whitman y salió del camerino de inmediato.

¿Por qué habrían elegido ese momento específico para asesinarlo? ¿Por qué en el intermedio? ¿Estarían tratando de enviar algún mensaje?

Paty caminó lentamente sobre las alfombras del camerino. Dio vueltas y miró a Tom desde todos los ángulos posibles. Su atractivo físico era asombroso a pesar de que estaba muerto. Qué desperdicio.

En ese momento se escuchó un repentino ruido en el camerino. Todos los oficiales voltearon al mismo tiempo y advirtieron que la pequeña televisión que estaba en la esquina se había encendido. Comenzaron a transmitir la presentación de aquella noche; el sonido de la _Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven_ inundó la habitación.

Uno de los detectives se acercó a la televisión para apagarla.

–No lo hagas –dijo Paty.

El detective se detuvo a medio camino.

–Quiero escuchar –agregó.

La detective se quedó de pie mirando a Tom. Escuchaba su voz y admiraba su figura, que hasta hace apenas unas horas, estaba llena de vida. Era una situación espeluznante.

Paty volvió a caminar en círculo en el camerino, pero en esta ocasión se arrodilló.

–Ya revisamos todo el lugar, detective –le dijo el agente del FBI con impaciencia.

Paty detectó algo con el rabillo del ojo. Se estiró entre unos de los elegante sillones. Alargó el cuello, torció el brazo y luego lo extendió. Por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando. Se puso se pie acalorada. En la mano tenía un pequeño trozo de papel.

Todos los detectives la miraron.

–Es la mitad de un boleto –dijo al mismo tiempo que lo examinaba con la mano enguantada– mezzanine, ala derecha, asiento tres. Es del concierto de hoy.

Paty miró a los detectives con dureza; ellos permanecieron incrédulos.

–¿Crees que le pertenecía al asesino? –preguntó uno de ellos.

–Bien, pues de algo estoy segura –dijo ella y miró por última vez a la estrella británica de la ópera -: no le pertenecía a él.

Alistear caminó por los pasillo alfombrados. Trotó entre la densa multitud. Estaba molesto como de costumbre. Odiaba las aglomeraciones y detestaba el Carnegie Hall. Ya había asistido a un concierto ahí en 1890 y las cosas no habían salido nada bien. A Stear le costaba trabajo olvidar. Caminó por el pasillo; su túnica negra le cubría el cuello y enmarcaba su rostro. La gente se abría para dejarlo pasar, incluidos oficiales, guardias de seguridad y agentes de prensa. Todos se hacían un lado para que él pasara.

"Es demasiado fácil controlar a los humanos –pensó–. La más ligera presión mental los hace moverse a un lado del camino como si fueran ovejas"

Stear era un vampiro que pertenecía a la Cofradía de Blacktide, y que había visto de todo en sus más de tres mil años de vida. Fue testigo de la Revolución Francesa. También vio cómo se extendió la viruela en Europa –incluso ayudó a propagarla–. Casi no quedaba nada que lo pudiera sorprender.

Sin embargo anoche estaba atónito, y eso no le agradaba.

Por lo general sólo permitía que su imponente presencia hablara por sí misma y obligara a la gente a apartarse de su camino. A pesar de su edad, seguía luciendo muy joven y guapo, y eso provocaba que la gente le abriera el paso. Pero esa noche no tenía paciencia debido a las circunstancias. Tenía preguntas apremiantes que aún carecían de respuesta.

¿Qué tipo de vampiro granuja tendría el cinismo de asesinar abiertamente a un humano? ¿Qué tipo de vampiro dejaría el cuerpo expuesto de una forma tan pública? Iba en contra de todos los reglamentos de su raza. No importaba si era un vampiro del lado bueno o del malo, había cruzado una línea que no se cruza. Nadie quería que su raza atrajera ese tipo de atención. El castigo a aquel ultraje era la muerte. Una prolongada y tortuosa muerte.

¿Quién sería tan temerario para hacer algo así? ¿Para captar tanta atención indeseable por parte de la prensa, los políticos y la policía? Y lo peor… ¿Quién lo habría hecho dentro del territorio de su Cofradía? Aquel acto hacía que la Cofradía de Stear quedara mal, muy mal.

Daba la impresión de que estaban indefensos. La raza entera de los vampiros se pondría de acuerdo para hacerlos pagar. Y si no encontraban al granuja, eso podría significar una guerra irremediable. Una lucha que por el momento, nadie podría darse el lujo de tener, no cuando estaban a punto de ejecutar el plan maestro.

Stear pasó junto a una detective y ella chocó contra él con bastante fuerza. Para colmo, volteó y se le quedó viendo. El vampiro se sorprendió. Ningún otro humano entre los que estaban ahí tenía la fuerza de voluntad para siquiera notarlo. Seguramente aquella mujer era más fuerte que los demás. Era eso o, tal vez, él se estaba haciendo descuidado.

Stear duplicó su poder mental y lo dirigió a la mujer. Finalmente ella sacudió la cabeza, dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Debía tener cuidado con ella; se fijó en su placa y vio su nombre: Detective Patricia O'Brien. Esa mujer podría convertirse en un problema.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo. Pasó junto a otros reporteros, atravesó la zona acordonada y, finalmente evadió un grupo de agentes del FBI. Llegó hasta la puerta entreabierta y miró en el interior. El camerino estaba lleno de más agentes. Había un hombre que vestía un traje muy costoso y a juzgar por su nerviosa y ambiciosa mirada, Stear supo que se trataba de un político.

–La embajada Británica no está contenta –le dijo con rudeza al agente del FBI a cargo–. Usted comprenderá que no se trata de un asunto de la policía de Nueva York, o del gobierno estadounidense. Thomas era una estrella entre nuestros cantantes y su asesinato debe interpretarse como un agravio a nuestra nación.

Stear levantó la palma de la mano y uso su poder mental para callar al diplomático. Le molestaba mucho escuchar a los políticos, y con lo que éste había dicho, tenía más que suficiente. También odiaba a los británicos. De hecho, odiaba casi todo, pero aquella noche su odio había alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Su impaciencia lo estaba llevando al límite.

Nadie en el camerino notó que Stear le había cerrado la boca al político, ni siquiera él mismo. O tal vez estaban agradecidos. De cualquier manera, Stear se hizo a un lado y utilizó su poder para sugerirles a todos que salieran del camerino.

–Yo digo que salgamos todos a tomar un descanso –dijo de repente el agente del FBI que estaba a cargo–. Tenemos que despejar un poco nuestras mentes.

Los agentes estuvieron de acuerdo y abandonaron el camerino de inmediato, como si fuera lo más natural. Como último paso, Stear los obligó a cerrar la puerta en cuanto salió el último de ellos. Detestaba el sonido de la voz humana, y en ese momento en particular, se sentía bastante sensible.

Respiró hondo. Cuando por fin estuvo solo dejó que sus pensamientos se enfocaran en aquel humano. Se acercó a Tom y movió el cuello de su camisa para ver las marcas de la mordida. Luego se estiró y puso dos de sus pálidos dedos sobre ellas. Observó la distancia que había entre las dos heridas. La distancia era bastante corta. Se trataba de una mujer. El vampiro rebelde era una hembra. Joven. Los dientes no habían entrado a gran profundidad.

Volvió a colocar los dedos en la mordida y cerró los ojos. Trató de percibir la naturaleza de la sangre del vampiro que hizo la mordida. Finalmente, abrió los ojos consternado y retiró los dedos con rapidez. No le gustó lo que había sentido. Era incapaz de reconocerlo. Era claro que se trataba de un vampiro rebelde que no pertenecía a su Cofradía ni a ninguna otra. Lo más inquietante era que no podía detectar de qué raza de vampiro se trataba. Eso jamás le había sucedido en sus tres mil años de vida.

Levantó los dedos y los probó. La esencia de aquel vampiro lo abrumó. Por lo general, eso habría sido suficiente para localizarlo, pero, en ese momento, se sentía inhábil para ello. Seguía perdido. Algo estaba empañando su visión.

Frunció el ceño. En ese caso no tendrían otra opción más que confiar en que la policía la encontraría. Sus superiores no estarían felices.

Stear estaba mucho más molesto que antes, si es que acaso era posible. Se quedo mirando a Tom sin saber que hacer con él. En unas cuantas horas despertaría y se convertiría en un vampiro más sin Cofradía, y sin un sitio adónde ir. Podría matarlo en ese preciso instante y acabar con el asunto, incluso hasta lo disfrutaría. La raza de los vampiros no necesitaba nuevos integrantes.

Pero eso sería como darle un gran regalo a Tom porque, de esa manera, no tendría que sufrir la inmortalidad, ni los miles de años de supervivencia y desesperanza. Ni las miles de noches interminables. No. Eso sería demasiada amabilidad. ¿Por qué no mejor hacer se Tom sufriera un poco junto con él?

Lo pensó un poco. Era un cantante de ópera. Sí, eso le gustaría a la Cofradía. Aquel jovencito inglés podría entretenerlos cuando se les diera la gana. Sí, lo traería de vuelta, lo convertiría y tendría un nuevo sirviente a su disposición.

Además, Tom le podría ayudar a encontrar a la chica, pues su esencia corría ahora por sus venas. Podría conducirlo hasta donde ella estaba, y entonces, la harían pagar.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO XII

Candy se despertó con un dolor ardiente. Sentía que la piel se le quemaba, y cuando trató de abrir los ojos, unas terribles punzadas que estallaron en su cráneo se lo impidieron.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y utilizó las manos para sentir lo que la rodeaba. Estaba encima de algo suave pero a la vez firme. Era desigual. No podía ser un colchón. Pasó los dedos encima, parecía plástico.

Candy abrió los ojos –ahora con más lentitud –y miró hacia donde estaban sus manos apoyadas. Había plástico negro y un aroma. ¿Qué era? Volteó la cabeza y abrió los ojos un poco más. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que estaba tumbada sobre su espalda, en una pila de basura. Estiró el cuello, se encontraba en un basurero.

Al sentarse, el dolor estalló y sintió que el cuello y la cabeza se le derretían. La pestilencia era insoportable. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos y se horrorizó. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado allí?

Se frotó la frente tratando de evocar los sucesos que la habían conducido hasta ahí. Estaba en blanco. Trató de acordarse de la noche anterior. Hizo uso de toda su voluntad para recordar, y poco a poco, lo logró.

Recordó la pelea que había tenido con su madre, el metro, el encuentro con Archie, el Carnegie Hall, el concierto. Y luego… el hambre, la ansiedad. Sí, la ansiedad. Recordaba haber dejado a Archie y haber salido corriendo a vagar por los pasillos. Y después… nada.

¿A dónde había ido? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y cómo había terminado ahí? ¿La habría drogado Archie? ¿Habría abusado de ella para luego ir a tirarla ahí?

No, no podía creer eso. Él no era de ese tipo. El último recuerdo que tenía era el de ella vagando por los pasillos. Lo había dejado muy atrás, así que no, él no pudo haberle hecho daño.

¿Y entonces?

Candy se puso lentamente de rodillas sobre la basura; unos de sus pies se hundió entre dos bolsas y ella comenzó a caer con más velocidad en el depósito. Sacó el pie con rapidez y se percato de que estaba sobre algo sólido. Se escuchaba el ruido de botellas de plástico que chocaba entre sí.

Miró hacia arriba y vio que la tapa de metal del depósito estaba abierta. ¿Acaso la habría levantado ella misma para meterse ahí la noche anterior? ¿Habría sido capaz? Se estiró y sujeto la barra de metal que se ubicaba en la parte superior. Sintió que no tendría fuerza suficiente para levantarse, pero lo intentó y se sorprendió al ver que pudo hacerlo con gran facilidad. Con un elegante movimiento balanceó las piernas hacia un lado, saltó varios metros hacia abajo y cayó sobre la acera. Lo hizo con gran agilidad y sin lastimarse. ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

Cuando Candy aterrizó en la acera neoyorquina, una pareja bien vestida pasó a su lado y su aspecto los asustó; la veían con mortificación, incapaces de entender por qué una adolescente saltaría de repente de un enorme tiradero de basura. No dejaban de mirarla con gran extrañeza, pero pronto aceleraron el paso y de alejaron de ella la más rápido posible.

Candy no pudo culparlos. Seguramente ella habría hecho lo mismo. Se miró y notó que todavía tenía puesto el vestido de coctel de la noche anterior. Su ropa estaba sucia y cubierta de basura. Apestaba. Trató de sacudirse lo mejor posible. Al hacerlo se frotó el cuerpo y pasó las manos por sus bolsillos. No tenía celular. Su mente no paraba de trabajar. Estaba tratando de recordar si lo había sacado del departamento.

No. Lo había dejado ahí en su habitación, en la esquina del escritorio. Tenía la intención de tomarlo, pero su madre la había agitado tanto que lo olvidó. "Mierda."

También había dejado el diario. Los necesitaba ahora; además necesitaba darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Candy miró su muñeca; había perdido su reloj. Debió haberlo olvidado en algún lugar durante la noche. Dio un paso y se internó en la acera llena de gente. La luz del sol le dio directamente en la cara y el dolor resplandeció a través de su frente.

De inmediato volvió a ocultarse entre las sombras. No podía entender lo que sucedía. Afortunadamente ya era tarde y, con suerte, aquella resaca o lo que fuera, se le pasaría rápido.

Trató de pensar. ¿A dónde iría? Quería llamar a Archie. Era una locura porque apenas lo conocía y porque, después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, estaba segura de que él nunca querría volver a verla. Sin embargo, él era el único en quien podía pensar. Deseaba escuchar su voz y estar con él. Necesitaba que le dijera lo que había sucedido. Estaba desesperada por hablar con él. Le urgía ir por su celular.

Volvería a casa una última vez para sacar el teléfono y el diario. Rezó por que su madre no estuviera ahí. Tal vez, solo tal vez, la suerte estaría de su lado.

Candy se quedó frente al edificio mirando con aprensión.

Atardecía y la luz ya no le molestaba tanto. De hecho, conforme se acercaba la noche, más fuerte se sentía.

Para su sorpresa subió los cinco pisos con la velocidad de un rayo. Subió los escalones de tres en tres y las piernas jamás se le cansaron. No podía imaginar lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo, pero fuera lo que fuera, le encantaba.

Su buen humor se acabó cuando se acercó a la puerta del departamento. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar porque no sabía si su madre estaría en casa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla?

Al estirar el brazo para girar la perilla, descubrió que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Su preocupación aumentó. ¿Por qué estaría abierto el departamento?

Candy entró con lentitud y la madera del piso crujió bajos sus pasos. Su celular estaba en el suelo; extrañada, lo recogió, atravesó el recibidor y llegó a la sala. Una vez adentró giró, y de repente, tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos. Una espantosa oleada de náuseas la invadía, estaba conmocionada. Dio la vuelta y vomitó.

Su madre se encontraba tirada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos. Estaba muerta. Era su madre. Yacía muerta. ¿Cómo era posible?

Tenía una herida en el cuello, de la que manaba la sangre que había formado un charco en el suelo. No había manera alguna de que ella pudiera habérsela hecho a sí misma. Alguien la había matado. La había asesinado. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién? A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a su madre, jamás habría deseado que tuviera ese fin.

La sangre aún estaba fresca, por lo que Candy comprendió que todo acababa de suceder. Había encontrado la puerta abierta. ¿Tal vez alguien entró al departamento a la fuerza?

Candy giró de repente sobre sus talones mirando alrededor. Sintió como se le erizaba el cabello. ¿Había alguien más en el departamento?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, en ese preciso momento aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación tres personas vestidas de negro. Caminaron con desenfado por la sala y se dirigieron directamente a ella. Eran tres hombre cuya edad era imposible de adivinar. Parecían eternos, pero tal vez tenían casi treinta. Eran musculosos; no había un gramo de grasa en sus cuerpos. Estaba bien arreglados y se veían muy, muy pálidos.

Uno de ellos caminó con paso lento.

Candy retrocedió, temerosa. La invadió un nuevo sentimiento, el del miedo. No entendía por qué pero podía percibir la energía de aquel hombre. Y era una energía muy negativa.

–Entonces –dijo el líder del grupo con una siniestra y grave voz–, el pollito regresa al gallinero.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Candy mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Miró alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera usar como un arma. Tal vez un tubo o un bate de beisbol. Comenzó a pensar en las salidas del lugar. La ventana estaba detrás de ella, pero no recordaba si conducía a alguna escalera de incendios.

–Eso es precisamente lo que nosotros queríamos preguntarte a ti –dijo el líder. Y señaló el cuerpo de su madre–: Tu amiga humana no pudo respondernos. Esperamos que tú sí puedas hacerlo.

"¿Humana?" ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Candy dio dos pasos más hacia atrás. Ya casi no tenía espacio porque estaba prácticamente pegada a la pared. Y justo en ese instante lo recordó: la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas _sí_ conducía a una escalera de incendios. El primer día que estuvo en el departamento se había sentado ahí. Estaba oxidada y desvencijada. Pero al parecer, funcionaba.

–Te diste un festín en el Carnegie Hall –dijo el hombre, en tanto que los otros tres se le acercaron con lentitud, un paso a la vez–. Fue algo muy teatral.

Candy trató de recordar con desesperación.

"¿Festín?" aunque se esforzó de verdad, no tenía idea de lo que el hombre decía.

–¿Por qué en el intermedio? –preguntó de nuevo–. ¿Qué mensaje estabas tratando de enviar?

Candy ya estaba completamente pegada a la pared y no tenía a dónde ir. Los Los hombres dieron un paso más y ella se dio cuenta de que la matarían si no les decía lo que querían saber.

Se esforzó y siguió pensando: "¿Mensaje? ¿Intermedio?" Recordó que anduvo vagando por los pasillos y que iba de puerta en puerta buscando algo. Sí, ya fluían los recuerdos: había una puerta abierta, era un camerino. Un hombre en el interior que la miró. La miró con miedo. Y entonces…

–Estabas en _nuestro_ territorio – dijo el hombre–. Y ya conoces la reglas. Vas a tener que responder por esto.

Los hombre dieron un paso más.

¡Crash!.

En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, y varios policías uniformados entraron a toda prisa apuntando con sus armas.

–¡No se muevan! –gritó uno de los policías.

Los tres hombres giraron sobre los talones y miraron a los policías. Entonces, comenzaron a caminar con paso lento hacia ellos sin mostrar temor alguno.

–¡Les dije que no se movieran!

El líder continuó caminando y el policía disparó el arma. El estruendo fue ensordecedor. Increíblemente, el líder no se detuvo. Sonrió aún más y luego estiró el brazo para atrapar la bala en el aire con la mano. Candy se conmocionó al ver aquello. El hombre levantó la mano, cerró el puño y quebró la bala. Enseguida abrió la mano y dejó caer lentamente el polvo al suelo.

Los policías también lo observaron atónitos y con la boca abierta.

El líder sonrió de nuevo y levantó el brazo para tomar el arma del policía. Se la arrebató, la levantó y golpeó al policía en la cara haciéndolo volar hacia atrás hasta chocar con sus hombres.

Candy ya había visto demasiado y sin dudarlo ni un instante, giró, abrió la ventana y bajó corriendo por los oxidados y desvencijados escalones. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dando vueltas y girando cuando era necesario. Aquella vieja escalera de incendios parecía no haber sido usada en años; cuando Candy dio uno de varios giros, se desprendió un escalón. Ella gritó cuando resbaló, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio. A pesar de que toda la estructura de la escalera se movió y se balanceó de un lado a otro, no se colapsó.

Después de bajar tres pisos, Candy escuchó un ruido. Miró hacía arriba y vio que los tres hombres también venían bajando por la escalera a una velocidad increíble, mucho más rápido de lo que ella lo había hecho. Entonces tuvo que acelerar el paso.

Cuando llegó al primer piso se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, ya que, entre la escalera y la acera, había una distancia de casi cinco metros. Volteó hacia arriba y vio que los hombres seguían bajando tras de ella. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y al no tener otra opción, saltó.

La chica creyó que el impacto sería muy fuerte y se preparó para recibirlo, pero, para su sorpresa, aterrizó con agilidad sobre sus pies como si fuera un gato, sin sentir dolor. De inmediato corrió con la seguridad de que dejaría atrás a sus perseguidores sin importar quiénes fueran.

Al final de la cuadra , impresionada por la increíble velocidad que había alcanzado, Candy miró hacia atrás esperando ver a los hombres a lo lejos. Sin embargo, se quedó atónita cuando descubrió que la seguían a solo unos pasos de distancia. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Antes de poder responderse, sintió varios cuerpos sobre ella. Los hombres la había derribado y la tenían en el suelo.

Candy reunió toda su nueva fuerza para responder a sus atacantes. A uno de ellos lo golpeó con el codo y se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio que el hombre salía disparado a varios metros de distancia. La chica se sintió animada, por lo que giró sobre sus talones y le dio un codazo a otro de ellos. Una vez más observó con alegría cómo el hombre salía volando en la dirección contraria.

En ese instante el líder le cayó encima y comenzó a asfixiarla. Tenía más fuerza que los otros. Era como ver a los ojos de un tiburón, pero aquel ser parecía no tener alma: era la visión de la muerte misma. Candy usó todo su poder, todo su vigor, y logró girar y sacudirse al hombre. Se puso se pie de un brinco y corrió de nuevo.

No había llegado muy lejos cuando, repentinamente el líder la derribó una vez más. ¿Por qué era tan rápido? Acababa de aventarlo y ya estaba ahí otra vez.

Esta ocasión, antes de que Candy pudiera responder, sintió la fuerza de sus nudillos sobre una de sus mejillas y, aunque todo le dio vueltas, recuperó la conciencia en poco tiempo; estaba preparada para seguir peleando cuando súbitamente, los otros dos hombres la derribaron en el piso. El líder sacó un paño de su bolsillo.

Antes de ser capaz de reaccionar, Candy sintió el paño sobre su nariz y boca. Cuando inhaló profundamente por última vez, vio cómo el mundo giraba y todo se tornaba brumoso.

Candy podría haber jurado que justo antes de hundirse en la oscuridad total, alcanzó a escuchar que una voz maligna le susurraba al oído:

–Ahora nos perteneces.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

CAPITULO XIII

Cuando Candy despertó, la negrura más intensa la rodeaba. En las muñecas y los tobillos percibía el frío toque del metal. Le dolían las piernas y los brazos, y entonces, reparó en que estaba de pie y encadenada. Sintió que tenía los brazos estirados hacia los lados y cuando trató de moverlos le fue imposible. Tampoco pudo mover los pies. Intentó liberarse y escuchó el cascabeleo del metal –e inmediatamente notó como este se le enterraba con más fuerza en las muñecas y los tobillos. ¿En dónde demonios estaba?

Abrió los ojos y sintió que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Trató de averiguar en dónde se hallaba. Era un lugar frío. Ella estaba vestida, pero con los pies descalzos alcanzaba a sentir la frialdad de la piedra sobre la que se encontraba, la cual también sentía en su espalda. Estaba contra un muro, estaba encadenada a un muro.

Miró con avidez a su alrededor y trató de dilucidar qué había ahí; sin embargo, la oscuridad era total. Tenía frío y sed. Tragó saliva advirtiendo la resequedad en su garganta.

Candy jaló con todas las nuevas fuerzas que tenía, pero a pesar de todo las cadenas no cedieron. Estaba atrapada.

Abrió la boca para gritar y pedir ayuda. Al principio, ni siquiera pudo emitir sonido alguno porque tenía la boca demasiado seca. Volvió a tragar saliva.

–¡Ayuda! –gritó con voz rasposa–. ¡Ayúdenme! –lo intentó de nuevo. En esta ocasión los gritos fueron bastante intensos. Pero nada. Escuchó con detenimiento y de pronto detectó un leve zumbido a lo lejos, pero, ¿De dónde venía?

¿Cuál fue el último lugar en dónde había estado?

Recordó que había ido a casa, al departamento. Frunció el ceño, tenía la imagen de su madre en la mente. Estaba muerta. Sintió una gran pena, como si hubiera sido su culpa de alguna manera. También sintió remordimiento y deseó haber sido una mejor hija a pesar de que su madre nunca la trató bien, aunque, como se lo había revelado el día anterior, ni siquiera fuera su hija. ¿Fue algo que dijo solo porque tuvo un arranque de ira? O tal vez… ¿lo había dicho enserio?

Y luego… aquella gente, esos hombre tan pálidos y vestidos de negro. Después, la policía, la bala. ¿Cómo habían detenido la bala? ¿Qué eran esos hombres? ¿Por qué habían usado la palabra _humana_? Sin no los hubiera visto detener la bala en el aire, habría pensado que solo se trataba de alucinaciones.

Luego el callejón, la persecución.

Y por último… la oscuridad.

Candy escuchó que una puerta de metal crujía. Parpadeó varias veces cuando una luz apareció a la distancia: era una antorcha, y alguien venía hacia ella portándola. En el momento en que se acercó, el cuadro se iluminó. Era una enorme habitación tallada en piedra donde se producían ecos disonantes. Parecía muy antiguo.

Candy observó los rasgos del hombre que había entrado cuando este aproximó. El individuo levantó la antorcha a la altura de su rostro y se le quedó viendo como si se tratara de un vil insecto.

Aquel hombre era grotesco; tenía facciones distorsionadas que lo hacían lucir como un brujo viejo y demacrado. El hombre sonrió, y con eso, dejó entrever una hilera de dientecillos anaranjados y desprendió un pútrido aliento de su boca. Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella.

Después alzó la mano hasta su cara y Candy pudo ver sus largas, curveadas y amarillentas uñas. El hombre rasgó lentamente las mejillas de la chica con sus garras. No lo suficiente para sacarle sangre, pero sí para hacerla sentir asqueada. El hombre sonrió aún más.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Candy aterrada–. ¿En dónde estoy?

El hombre continuó sonriendo y examinando a su presa. Fijó la mirada en su cuello y se lamió los labios.

En ese momento Candy escuchó el sonido de otra puerta de metal que se abría, y vio que varias antorchas se acercaban.

–¡Déjenla! –gritó una voz entre las luces. El hombre que estaba de pie frente a Candy retrocedió de inmediato varios metros e inclinó la cabeza tras la reprimenda.

El grupo entero de antorchas avanzó, y en cuanto los portadores estuvieron más cerca, Candy pudo ver a su líder. Era el hombre que la había perseguido por el callejón. La miró con intensidad y le ofreció una sonrisa con la calidez del hielo. Era un hombre hermoso, sin edad, pero al mismo tiempo, aterrador. Era maligno. La observaba con sus grandes ojos del color del carbón.

A sus costados habían otros cinco hombres vestidos de negro igual que él. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se le asemejaba ni en talla, ni en hermosura. También habían dos mujeres en el grupo que la miraron con la misma frialdad.

–Por favor, disculpa a nuestro sirviente –dijo el hombre con una voz profunda, fría e indolente.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Candy–. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

–Perdona lo incómodo de las instalaciones –dijo el hombre mientras recorría con la mano la gruesa cadena de metal que la mantenía atada al muro. Y agregó–: Te dejaremos ir con mucho gusto si respondes a algunas de nuestras preguntas.

Candy lo miró sin saber qué decir.

Permíteme comenzar. Mi nombre es Alistear y soy el Líder Adjunto de la Cofradía de Blacktide– hizo una pausa–. Es tu turno.

–No sé qué quieren de mí –contestó Candy.

–Que nos digas cuál es tu Cofradía, para empezar. ¿A cuál perteneces?

Candy se esforzó mucho para tratar de dilucidar si acaso se había vuelto loca. ¿Se estaría imaginando todo aquello? Pensó que tal vez estaba atrapada en alguna especie de pesadilla nauseabunda. No obstante, al sentir la crudeza del frio acero en la muñecas y los tobillos, supo que no era así. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle a aquel hombre. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Cofradía?

–No le pertenezco a nadie –contestó ella.

Él la contempló por un largo rato y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien, como quieras, tenemos experiencia con vampiros rebeldes. Siempre es lo mismo: vienen a probar nuestra tolerancia, a investigar cuán seguro es nuestro territorio, y después de eso, llegan más. Así es como inician los cambios en las demarcaciones. Pero, ¿sabes?, nunca se salen con la suya. Nuestra Cofradía es las más antigua y poderosa. Nadie va a venir aquí a matar esperando salir ileso. Es por eso que te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Quién te envió? ¿Cuándo planean invadirnos?

¿Territorio? ¿Invasiones? Candy no podía entender nada y seguía creyendo que tal vez estaba soñando. Tal vez le habían suministrado algún tipo de droga, tal vez Archie le había dado algo. Pero, según recordaba, no había bebido nada. Además ella nunca se drogaba. No, no estaba soñando. Esto era real. A pesar de lo aterrador, era increíblemente real.

Candy podría haber pensado que solo se trataba de un grupo de gente que estaba loca de remate, que era una especie de culto raro o de una sociedad secreta de lunáticos. Pero después de todo lo que había sucedido durante las cuarenta y ocho horas pasadas, prefirió considerarlo una vez más. Tenía una fuerza inaudita y su comportamiento había cambiado. Sentía que su cuerpo había sufrido una transformación. ¿Podrían existir los vampiros? ¿Era ella uno de ellos? ¿Acaso había caído por error en medio de una especie de guerra de vampiros?

Qué suerte…

Candy miró a su interlocutor preguntándose; ¿en realidad había ella asesinado a alguien?, ¿a quién? No recordaba mucho, pero tenía la espantosa sensación de que lo que le había dicho aquel hombre podría ser verdad, que quizá _sí_ había matado a alguien. Y eso era lo que la hacía sentirse sumamente mal. De repente, tuvo un terrible sentimiento de culpa, el remordimiento la invadió. Si acaso era eso cierto, si se había convertido en una asesina, nunca podría vivir con ello.

Volvió a mirar al hombre.

–No me envió nadie –dijo por fin–. No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió, pero, sea lo que sea, lo hice por mi propia cuenta. En realidad no sé lo que fue, y lamento mucho lo ocurrido. En verdad, no quise hacerlo.

Stear volteó y miró a los demás, quienes no podían dejar de verlo. Sacudió la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en Candy. Su mirada se tornó aún más fría y agresiva.

–Ya veo, me estás tomando por un tonto. No es una buena idea.

Stear hizo una señal a sus subordinados. Ellos corrieron hasta Candy y le quitaron las cadenas. Sus brazos de desplomaron, y en cuanto eso sucedió, experimentó un gran dolor al sentir cómo la sangre fluía de vuelta a sus muñecas. De igual forma liberaron sus tobillos. Cuatro de los subordinados, dos de cada lado, la sujetaron con fuerza de los brazos y de los hombros.

–Si no me contestas –dijo Stear–, tendrás que hacerlo ante la asamblea. Solo recuerda que tú misma elegiste ese destino. Ellos no te mostrarán piedad como yo pude haberlo hecho.

Cuando la conducían hacia afuera, Stear agregó:

–No tengas duda de que te matarán de cualquier manera. La diferencia es que yo lo habría hecho fácilmente y sin dolor. Ahora serás testigo del verdadero sufrimiento.

Candy trató de resistirse pero fue inútil. La conducían a algún lugar, y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aceptar su destino.

Y rezar.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de roble, Candy no pudo creer lo que vio. Era un enorme salón flanqueado por interminables columnas ornamentadas. Estaba bien iluminado y había antorchas colocadas cada metro y medio. Parecía un panteón antiguo.

Lo primero que notó al ingresar fue el ruido. Había una multitud enorme. Candy miró alrededor y vio cientos, si no es que miles, de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro que se movían con rapidez por el salón. Sus movimientos era ágiles, aleatorios e… inhumanos.

Después escuchó un zumbido y volteó hacia arriba. Vio a docenas de aquellos individuos saltar, o volar, por todo el lugar. Iban del suelo al techo, del techo a los balcones, de las columnas a las cornisas. Eso era lo que provocaba el sonido que había escuchado; fue como si hubiera entrado a una cueva repleta de murciélagos.

En cuanto asimiló las escena frente a ella, se quedó pasmada por completo. Los vampiros sí existían. ¿Sería ella uno de ellos?

La condujeron al núcleo del salón. Un vez más estaba encadenada y sentía el frío de la piedra bajo las plantas de sus pies. La llevaron hasta un punto en el centro del piso, el cual estaba diseñado como un gran círculo de mosaico.

El zumbido decayó en cuanto ella llegó al centro. Los movimientos, se tornaron más lentos y cientos de vampiros tomaron un lugar en el enorme anfiteatro de piedra que estaba junto a ella. Parecía una asamblea política. Era como en las fotografías que había visto del informe presidencial. Claro que, en lugar de cientos de políticos, éstos eran cientos de vampiros que no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Su orden y disciplina eran impresionantes. En pocos segundos estuvieron sentados y callados. El salón quedó en silencio.

Ella estaba de pie al centro, todavía sometida por los sirvientes, cuando Stear dio un paso al lado, juntó las manos e inclinó la cabeza como reverencia.

Había una enorme silla de piedra frente a la Asamblea que parecía un trono. Candy alcanzó a distinguir que en ella estaba sentado un vampiro que se veía más grande que todos los demás. Le pareció que lucia antiquísimo. Había algo especial en sus ojos azules y fríos. Con ellos la miró como si hubiera visto pasar diez mil años. Ella no soportaba la sensación que le provocaba su mirada, una que parecía encarnar al mal mismo.

Con una voz cavernosa y profunda, carente de calidez, el vampiro habló y produjo un eco en la inmensa cámara:

–Bien, ésta es la hembra que ingresó a nuestro territorio sin autorización.

Después se dirigió a ella y le preguntó:

–¿Quién es el líder de tu Cofradía?

Candy se le quedó viendo sin saber cómo responder. Una vez más, no tenía idea de qué decir.

–No tengo un líder – respondió–. Y tampoco pertenezco a una Cofradía. Estoy aquí sola.

–Ya sabes cuál es el castigo para los merodeadores –aseveró el hombre, con una sonrisa que empezaba a nacer en las comisuras de su boca–. Si existe algo peor que la inmortalidad, es la inmortalidad en tortura.

El hombre volvió a mirarla.

–Ésta es tu última oportunidad– dijo.

Candy le devolvió la mirada sin saber qué decir. Con el rabillo del ojo trató de buscar una salida. Pero no vio nada.

–Esta bien, como tú desees –agregó y asintió ligeramente.

Entonces se abrió una puerta y de ella salieron dos sirvientes arrastrando a un vampiro encadenado. Lo llevaron hasta el centro del salón, a tan solo unos metros de donde estaba Candy. Ella observó llena de miedo sin saber lo que sucedía .

–Este vampiro infringió las reglas del apareamiento– dijo el líder–. No es un agravio tan deplorable como el tuyo, pero de cualquier manera, tuvimos que castigarlo.

El líder volvió a asentir y uno de los sirvientes caminó al frente con un pequeño frasco lleno de líquido. Se acercó al vampiro encadenado y le arrojó el contenido.

El vampiro comenzó a dar alaridos. Candy vio cómo se le inflaba la piel de todo el brazo y comenzaron a surgir ampollas de inmediato, como si se hubiera quemado. Los gritos eran insoportables.

–Éste no es cualquier tipo de agua bendita –dijo el líder con la mirada fija en Candy–, tiene una carga especial. Proviene del Vaticano, y te puedo asegurar que quema cualquier piel y que el dolor es espantoso, mucho peor que el que provoca el ácido.

El hombre miró de nuevo a Candy por un largo rato. En el salón reinaba el más absoluto silencio.

–Dinos de dónde eres, y te evitarás una muerte abominable.

Candy tragó saliva y pensó que no le gustaría sentir el ardor del agua bendita en su piel; era evidente que provocaba un dolor insoportable. Pero claro, si ella en realidad no era un vampiro, entonces no tendría por qué hacerle daño. De cualquier manera, no era algo que tuviera ganas de comprobar.

Jaló las nuevas cadenas pero tampoco éstas cedieron. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y el sudor le corría por la frente. ¿Qué demonios podría decirle a aquel hombre?

Él volvió a fijarle la mirada con un aire sentencioso.

–Eres valiente. Admiro la lealtad que le tienes a tu Cofradía, pero tu tiempo se ha acabado.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Candy escuchó las cadenas. Se asomó un poco y vio que dos sirvientes estaban llevando un caldero enorme. Cada vez que jalaban las cuerdas, el caldero subía más y más. Cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros de altura, lo balancearon para colocarlo justo por encima de la cabeza de Candy.

–A ese vampiro solo le salpicamos un poco de agua bendita –dijo el líder–. En el caldero que está encima de ti hay litros. En cuanto toquen tu cuerpo, sentirás el dolor más terrible e inimaginable que pueda existir. Es un sufrimiento que perdurará a lo largo de toda tu existencia. Sin embargo, permanecerás viva, inmóvil e indefensa. Recuerda: tú fuiste quién eligió este destino.

El hombre hizo una señal y Candy sintió que él corazón le palpitaba diez veces más rápido. Los sirvientes que estaban a sus lados atoraron las cadenas a la piedra y salieron corriendo para alejarse de ella lo más posible.

Cuando Candy miró hacia arriba vio que el caldero se inclinaba y el líquido comenzaba a derramarse. Entonces, volvió la mirada al suelo y cerró los ojos.

–¡No! –gritó, y su estruendo reverberó en todo el salón.

De pronto estuvo cubierta de agua por completo...

Hola a todos!

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad amo leerlos, también a todos aquellos lectores anónimos, me encanta saber que esta adaptación les esta gustando.

Que tengan unos maravillosos y bendecidos días.

Un abrazo!


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es propiedad de Morgan Rice.

Jejejeje, ¿Las dejé en suspenso verdad?... Esa era la idea jajajajaja, aquí está la continuación, espero que la disfruten y… Feliz Día del Amor y la amistad! (aunque sea atrasado)

CAPITULO XIV

El agua la había cubierto por completo, no podía respirar ni abrir los ojos. Después de unos diez segundos, cuando sintió que su cuerpo, su cabello y su ropa estaban totalmente empapados, Candy parpadeó y se preparó para soportar el dolor...

Pero nunca lo sintió.

Volvió a parpadear y miró el caldero; se preguntaba si estaría vacío. Lo estaba. Volteó hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente mojada, pero no había sufrido ningún daño y no sentía dolor alguno.

El líder también se quedó estupefacto cuando se percató de lo que había sucedido. Stear se quedó absorto mirando a Candy. Todos los vampiros de la asamblea permanecieron de pie sin poder musitar una palabra.

Candy notó que estaban completamente confundidos. Eso no era lo que esperaban.

Por alguna razón el agua no le había afectado; tal vez no era vampiro después de todo.

En ese instante, Candy vio una oportunidad.

Mientras todos estaban demasiado conmocionados para reaccionar, ella reunió toda su fuerza y rompió las cadenas con un solo movimiento. Se alejó de la Asamblea corriendo hacia una de las puertas laterales y rezó porque condujera a algún lugar.

Candy había recorrido la mitad del salón antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.

–¡Deténganla! –escuchó gritar al líder.

Y entonces, reconoció el ruido de los cientos de vampiros que se dirigían a ella retumbando en la paredes y saliendo de todo lados; además Candy se percató de que no solamente la perseguían los vampiros que permanecían de pie en el salón: los que estaba en los techos y los balcones también habían extendido las alas y estaban saltando para alcanzarla. Planearon hasta donde se encontraba, como lo hacen los halcones con sus presas. Ella incrementó su velocidad y corrió por su vida.

Iba dando tumbos en la oscuridad. Su única guía eran las antorchas, y cuando dio una vuelta repentina, por fin vio una puerta a lo lejos. Estaba abierta y salía luz de ella. Efectivamente era una salida, y habría sido perfecta de no ser por aquel último vampiro.

Frente a la puerta, bloqueando su camino, había un enorme vampiro, cuyo cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido. Vestía de negro y se veía más joven que los demás.

Aparentaba unos veinte años y sus rasgos eran como esculpidos por el mejor de los artistas. A pesar de la prisa que tenía y del hecho de que su vida corría un gran peligro, Candy no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo increíblemente atractivo que era aquel vampiro. Por desgracia estaba bloqueando la única salida que ella tenía.

Aunque había podido correr más rápido que los demás, Candy comprendió que no podría pasar por donde estaba aquel vampiro sin chocar con él directamente. Sin embargo, él abrió la puerta simulando dejar el paso libre, ¿sería una trampa?. Al bajar la mirada notó que el vampiro tenía una lanza en la mano.

Cuando se acercó más, el vampiro levantó la lanza y le apuntó con ella. Candy estaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta y ya no podría detenerse. Los demás vampiros le pisaban los talones, y sabía que sería su fin si acaso llegaba a minorar la marcha. Fue por eso que decidió seguir adelante; cerró los ojos y se preparó para el inevitable impacto de la lanza atravesando su cuerpo. Al menos sería una muerte rápida.

Abrió los ojos y vio que el vampiro estaba a punto de arrojar la lanza. Su reacción fue agacharse.

Sin embargo, el vampiro había apuntado muy alto, demasiado alto. Candy se estiró y se percató de que él nunca había tratado de alcanzarla a ella, sino a uno de los vampiros que venía justo atrás. La punta plateada de la lanza atravesó el cuello del otro vampiro, y, en ese momento, se escuchó un espantoso alarido que inundó el lugar al mismo tiempo que la criatura se desplomaba hasta el suelo.

Candy miró atónita al vampiro. La acababa de salvar, pero ¿Por qué?

–¡Vamos! –gritó el vampiro.

Candy aceleró el paso y atravesó la puerta. Volteó y vio al vampiro cerrar la puerta detrás de él con toda su fuerza. Después extendió su brazo. Levanto un largo astil, y lo colocó a lo ancho para atrancarla. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se quedo de pie junto a ella mirando hacia la puerta.

Candy observó y estudió rápidamente sus rasgos, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

La había salvado. ¿Por qué?

No obstante, el vampiro no la veía a ella. En realidad no había podido quitar la mirada, aterrorizada, de la puerta. Tenía motivos para estar angustiado. Unos segundos después de haberla atrancado, se escuchó que un cuerpo se lanzaba contra ella. La puerta medía unos tres metros, era de acero puro y los barrotes eran aún más gruesos. Pero no había nada que pudiera detener a los vampiros. Al otro lado de la puerta sus cuerpos se estrellaban contra ella; en muy poco tiempo la vencerían por completo.

–¡Vamos! –gritó el vampiro, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la jaló del brazo y la hizo correr, tan rápido como nunca antes. Más rápido de lo que ella sabía que podía hacerlo. En unos cuantos segundos llegaron al fondo del corredor, y luego al final de otro, y de otro más. Fueron dando vueltas en cada intersección. La única luz que tenían para iluminar su camino era la de algunas antorchas que se encontraban de vez en vez. Candy supo que jamás habría podido salir sola de ahí.

–¿Qué sucede? –trató de preguntar Candy casi sin aliento–. ¿En dónde estamos?

–¡Por aquí! –gritó el vampiro conduciéndola de repente en otra dirección.

Candy escuchó un estruendo detrás de ellos, seguido del sonido de una multitud que los perseguía. Llegaron a una escalera de caracol hecha de piedra y construida al lado de una pared. El vampiro corrió a toda velocidad hasta los escalones y acercó a la chica junto a él. De pronto, ambos ascendían por las escaleras, dando vueltas y saltando escalones de tres en tres. Subieron con gran rapidez.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más alta les dio la impresión de que no había adonde más ir. Sobre ellos se cernía un techo de piedra y Candy no vio ninguna otra salida. Era una trampa. ¿A dónde los había llevado aquel vampiro?

Él también estaba confundido –y molesto. Sin embargo, parecía decidido a salir de ahí. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y, tras tomar algo de impulso, se arrojó contra el techo. Fue increíble: con su fuerza sobrehumana logró abrir un enorme agujero La piedra se resquebrajó y la luz penetró por la oquedad. Era luz eléctrica.

–¡De prisa! –gritó el vampiro.

Se agachó y tomó a Candy de la mano; luego le ayudó a trepar y pasar por el boquete en el techo. Llegaron a un sitio bien iluminado.

Candy miró alrededor. Parecía que estaban en una corte o museo. El lugar tenía una estructura hermosa.

Los pisos eran de mármol y el salón estaba hecho de piedra, lleno de columnas. Era circular; parecía un edificio gubernamental.

–¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó ella.

El vampiro la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr. La condujo por todo el salón a la velocidad de la luz. Luego embistió una puerta con doble hoja de metal. Soltó a Candy de la muñeca y corrió contras las puertas para golpearlas con el hombro; estás se abrieron con un estruendo.

Candy lo siguió y esta ocasión no se quedó atrás. Escucho ruidos sobre la piedra y las paredes y supo en ese instante que los vampiros los alcanzarían muy pronto.

Por fin llegaron al exterior. Candy sintió en la cara el golpe del fresco aire nocturno. Estaba muy agradecida de haber salido de debajo de la tierra.

Candy trató de orientarse. Era claro que estaban en Nueva York, pero ¿en qué parte? El paisaje le parecía conocido. Vio un taxi pasar por la calle. Volteó hacia atrás y miró el edificio del que acababan de emerger. Era City Hall, el ayuntamiento de la ciudad.

El refugio de los vampiros estaba debajo de City Hall.

Ambos bajaron por los escalones y atravesaron el jardín para dirigirse hacia la calle. No habían avanzado mucho cuando escucharon el sonido de las puertas que se abrían detrás de ellos, dándole salida a la multitud de vampiros.

Candy y el vampiro se dirigieron a la enorme puerta de metal y al acercarse vieron a dos guardias de seguridad allí. Los guardias voltearon y alcanzaron a ver a la pareja correr hacia ellos; sorprendidos, sacaron sus armas.

–¡No se muevan! –gritaron los guardias.

Antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier movimiento, el vampiro abrazó con fuerza a Candy, dio tres zancadas largas y saltó tanto como pudo. Ella sintió que volaban por los aires a unos cinco o seis metros de altura. Así lograron pasar por encima de la puerta de metal y aterrizar con elegancia del otro lado.

Hicieron contacto con el suelo y siguieron corriendo. Candy miró aturdida a su protector preguntándose, por qué la habría protegido... y por qué se sentía tan bien en su compañía.

Candy no pudo seguir pensando por mucho tiempo porque, repentinamente, escuchó crujir el metal de la puerta, y luego, disparos. Los otros vampiros habían logrado atravesarla, y dejaron a los guardias de seguridad atrás, muertos. Ya los seguían muy de cerca.

La pareja continuó huyendo pero no parecía servir de nada porque la multitud estaba cada vez más cerca.

Sin pensarlo, el vampiro la tomó de la mano, giró en una esquina que los llevó hasta una calle con un muro.

–¡Es un callejón sin salida! –gritó ella. Pero a pesar de esta advertencia, él continuó corriendo con ella.

Llegó hasta el final del callejón, cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, y con un solo dedo, levantó la tapa de una registro del drenaje. Candy volteó y vio el enorme grupo de vampiros –a no más de cinco metros–que se dirigía a ellos.

–¡Pronto! –gritó el vampiro, y antes de que ella reaccionara, la jaló y la aventó por el registro.

Candy se aferró a la escalera y, cuando miró hacia arriba. Lo vio de rodillas protegiéndose con la tapa del registro como si fuera un escudo.

La multitud le cayó encima. Él se agitó con desesperación y Candy pudo escuchar el impacto de cada vampiro al que él golpeaba con la pesada tapa de metal. A la vez que trataba de alcanzarla, de bajar por el registro, pero no podía lograrlo. Estaba rodeado.

Candy estaba a punto de volver a subir por la escalera para ayudarlo, pero uno de los vampiros se separó del grupo y entró por el registro. Detectó a Candy, siseó y fue tras ella.

Trató de subir por la escalera saltando de dos en dos los escalones, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. El vampiro le cayó encima y ambos se desplomaron.

Mientras descendía, Candy se preparó para el impacto. Por suerte cayeron en el agua. Cuando se puso de pie fue consciente de que estaba sumergida hasta la cintura en el agua sucia del drenaje. No pudo pensar más en el asunto porque, en ese momento, el vampiro que la perseguía cayó junto a ella de golpe. Con un solo movimiento, se reincorporó y golpeó a Candy en la cara. Ella salió volando a varios metros de distancia, cayendo de espaldas sobre el agua. Levantó los ojos y vio que el vampiro había saltado de nuevo –ahora el objetivo era su cuello–. La chica logró girar justo a tiempo y plantarse de un salto. Ella también era rápida.

El vampiro cayó de frente. Ya de pie, volteó y se preparó para pelear; estaba lleno de ira. Con la mano derecha trató de rasguñar la cara de Candy. Ella lo esquivó por centímetros, pero alcanzó a sentir el aire que provocó el movimiento. El vampiro golpeó la pared con tal fuerza que su mano terminó incrustada en la piedra.

Ahora Candy estaba furiosa, sentía cómo la rabia palpitaba en sus venas. Caminó hasta donde estaba el vampiro, levantó una pierna y le propinó una fuerte patada en el vientre. El vampiro se revolcó.

Luego lo sujetó desde atrás y lo lanzó directamente a la pared con la cara de frente. El vampiro golpeó la piedra con la cabeza. Candy se sintió muy orgullosa porque creyó que lo había dejado fuera de combate. Sin embargo, fue sorprendida por un dolor en la cara –el vampiro la había golpeado nuevamente. Se había recuperado pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que ella habría creído posible. De repente, el vampiro estaba sobre ella. Le cayó encima de golpe y la derribó. Ciertamente lo había subestimado.

El vampiro sujetó a Candy del cuello con vigor. Era más fuertes que ella. Tenía una fuerza antigua que corría por todo su cuerpo. Su mano se sentía fría y húmeda. Ella trató de resistirse pero era demasiado.

Candy se desplomó sobre una de sus rodillas y el vampiro siguió asfixiándola. Enseguida le empujó la cabeza hasta el agua, y justamente en el último minuto, logró gritar:

–¡Auxilio!

Tan solo unos segundos después, estaba sumergida en el agua por completo.

En ese momento, Candy sintió que algo perturbaba el agua, que la agitaba. Entonces supo que alguien más había caído en ella. Ya casi no podía respirar y le era imposible defenderse.

Unos instantes después un par de fuertes brazos levantaban su cuerpo y lo sacaban del agua. Saltó y trató de respirar de inmediato; respiró tan hondo como le fue posible. Lo hizo una y otra vez, estaba hiperventilando.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el vampiro que la había salvado.

Ella asintió, fue lo único que pudo hacer. Miró hacia un lado y vio que su atacante flotaba bocarriba en el agua. Le manaba sangre del cuello. Estaba muerto. Después la chica volteó hacia su salvador, quien la observaba con sus ojos color cielo. La había salvado una vez más.

–Tenemos que irnos –le dijo al mismo tiempo que sujetó su brazo, y chapoteando, le ayudó a salir del agua. Él era más alto–. La tapa de ese registro no va a soportar mucho más.

En el momento en que terminó de decir la frase, la tapa del registro que se cernió sobre ellos. Había cedido ante la fuerza de los vampiros.

La pareja corrió. Fueron dando vueltas y corriendo por los túneles, perseguidos por el agua que se escuchaba correr detrás de ellos.

El vampiro dio una vuelta inesperada y el nivel del agua bajó de repente hasta sus tobillos. Entonces comenzaron a avanzar con mayor velocidad.

Entraron a otro túnel y se encontraron en medio de la infraestructura de la ciudad de Nueva York. Había chimeneas gigantescas que dejaban salir enormes nubes de vapor. El calor era insoportable.

El vampiro la llevó por otro túnel, pero pronto la cargó y se la puso en la espalda; ella pasó sus brazos por encima del pecho de él, y comenzaron a ascender por otra escalera del drenaje. Subieron los escalones de tres en tres a gran velocidad. Cuando él llegó hasta arriba, golpeó la tapa de un registro y ésta salió volando frente a ellos.

Una vez más estaban en el exterior, en las calles de Nueva York, pero Candy no sabía en dónde exactamente.

–Sujétate bien –dijo el vampiro–. Candy se abrazó a su pecho y entrelazó las manos con fuerza. Él corrió a toda velocidad, a una rapidez que ella jamás había experimentado. Todavía tenía el recuerdo de cuando montó en motocicleta, varios años atrás, del viento golpeando su cabello a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. Luego a ciento sesenta, y a doscientos… Y seguía. Los edificios, la gente, los autos: todo pasaba como una mancha. Y antes de siquiera notarlo, habían despegado.

Volaban. Él extendió sus enormes alas negras y las batió junto a ella. Planeaban por encima de los autos, de la gente. Candy miró hacía abajo y vio que sobrevolaban la calle 14. Unos segundos después ya se encontraban sobre Central Park. La chica se quedó sin aliento.

Él miró sobre sus hombros y Candy lo imitó. Apenas si podía divisar porque el viento le golpeaba los ojos; sin embargo, alcanzaba a ver lo suficiente para saber que nadie, que ninguna criatura los estaba siguiendo.

El vampiro aminoró la velocidad, se agachó y descendió un poco. Ahora estaban volando justo por encima de una línea de árboles. Era hermosa. Candy nunca había visto Central Park desde esta perspectiva. Podía ver los senderos iluminados y las copas de los árboles justo debajo de ella. Sentía como si pudiera extender la mano y tocarlas. Tenía la impresión de que nunca vería en el parque la misma belleza que apreciaba ahora.

Candy se asió con más fuerza al pecho del vampiro y pudo percibir su calor. Sintió seguridad. A pesar de lo irreal que se había tornado todo aquello, tenía la sensación de que todo volvía a la normalidad al estar en los brazos de aquel desconocido. Quería volar de esa forma para siempre. Cuando cerró los ojos y la brisa fresca le acarició el rostro, oró para que aquella noche jamás terminara.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no son míos, y la historia tampoco, que triste ¿no? jajajajajaja . Que tengan una linda semana y una feliz lectura. Saludos!

CAPITULO XV

Candy advirtió que la velocidad disminuía de nuevo y que comenzaban a bajar. Abrió los ojos pero no pudo reconocer ninguno de los edificios que veía abajo. Le dio la impresión de que estaban en la zona norte, tal vez en algún lugar del Bronx.

Al descender volaron sobre un pequeño parque. A Candy le pareció ver un castillo a lo lejos. Cuando se acercaron más, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, se trataba de un castillo. ¿Pero qué hacía ahí, en la ciudad de Nueva York?

Candy hurgó en su mente y de pronto se percató de que había visto aquel edificio antes. Fue en una postal, en algún lugar… Sí, era una especie de museo o algo así. Conforme bajaban por la pequeña colina y volaban sobre los terraplenes y los pequeños muros medievales por fin lo recordó: eran lo Claustros. Se trataba de un pequeño museo que había sido trasladado desde Europa piedra por piedra. Tenía varios siglos de antigüedad.

Bajaron lentamente sobre la muralla exterior y llegaron a una amplia terraza de piedra que tenía una vista hacia el rio Hudson. Descendieron en medio de la oscuridad y, a pesar de ello, el vampiro tocó la piedra con enorme gracia para después bajar a Candy con suavidad.

Candy se quedó ahí admirándolo. Lo observó con mucho cuidado para asegurarse de que fuera real; lo contempló con la esperanza de que no desapareciera y de que continuara siendo tan bello como la primera vez que lo vio.

Lo era. Incluso más que antes. Miró a Candy con sus grandes ojos color cielo y ella se perdió en su mirada.

Había muchas preguntas que Candy quería hacerle, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué podía volar? ¿Era un vampiro? ¿Por qué arriesgó su vida para salvarla? ¿Para qué la llevó a los claustros? Y lo más importante ¿todo lo que ella había visto aquella noche acaso era una salvaje alucinación, o los vampiros existían realmente y vivían en Nueva York? ¿Era ella un vampiro?

Candy abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

–¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida desde que la articuló, y se odió por no preguntar algo más importante. Sin embargo, estando ahí en una fría noche de marzo, con el rostro un poco adormecido, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

El vampiro solamente la miró. Candy sintió que aquella mirada le rasgaba el alma; era como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Aquella mirada parecía indicar que él se estaba decidiendo cuánto le podría revelar.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, abrió la boca para hablar. Pero, en ese momento, se escuchó una voz y ambos voltearon:

–¡Albert!

Era un grupo de hombres, ¿O vampiros? Todos vestían de negro y se dirigían directamente a ellos. Albert volteó y los enfrentó.

 _Albert_. Le gustó

–No nos avisaron de tu llegada –dijo con profunda seriedad un hombre que estaba en medio de los demás.

–No fue anunciada –respondió Albert sin aspavientos.

–Entonces tendremos que ponerte bajo custodia –dijo el hombre, y luego les hizo una señal a sus acompañantes, quienes rodearon a Albert y a Candy–. Son las reglas.

Albert asintió sin mostrarse sorprendido. El hombre que había hablado se quedó examinado a Candy. Ella percibió su desaprobación en aquella mirada.

–Sabes que no podemos dejarla pasar –le dijo el hombre a Albert.

–Pero la dejarán –contestó Albert con contundencia. Miró otra vez al hombre con la misma determinación. Era un enfrentamiento de voluntades.

El hombre se quedó de pie, vacilante, y Candy lo notó. Al enfrentamiento siguió, en un prolongado e incómodo silencio.

–Muy bien –dijo el hombre. Luego dio la vuelta abruptamente y comenzó a guiarlos–. Será tu funeral.

Albert lo siguió y Candy caminó a su lado sin saber bien qué hacer.

El hombre tomó la aldaba de bronce en forma de anillo de una enorme puerta medieval y la abrió. Después se hizo a un lado y le pidió a Albert que entrara. Al cruzar el umbral se encontraron dos hombres más, también vestidos de negro, listos para actuar cuando se les diera la orden.

Alberto tomó a Candy de la mano y la guió. Cuando atravesaron un gigantesco arco de piedra, la chica creyó que estaba viajando a otro siglo.

–Supongo que no tenemos que pagar admisión –dijo Candy a Albert con una sonrisa.

Él la miró y parpadeó varias veces; le tomó algún tiempo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una broma. Finalmente, sonrió.

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Le recordó a Archie, y en ese preciso instante se sintió confundida. Era muy raro que sintiera algo tan intenso por alguien, y claro, era mucho más raro que lo hiciera por dos personas en el mismo día. Aún se sentía vinculada a Archie, pero con Albert sucedía algo muy distinto. Archie era un chico, y Albert, a pesar de verse tan joven, era un hombre, ¿O quizás algo más? Había algo en él que le resultaba inexplicable y que le impedía apartar la vista de su cuerpo. Era algo que le hacía desear estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Archie le agradaba, pero a Albert lo necesitaba. La experiencia de estar junto a él abarcaba varios aspectos de su vida.

La sonrisa de Albert se borró tan rápido como había aparecido. Era obvio que algo lo había perturbado.

–Me temo que si esta reunión no resulta como espero, el precio para entrar será mucho mayor –dijo.

Luego la condujo a través de otro arco de piedra y llegaron a una plazuela medieval. Era perfectamente simétrica y estaba flanqueada por columnas y arcos a los cuatro lados. La plazuela, a la luz de la luna, lucía muy bella. Candy no podía siquiera imaginar cómo es que siguieran en Nueva York. A juzgar por el entorno, pensaba que bien podrían estar en un campo de Europa.

Cruzaron la plazuela y continuaron por un largo corredor de piedra en donde escucharon el eco de sus propias pisadas. Los seguían varios guardias que Candy no podría asegurar si eran vampiros. Y si lo eran, ¿Por qué se comportaba con tanta sutileza?, ¿por qué no habían atacado a Albert, o a ella?

Caminaron por otro corredor de piedra y atravesaron otra puerta. Entonces, sin previo aviso se detuvieron.

Encontraron a otro hombre de negro que los esperaba de pie. Se parecía muchísimo a Albert. El hombre tenía una larga capa roja sobre los hombros, y lo acompañaban varios sirvientes. Daba la impresión de poseer bastante autoridad.

–Albert –dijo con suavidad a pesar de que parecía asombrado de verlo.

Albert se mantuvo tranquilo y miró al hombre a los ojos.

–Anthony –respondió con indiferencia.

El hombre continuó de pie. Miró a Albert y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

–¿Ni siquiera le darás un abrazo al hermano que no has visto en tanto tiempo? –preguntó Albert.

–Sabes bien que esto es algo muy serio –respondió Anthony–. Al venir aquí esta noche, infringiste muchas leyes. En particular porque la trajiste a ella.

El hombre ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirar a Candy, lo cual le pareció a ella un insulto.

-Pero no tuve opción –dijo Albert–, ha llegado el día. La guerra comenzó.

En ese momento se escuchó un murmullo apagado entre los vampiros que estaban detrás de Anthony, y entre el creciente grupo de aquellos que iban llegando. Candy volteó y notó que ya había más de una docena de ellos a su alrededor. Comenzó a sentir angustia. Era obvio que los superaban en número a ella y a Albert, y que no tenían escapatoria. No estaba segura de lo que había hecho Albert, pero fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que él pudiera salir ileso de ello.

Cuando Anthony levantó las mano, el murmullo terminó.

–Y lo que es más– continuó Albert–, esta mujer que ven aquí– dijo señalando con un gesto a Candy–, es la Elegida.

"Mujer" . A Candy jamás la habían llamado de esa forma. Le gustó pero no entendía aún. "¿La Elegida?" Albert había puesto un peculiar énfasis en la frase, como si estuviera hablando del Mesías o algo parecido. Se preguntó si todos en la ciudad estarían tan locos.

Entonces se elevó otro murmullo y todos voltearon a verla.

–Necesito reunirme con el Consejo –dijo Albert–. Y tengo que llevar a esta mujer conmigo.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza.

–Tú sabes bien que yo jamás te detendría, que solo puedo aconsejarte. Y en este preciso momento, diría que te prepararas para volver a tu puesto y esperaras hasta que el Consejo te convoque.

Albert lo miró de nuevo.

–Me temo que eso no es posible –dijo.

–Siempre has hecho lo que has querido –manifestó Anthony, y luego se hizo a un lado indicándole a Albert que tenía permiso para pasar. –Tu esposa no va a estar feliz.

"¿Esposa?", pensó Candy y luego sintió un escalofrío. ¿Por qué de repente tenía unos celos tan enfermizos?, ¿Cómo era posible que sus sentimiento por Albert hubieran crecido con tanta rapidez?, ¿Qué derecho tenía para pensar que él le pertenecía?

Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. Sí, si le importaba. Era absurdo pero le importaba. "¿Por qué no me dijo que…?"

–No la llames así –respondió Albert anegado por la ira. Tú sabes que…

–¡Tú sabes qué! –se escuchó el alarido de una mujer. Todos voltearon para verla caminar hacia ellos desde el corredor. También vestía de negro, tenía una larga mata de cabello rojo que le pasaba por los hombros, grandes y brillantes ojos miel. Era alta, su edad era incalculable y su belleza abrumadora.

Candy se sintió minimizada ante su presencia, era como si se hubiera encogido. Eso era una mujer. ¿O sería un vampiro? Fuera lo que fuera, era una criatura contra la que Candy jamás podría competir. La chica se desalentó; estaba lista para ceder a Albert a quienquiera que ella fuera.

–¡Tú sabes qué! –repitió la mujer fijando los ojos con crueldad en Albert mientras caminaba hasta él. Luego observó a Candy e hizo una desagradable mueca. A Candy jamás la habían mirado con tanto desprecio.

–Eliza– dijo Albert con suavidad–, no hemos estado casados por setecientos años.

–Quizás así ha sido para ti –le contestó ella con rudeza.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de Candy y Albert, y escudriñó a la chica de arriba abajo como si fuera un insecto.

–¿Cómo te atreviste a traerla aquí? –preguntó con arrogancia–. En serio, esperaba más de ti.

–Ella es la Elegida –dijo Albert sin miramientos.

A diferencia de los demás, a esta mujer no pareció sorprenderle la noticia; solo rió burlonamente.

–Eso es ridículo –dijo ella–. Acabas de iniciar la guerra y todo por una humana, por un enamoramiento –aseveró la mujer, mostrándose cada vez más iracunda. Con cada frase pronunciada la concurrencia parecía exaltarse más y perder el control poco a poco.

–De hecho –continuó Eliza–, tenemos derecho a destrozarla.

La multitud que estaba atrás de ella comenzó a murmurar con aprobación, y en el rostro de Albert se dibujó el enojo.

–Entonces tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver– respondió Albert y miró hacía el frente con gran determinación.

Candy sintió que la recorría una agradable calidez. Albert estaba arriesgando su vida por ella una vez más. Tal vez a él también le interesaba ella…

Anthony dio un paso al frente y se colocó entre ambos. Extendió las manos y la multitud guardo silencio.

–Albert solicitó una audiencia con el Consejo –dijo–. Por lo menos debemos concederle eso. Permitamos que exponga su caso y que el Consejo decida.

–¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer tal cosa? –preguntó Eliza con rudeza.

–Porque yo lo acabo de decidir –contestó Anthony con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión–. Y porque quién da las órdenes aquí soy yo, no tú, Eliza.

Anthony la miró durante una largo tiempo con desprecio y finalmente, ella cedió. Él se hizo a un lado y con un gesto les señaló la escalera de piedra.

Albert extendió el brazo, tomó la mano de Candy y caminó con ella al frente. Ambos bajaron por unos escalones de piedra y descendieron hasta la oscuridad.

Desde algún lugar detrás de ella, Candy escuchó una aguda risa que rasgó la noche.

-¡Ya era hora!


	16. Chapter 16

Como saben ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen y demás bla bla bla jajajaja, soy malísima para aprenderme los nombres de las personas y ya se me olvidaron los de los respectivos autores jeje. Porque les presumo, estoy estrenando laptop! y no tengo el archivo donde ya tenía todo el rollo de los autores y demás x)

Hola niñas, una disculpa por no haber actualizado el miércoles como lo había estado haciendo normalmente, pero esta semana me hicieron trabajar de madrugada y terminaba muerta, pero buen aquí estamos de nuevo. ¡Que disfruten el capitulo!

CAPITULO XVI

Los pasos hicieron eco en la amplia escalera de piedra que estaba pobremente iluminada. Candy pasó su mano por debajo del brazo de Albert. Esperaba que él la dejara mantenerla ahí, y él lo permitió. De hecho, apretó su mano con firmeza. Una vez más todo parecía estar bien. Candy sintió que podría bajar a las profundidades de la oscuridad siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

En su cabeza, sin embargo, aún había demasiadas preguntas. ¿Qué era ese Consejo? ¿Por qué había insistido Albert en llevarla? ¿Y por qué estaba empeñada en permanecer a lado de él? Lo más fácil habría sido negarse ahí mismo, decirle que ella no quería ir, que prefería esperar arriba. Pero no quería eso: ella quería estar con él. Ya no podía imaginarse en ningún otro lugar.

Nada tenía sentido. En lugar de recibir respuestas, cada nueva situación arrojaba más preguntas. ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas que estaban arriba? ¿En verdad eran todos vampiros? ¿Qué hacían ahí en los Claustros?

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y llegaron a una habitación muy grande cuya belleza dejó pasmada a Candy. Era increíble, era como entrar a un verdadero castillo medieval. Los altos techos cubrían habitaciones enteras, construidas con el tallado de piedra del medioevo. A su derecha Candy avistó varios ataúdes que estaban a cierta distancia del suelo. En las tapas se podían ver intricados grabados de imágenes medievales. Algunos ataúdes estaban abiertos. ¿Sería ése el lugar donde dormían los vampiros?

Candy trató de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre ellos: dormían en ataúdes, despertaban por la noche, poseían fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, la luz les hacía daño. De hecho, a ella también le molestaba el sol, aunque no le parecía insoportable. Además, era resistente al agua bendita, y, por otra parte, los mismos Claustros estaban repletos de cruces: las había de gran tamaño por todos lados. Pero eso no parecía afectar a aquellos vampiros, pues todo indicaba que vivían ahí.

Candy quería hacerle preguntas a Albert respecto a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Al final decidió enfocarse en lo último que había pensado.

-Las cruces...- dijo señalando con un gesto una cruz por la que iban pasando- ¿no te molestan?

Albert la miró como si no comprendiera lo que le preguntaba; parecía que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso las cruces no les hacen daño a los vampiros? - volvió a preguntar.

Entonces él comprendió.

-No a todos -respondió-. Nuestra raza está muy fragmentada; es algo muy similar a lo que sucede con la raza humana. Existen varios grupos de vampiros y también hay varios territorios o Cofradías dentro de cada raza. Es algo bastante complejo. Digamos que las cruces no afectan a los vampiros buenos.

-¿Buenos? -preguntó ella.

-Al igual que en la raza humana, existen fuerzas del bien y del mal. No todos somos iguales.

Eso fue todo lo que explicó. Como siempre, las respuestas solo generaron más preguntas, pero ella decidió no cuestionarlo más, ya no quería entremeterse, no ahora.

A pesar de que los techos eran altos, los umbrales de las puertas eran más bien bajos. Las puertas de madera con arco que fueron encontrando, estaban abiertas, de modo que solo se agachaban al llegar a una para pasar por ella. Cada vez que entraban en una habitación nueva, la altura volvía a expandirse para mostrar otra espléndida cámara. Candy levantó los ojos y vio vitrales por todos lados. A su derecha encontró una especie de púlpito frente al que había varias pequeñas sillas de madera. Era austero pero muy hermoso. En verdad parecía una especie de claustro medieval.

Candy no vio señales de vida, no percibió ningún movimiento, no escuchó absolutamente nada. se preguntó en dónde estarían.

Entraron a otra cámara en donde el piso tenía una inclinación hacia abajo. Candy se quedó sin palabras. El lugar estaba lleno de tesoros, era un museo. Todo estaba exhibido en vitrinas. Justo frente a ella, debajo de las intensas lámpara de halógeno, había antiguos tesoros que debían equivaler a millones de dólares. Cruces de oro, grandes copas de plata, manuscritos medievales...

Candy siguió a Albert. Él atravesó la cámara y se detuvo frente a una vitrina vertical. Dentro de ella había un espléndido báculo de marfil bastante largo. Albert lo contempló y permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó ella finalmente. Sin despegar la vista del báculo, Albert contestó:

-Un viejo amigo.

Eso fue todo, no le dijo nada más. Candy se preguntó qué habría vivido Albert con aquel báculo, qué tipo de poder tendría en sí. Luego leyó la placa: postrimerías del siglo XIV.

-Se le conoce como _báculo pastoral._ Es el báculo con cruz que les corresponde a los obispos. Además es una lanza. La lanza es para castigar a los culpables y el báculo para guiar a los fieles. Es el símbolo de nuestra iglesia y tiene el poder de bendecir o maldecir. Eso es lo que protegemos. Es lo que nos mantiene a salvo.

"¿Su iglesia? ¿Lo que protegen?"

Antes de que Candy pudiera hacer más preguntas, él la tomó de la mano y la condujo a otra puerta.

Llegaron hasta donde había una soga de terciopelo. Albert la estrechó. Luego la soltó y la hizo a un lado para que Candy pudiera entrar. Caminó detrás de ella y volvió a dejar la soga en su sitio. Albert condujo a la chica a una pequeña escalinata circular de madera. Llevaba hacia abajo, al parecer, incluso, más allá del suelo mismo. Candy la miró perpleja.

Albert se agachó y levantó un pestillo secreto que estaba en el suelo. Una trampilla se abrió y Candy vio que la escalera continuaba hacia lo más profundo.

-¿Estás lista? -preguntó Albert, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Su intención era decir: "No." Pero en lugar de eso, lo tomó de la mano.

La escalinata, angosta y muy inclinada, conducía a una oscuridad profunda. Después de bajar por caminos serpenteantes, Candy por fin divisó una luz en la distancia y comenzó a escuchar movimiento. Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y llegaron a otra cámara.

Esta cámara era idéntica a las que había visto arriba, y también era enorme. Estaba alumbrada con montones de antorchas. Tenía altos techos de piedra con arcos e intricados detalles grabados. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con enormes tapicerías y el inmenso espacio tenía mobiliario propio de la Edad Media.

También había gente. Vampiros. Todos vestían de negro y se movían casualmente por el lugar. Muchos de ellos estaban sentados hablando con otros. A diferencia de la malignidad, la oscuridad y el constante peligro que había percibido en el refugio de City Hall, Candy se sentía particularmente relajada aquí.

Albert la guió hasta el centro mismo de la cámara. A su paso, los demás dejaron de moverse y el silencio se extendió. Candy se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos.

Cuando llegaron al final de la cámara. Albert se acercó a un enorme vampiro. Era más alto que él y tenía los hombros mucho más amplios. El hombre miró a Albert sin expresar ninguna emoción.

-Necesito una audiencia - dijo Albert con sencillez.

El vampiro giró lentamente y atravesó una puerta que cerró con firmeza detrás de él.

Albert y Candy esperaron. Ella miró alrededor y examinó la cámara: había cientos de vampiros mirándolos, pero ninguno se les acercó.

La puerta se abrió y el enorme vampiro les indicó que se acercaran y entraran.

Aquella pequeña habitación era mucho más oscura que las demás; solamente había dos antorchas al fondo. También estaba vacía, excepto por una larga mesa que se encontraba del otro lado. Detrás de ella había siete vampiros sentado que los miraban con gravedad. Parecía que se trataba de un panel de jueces.

Estos vampiros se veían ancianos por alguna razón, y tenían una expresión bastante dura..

Definitivamente era un panel jueces.

-¡El Consejo entra en sesión! -gritó el vampiro mayor, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el piso con su báculo. Luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se habían quedado los dos solos frente a los siete vampiros.

Candy se quedó junto a Albert sin saber qué hacer.

Hubo un incómodo silencio mientras los jueces observaban a los jóvenes. Estos sintieron que las miradas les atravesaban el alma.

\- Albert -dijo con voz grave el vampiro que estaba al centro del panel-, abandonaste tu puesto.

-No lo hice, señor -respondió Albert-. Me he mantenido en él doscientos años como era debido, pero esta noche me vi forzado a actuar.

-Nadie puede forzarte a actuar, excepto nosotros -dijo el juez-. Nos has puesto en peligro a todos.

-Mi misión era alertar a todos sobre la inminente guerra -agregó Albert-, y creo que está dando inicio.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-La bañaron con agua bendita pero su piel no se quemó. La Doctrina nos dice que algún día llegará el Elegido, que será inmune a aquello que nos daña y que anunciará la guerra.

Un murmullo apagado invadió la habitación. Los vampiros miraron a Candy con gran detenimiento. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a discutir entre sí hasta que, finalmente, el que estaba en medio dio una palmadita sobre la mesa.

-¡Silencio! -gritó.

El murmullo terminó poco a poco.

-¿Entonces nos arriesgaste a todos para salvar a una humana?- preguntó el vampiro del centro.

-La salvé para salvarnos a todos -contesto Albert-. Si esta mujer es la Elegida, entonces no seremos nada sin ella.

A Candy le daba vueltas la cabeza, no sabía que pensar.

"¿La Elegida? ¿Doctrina?" ¿De qué estaba hablando? Tal vez Albert la había confundido con otra persona, con alguien más poderoso que ella.

De repente se le encogió el corazón. No por la forma en que la miraban los jueces, sino porque pensó que Albert no la había salvado por su propia cuenta, que no le interesaba en un sentido personal, y que su interés en ella se acabaría en cuanto se enterara de que no era quien él esperaba que fuera. Muy pronto descubriría que solo era una ordinaria joven promedio, y sin importar lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, la abandonaría. Igual que todas las personas que habían pasado por su vida.

Como si estuviera confirmado sus pensamientos, el juez de en medio negó lentamente con la cabeza y miró a Albert con condescendencia.

-Has cometido un grave error - le dijo-. Creo que no te has dado cuenta de que fuiste _tú_ quién inicio esta guerra. Tú partida ya los puso al tanto de nuestra presencia. Además ella no es quién tú crees -agregó.

Albert comenzó a hablar...

-¿Entonces cómo explican que...? - Pero lo interrumpió otro miembro del Consejo:

-Hace muchos siglos hubo un caso similar. Apareció un vampiro que era inmune a esas armas. En aquella ocasión los nuestros también pensaron que se trataba del Mesías, pero no era así. Era solamente un mestizo.

-¿Un mestizo? -pregunto Albert con un dejo de duda.

-Un vampiro de nacimiento -continuó el juez-, que nunca fue convertido. Esos vampiros son inmunes las armas pero no a otros vampiros. Sin embargo, eso no los hace iguales a nosotros, y tampoco los hace inmortales. Te lo mostraré -agregó y miró a Candy.

La mirada la hizo sentir muy nerviosa.

-Dime, jovencita, ¿Quién te convirtió?

Candy no tenía idea a que se refería la pregunta. Una vez más durante aquel día, se preguntó cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Vaciló porque sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera tendría un impacto, no solo en su seguridad, sino también en la de Albert. Quería responder bien por él pero no sabía que decir.

-Lo siento -dijo-, no sé de qué está hablando. Nunca me convirtieron; ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa.

Otro miembro del Consejo se inclinó hacia el frente.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es tu padre? - le preguntó a Candy.

De todo lo que le podría haber preguntado, ¿por qué habría elegido precisamente eso? Era la misma pregunta que ella se había hecho toda la vida. ¿Quién era su padre? ¿Por qué no lo conoció jamás? ¿Por qué la abandonó? Era la respuesta que más anhelaba, y ahora que se lo preguntaban, no podía responder.

-No lo sé- dijo finalmente.

El miembro del Consejo volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo con un aire victorioso.

-Pero yo.. -comenzó Albert a refutar.

-¡Basta! -gritó el líder del Consejo.

El lugar se quedó en silencio.

-Albert, has infringido varias leyes de nuestra Cofradía. Abandonaste tu puesto y deshonraste tu misión. Iniciaste una guerra y nos pusiste en riesgo por una humana. Y ni siquiera es una humana, es una mestiza. Y lo peor de todo es que la trajiste aquí, justo al punto más vulnerable de la Cofradía, para ponernos en peligro a todos.

-Te sentenciamos a cincuenta años de confinamiento. No podrás salir de aquí y deberás expulsar a esa mestiza de nuestro territorio de inmediato.

-Ahora vete.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO XVII

Candy y Albert permanecieron juntos en una enorme terraza abierta que estaba afuera de los Claustros. Observaban la noche. A lo lejos se podía ver al río Hudson asomándose entre los árboles desnudos de marzo. Candy también alcanzaba a ver las diminutas luces de los autos que cruzaban el puente. La noche transcurría en absoluto silencio.

-Necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas Albert - dijo ella con sutileza después de varios minutos de haber permanecido callada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién crees que soy? - le cuestionó Candy. Para hacer la última pregunta necesitó un poco más de tiempo y reunir todo su valor-. ¿Y por qué me salvaste?

-Albert miró al horizonte un buen rato, durante el cual Candy no podía saber en qué pensaba o si respondería sus preguntas.

Finalmente, volteó a verla directo a los ojos. El poder de su mirada era abrumador. Ella no podría haber volteado en otra dirección aunque lo hubiera querido.

-Soy un vampiro de la Cofradía Blanca -le dijo-, he vivido durante más de tres mil años y he pasado ochocientos años con esta Cofradía.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Las Cofradías y razas de vampiros están siempre en guerra porque son muy territoriales; por desgracia, tú caíste justo en medio de un conflicto.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Candy-. ¿Por qué?

Albert la miró confundido.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Ella lo miró sin saber a qué se refería.

-Fue por el asesinato. Tú iniciaste todo esto.

-¿Asesinato?

Albert sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-Entonces no lo recuerdas. Es tan típico. Siempre sucede así con las primeras muertes. -Albert fijó su mirada en los ojos de Candy-. Anoche asesinaste a alguien, a un humano. Lo mataste y te alimentaste de él en el Carnegie Hall.

Candy sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Creía que era incapaz de matar a alguien, pero, a pesar de eso, en el fondo sabía que lo que le acababan de decir era verdad. Le daba miedo preguntar de quién se trataba. ¿Habría sido Archie?

Como si Albert le estuviera leyendo la mente, añadió:

-Al cantante.

A Candy le costaba mucho asimilar todo. Sintió que acababan de tatuarla con un sello negro del que jamás se podría deshacer. Se sentía terrible y fuera de control.

-¿Por qué lo hice? - preguntó.

-Porque necesitabas alimentarte - le contestó Albert-. Pero por qué lo hiciste _ahí_ y en _ese momento,_ eso es algo que nadie sabe. Eso fue lo que inició la guerra. Estabas en el territorio de otra Cofradía, una muy poderosa.

-¿Es decir que solo estaba en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto?

Albert suspiró.

-No lo sé, tal vez las cosas no son tan simples como parecen.

Ella lo miró.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tal vez _tenías_ que estar ahí. Tal vez era tu destino.

Candy pensó y se esforzó mucho para hacer la siguiente pregunta. Por fin, reunió el valor necesario.

-Entonces eso significa que... ¿soy un vampiro?

Albert miró en otra dirección y, después de unos segundos, le respondió:

-No lo sé - la observó. No eres un verdadero vampiro, pero tampoco eres un verdadero humano. Eres algo que esta en medio de todo eso.

-¿Una _mestiza_? - preguntó ella.

-Así les llaman, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Qué es un mestizo exactamente?

-Es un vampiro que nació siéndolo. Que un vampiro se aparee con un humano va en contra de nuestras leyes y nuestra Doctrina, pero a veces, algunos vampiros rebeldes lo hacen. Si la humana da a luz, el producto es un mestizo. No es humano del todo, pero tampoco es vampiro del todo. Nuestro linaje margina a los mestizos, y el castigo por mezclarse con la raza humana es la muerte. No hay excepciones. Al bebé se le considera un marginado.

-Pero dijiste que su Mesías sería un mestizo. ¿Cómo pueden repudiar a los mestizos si uno de ellos será su salvador?

-Esa es la paradoja de nuestra religión - respondió él.

-Dime más -insistió-. ¿Por qué son distintos los mestizos?

-Los verdaderos vampiros se alimentan desde el momento en que los convierten. Los mestizos comienzan a hacerlo cuando llegan a la mayoría de edad.

Con cierto temor, formuló la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y a qué edad es eso?

-A los dieciocho.

Candy lo pensó bien. Todo comenzó a tener sentido porque su ansiedad por la sangre comenzó recientemente, cuando cumplió dieciocho años.

-Además los mestizos son mortales -continuó Albert-.

Pueden morir como los humanos normales. Nosotros, no. Para ser un vampiro verdadero te tiene que convertir otro vampiro de sangre pura que se haya alimentado de ti. Los vampiros nos tenemos permitido convertir a cualquier persona porque eso incrementaría demasiado nuestra raza. Tenemos que conseguir el permiso del Consejo Maestro.

Candy frunció el ceño porque no podía asimilarlo todo.

-Los mestizos tienen solamente algunas de nuestras cualidades -continuó Albert- y como tú no eres de sangre pura, me temo que los vampiros no te aceptarán. Todos pertenecen a alguna Cofradía porque, de lo contrario, correrían riesgos. Si tú fueras un vampiro de sangre pura, yo podría solicitar que te aceptaran en la Cofradía, pero como eres mestiza, jamás lo permitirían. Ninguna Cofradía te aceptará.

Candy pensó las cosas con detenimiento. Sí acaso existía algo peor que descubrir que no era humana, era descubrir que, en realidad, no era verdaderamente nada. Descubrir que no podía pertenecer a ningún lugar, que no era ni de aquí ni de allá, que estaba atrapada entre dos mundos.

-¿Entonces a qué te referías con todo aquello del Mesías? ¿A qué te referías al decir que yo era la Elegida?

-La Doctrina, nuestra ley antigua, dice que un día llegará un mensajero, un Mesías que nos llevará hasta la Espada Perdida. Nos dice que ese día comenzará la guerra, un conflicto final entre las razas de vampiros que también arrastrará a la raza humana. Es nuestra versión del Apocalipsis. Lo único que puede impedirlo, lo único que nos puede salvar a todos es la Espada Perdida. Y solo el Mesías puede guiarnos. Esta noche, cuando vi lo que te sucedió, tuve la seguridad de que tú eras ese Mesías. Lo creí porque jamás había visto que un vampiro fuera inmune a ese tipo de agua bendita.

Candy lo miró.

-¿Y ahora? - le preguntó.

Albert miró hacia el horizonte y respondió.

-No estoy seguro.

Candy se le quedó viendo y sintió cómo la iba invadiendo poco a poco la desesperación.

-Entonces -continuó con temor a saber cuál sería su respuesta-, ¿ésa fue la única razón por la que me salvaste?, ¿porque pensaste que te conduciría a alguna espada perdida?

Albert la miró y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba confundido.

-¿Qué otra razón podría haber? respondió Albert.

Candy sintió que le faltaba el aire, como si la hubieran golpeado con un bate, Todo el enamoramiento que había sentido por él, la conexión que creyó que tenían, de repente se desvaneció en un respiro. Le dieron ganas de llorar. Quería darse media vuelta y desaparecer, pero no sabía a dónde ir. Una sensación de vergüenza la sobrecogió.

-Bien -dijo, tratando de no llorar-, pues al menos tu _esposa_ estará feliz de saber que solo hacías tu trabajo, que no guardas sentimientos hacia alguien más. Que lo único que te importa es una estúpida espada.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin saber adónde se dirigía. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que tenía alejarse de él porque sus sentimientos la estaban abrumando y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando Albert la tomó del brazo. De inmediato la giró y se posó frente a ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Ella no es mi esposa -dijo con sutileza-. Efectivamente estuvimos casados hace setecientos años. Nuestro matrimonio solo duró un año. Por desgracia a los vampiros les es muy difícil olvidar. Además no existen las anulaciones.

Candy se soltó de él y le dijo:

-Bueno, pues sea lo que sea, va a estar muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta - le dijo y continuó caminando.

Albert la volvió a detener, pero esta vez se interpuso en su camino.

-No sé por qué sientes que te ofendí -le dijo-, pero si hice algo que te molestara, lo lamento mucho.

"Es por lo que _no_ hiciste", le quería decir Candy. "Es porque _no_ te importo, porque no me amas." Es porque solo soy un objeto, un medio para alcanzar un fin. Porque eres igual a todos los hombres que he conocido. Porque pensé que, tal vez esta ocasión sería diferente."

Pero Candy se contuvo y no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo: inesperadamente, por las mejillas comenzaron a rodar lágrimas ardientes. Enseguida sintió que Albert la tomaba del mentón y la obligaba a mirarlo.

-Lo lamento - le dijo al fin, sonando muy sincero-. Tienes razón, ése no fue el único motivo por el que te salvé - añadió y luego respiró hondo-, en realidad siento algo por ti.

Candy sintió que el corazón le estallaba.

-Pero debes entender que esta prohibido. Las leyes son muy claras en ese sentido: un vampiro no puede estar con un humano, mestizo, o cualquier ser que no sea un vampiro verdadero, jamás. El castigo sería la muerte y no hay manera de eludirlo, explicó Albert.

Hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo.

-Entonces, como verás -continuó, si yo sintiera algo por ti, si actuara por otro motivo que no fuera el bien general de la raza, estaría buscando mi propia muerte.

-¿Entonces que va a pasar conmigo? -preguntó Candy y miró a su alrededor-. Es obvio que aquí no me quieren . ¿A dónde se supone que debo ir?

Albert miró hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo ir a casa -añadió Candy-. Ya no tengo un hogar. La policía me esta buscando y también los vampiros malos. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿tratar de sobrevivir sola? Ni siquiera sé bien lo que soy.

-Desearía tener la respuesta. Me esforcé, en verdad que sí, pero ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Nadie puede desafiar al Consejo. Si lo hiciéramos nos matarían a los dos. Ahora estoy sentenciado a cincuenta años de confinamiento y no puedo salir de aquí porque me expulsarían de la Cofradía para siempre. Tienes que entender.

Candy se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Albert la detuvo de nuevo.

-¡Debes entender! Eres humana y tu vida terminará en ochenta años. Pero mi vida durará milenios, Tu sufrimiento es pasajero, el mío, infinito. Lo único que tengo es mi Cofradía y _no_ puedo permitir que me expulsen de por vida. Efectivamente, siento algo por ti, algo que ni siquiera comprendo. Es algo que no había sentido en tres mil años, mas no puedo arriesgarme a salir de aquí.

-Entonces, te lo pregunto de nuevo -dijo ella-, ¿Qué va a suceder conmigo?

Albert volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

-Ya veo -añadió Candy-, yo ya no soy tu problema.

Albert abrió la boca para decir algo pero, esta vez, ella se había marchado. Se había ido de verdad.

Candy caminó con rapidez por la terraza y descendió por la escalinata de piedra. Se dirigió al Bronx en la oscura noche neoyorkina.

Jamás se había sentido tan sola.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO XVIII

Stear caminó por el corredor de piedra seguido por un pequeño grupo de vampiros. El eco de sus pasos se escuchaba mientras se dirigían al salón. Al frente de todos, uno de los seguidores de Stear alumbraba el camino con una antorcha.

Iban rumbo a la sala de mando. Era una cámara subterránea a la que ningún vampiro podía entrar sin autorización. Stear nunca había descendido a tal profundidad, pero aquel día el líder supremo solicitaba su presencia. Debía tratarse de algo muy serio porque no lo habían citado en cuatro mil años. Se había enterado de otros que habían bajado tras ser convocados, pero jamás volvieron.

Stear cobró fuerza y caminó con más vigor. Siempre había creído que había que enfrentar las adversidades con rapidez para finiquitar el asunto de inmediato.

El grupo llegó hasta una puerta grande que estaba abierta y resguardada por varios vampiros de mirada indolente. Estos se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a líder.

Una vez que Stear pasó, los vampiros que vigilaban la puerta levantaron sus lanzas e impidieron el paso de sus acompañantes. En aquel momento Stear escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

En silencio y pegados a las paredes de ambos lados del salón, Stear vio docenas de vampiros alineados, en guardia. Al frente, en el centro del salón, se encontraba George, el líder supremo, sentado en una inmensa silla de metal.

Stear avanzó varios pasos hacia adelante, hizo una reverencia y esperó a que lo llamaran.

George lo miró con sus severos y gélidos ojos negros.

-Dime todo lo que sabes acerca de esta humana, mestiza o lo que sea - le dijo para comenzar -. Y también sobre el espía. ¿Cómo logró infiltrarse?

Stear respiró hondo y se dispuso a hablar.

-No sabemos mucho de la chica- dijo-. No tenemos idea de por qué no le afectó el agua bendita; lo que sí sabemos es que fue ella quien atacó al cantante. A él lo tenemos en custodia ahora y, en cuanto se recupere, esperamos que nos conduzca hasta la muchacha, puesto que fue ella quien lo convirtió. El cantante tiene su esencia en la sangre.

-¿A qué Cofradía pertenece?- preguntó George.

Stear arrastró un poco los pies en la oscuridad y trató de elegir sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

-Pensamos que solo se trata de un vampiro rebelde.

-¡¿Pensamos?! ¿Acaso no saben nada? La reprimenda hizo que Stear se ruborizara.

-Entonces la trajiste a nuestro hogar sin saber nada sobre ella - continuó George -. Pusiste en peligro a toda la Cofradía.

-La traje para interrogarla. Nunca imaginé que sería inmune...

-¿Y que hay sobre el espía? -lo interrumpió George.

Stear tragó saliva.

-Se llama Albert. Lo trajimos hace doscientos años y demostró su lealtad en varias ocasiones. Nunca tuvimos razón para sospechar de él.

-¿Y quién lo reclutó? - preguntó George.

Stear hizo una pausa y volvió a pasar saliva.

-Yo lo hice.

-Entonces -agregó George -, volviste a permitir que se infiltrara una amenaza a nuestras filas.

George miro a Stear con desprecio. No se trataba de una pregunta, sino de una afirmación. Una afirmación y una condena.

-Lo siento, amo -dijo Stear con la cabeza agachada-, pero si acaso puedo decir algo en mi defensa, nunca nadie sospechó de Albert. De hecho en varias ocasiones...

George levanto la mano y Stear se detuvo.

-Me forzaste a iniciar una guerra, ahora tendré que destinarle todos nuestros recursos y hacer nuestro plan maestro a un lado.

-Lo siento, amo. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para encontrarlos y hacerlos pagar.

-Me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso.

Stear pasó saliva una vez más y se preparo para lo que vendría. Si era la muerte, entonces siempre había estado preparado.

-Ya no tendrás que responder más ante mí. El Consejo Supremo me ha llamado a comparecer.

Stear abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Toda la vida había escuchado rumores sobre el Consejo Supremo, el grupo de vampiros gobernante al que le mismísimo líder supremo tenía que rendir cuentas. Ahora sabía que no habían sido solo rumores, y que tendría que enfrentarlos. Una vez más pasó saliva con dificultad.

-Están muy descontentos con lo que sucedió hoy. Exigen respuestas, así que tendrás que explicarles tu error. Les dirás por qué logró escapar la chica, por qué se logró infiltrar un espía en nuestras filas, y también les hablarás sobre nuestros planes para deshacernos de otros espías. Después de eso tendrás que aceptar tu sentencia.

Stear asintió lentamente. Estaba aterrorizado por todo lo terrible que sabía le esperaba.

-Nos volveremos a ver la próxima luna nueva. Eso te dará algo de tiempo. Mientras tanto, te sugiero que encuentres a la mestiza porque, si logras hacerlo, tal vez salves tu vida.

-Se lo prometo, amo. Convocaré a todos nuestros vampiros y yo mismo dirigiré la ofensiva. La encontraremos y la haré pagar.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO XIX

Archie se encontraba en la estación de policía bastante atemorizado. A un lado de él estaba sentado su padre -a quién jamás había visto tan nervioso- y del otro lado, el abogado que éste acababa de contratar. Frente a ellos, en el pequeño e iluminado cuarto de interrogatorio, había cinco detectives, detrás de ellos otros cinco más caminaban agitados por todo el lugar.

Era la noticia más importante del día. No solo había sido asesinado el internacionalmente aclamado cantante durante su debut en el Carnegie Hall bajo circunstancias muy extrañas. Las cosas era aún peores. Cuando los detectives siguieron la única pista que tenían y se dirigieron al departamento de Candy, cuatro policías perdieron la vida. Decir que la situación había empeorado ligeramente, habría sido una imprecisión.

Ahora no solo andaban tras el _Carnicero de Beethoven, o el Asesino del Carnegie Hall,_ como algunos periódicos habían bautizado al culpable. También buscaban al asesino de cuatro policías. Todos los cuerpos policiales de la ciudad participaban en el caso, y nadie descansaría hasta lograr resolverlo.

La única pista que tenían estaba sentada frente a ellos. Era Archie, el invitado de la noche.

Archie permaneció sentado con los ojos abiertos. El sudor corría por su frente -llevaba sietes horas en ese lugar-. Durante las tres primeras se lo enjugó, pero ahora solo dejaba que le corriera a los lados del rostro. Estaba desplomado en el asiento, vencido.

Ya no sabía que más decir. Durante todo aquel tiempo entraron detectives y más detectives para hacerle las mismas preguntas. Solo eran variaciones sobre el mismo tema, y él ya no tenía respuestas. No podía entender por qué le preguntaban lo mismo una y otra vez: "¿Desde cuándo la conoces? ¿Por qué la llevaste al concierto? ¿Por qué se fue en el intermedio? ¿Por qué no la seguiste?"

"¿En qué momento había sucedido todo aquello? Candy apareció con su belleza y su dulzura. A él le encantaba su compañía, le fascinaba hablar con ella. Estaba seguro de que sería una cita perfecta.

Pero luego comenzó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña. Fue poco después de que iniciara la música. Archie notó una creciente ansiedad en la chica. Le pareció que lucía... no enferma exactamente, parecía... inquieta. Había algo más: era como si Candy fuera a estallar y salirse de su propia piel. Parecía que tenía que ir a algún lugar con mucha prisa.

Al principio pensó que la chica no estaba disfrutando del concierto, y entonces se preguntó si no habría sido una mala idea llevarla. Luego, pensó que tal vez él no le agradaba. Su ansiedad se intensificó rápidamente y Archie pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba la piel de Candy. Entonces creyó que posiblemente estaba enferma, qué quizá se había intoxicado con algo.

Cuando la chica se levantó de sus asiento, Archie intuyó que se dirigía al baño. Estaba perplejo, pero a pesar de eso, esperó pacientemente junto a la puerta, creyendo que ella regresaría después del intermedio. Pero la campana que indicaba el final del receso sonó quince minutos después, y el joven se dirigió a su asiento solo y confundido.

Pasaron quince minutos más y se encendieron todas la luces de la sala. Un hombre salió al escenario y anunció que el concierto tendría que ser interrumpido y que a todos se les devolvería lo que habían pagado por los boletos, pero no explicó el por qué. El público estaba atónito y molesto, pero sobre todo, perplejo. Archie había a asistido a conciertos todas su vida y nunca había visto que suspendieran alguno en el intermedio. ¿Se habría enfermado el cantante?

-¿Archie? -pregunto con brusquedad una mujer.

Archie volteó asustado.

La detective lo miró con enojo. Su nombre era Patricia y era la detective más ruda que había visto en su vida, la más despiadada.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te pregunté?

Archie negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que me vuelvas a decir todo los que sabes sobre ella - dijo la detective éntame otra vez cómo se conocieron.

-Pero ya respondí a esa pregunta un millón de veces -contestó Archie lleno de frustración.

-Lo quiero escuchar una vez más.

-La conocí en la escuela, era nueva y le cedí mi asiento.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Conversamos un poco y nos encontramos en la cafetería. La invite a salir y ella aceptó.

-¿Eso fue todo? -preguntó la detective-. ¿No hay ningún otro detalle?, ¿nada más que añadir?

Archie se debatía en sus interior porque no sabía cuánto más revelarles. Claro que había otros detalles. Los bravucones lo golpearon y luego misteriosamente encontró el diario de Candy junto a él. Sospechaba que ella había estado ahí, que lo había ayudado - y que quizás había sido ella quien golpeó a los bravucones, pero no sabía cómo.

¿Pero qué era lo que les tenía que decir a los policías? ¿Qué él mismo se había buscado una golpiza?, ¿qué creía haberla visto ahí?, ¿qué creía haberla visto golpear a cuatro grandulones? Nada de eso sonaba lógico, ni siquiera para él. Claro que no tenía caso decirles eso, pensarían que estaba mintiendo e inventando historias. Ya la estaban buscando y él no les ayudaría más.

A pesar de todo, Archie tenía la necesidad de protegerla porque todavía no entendía lo que había sucedido. Había una parte de él que no lo creía, que no quería creerlo. ¿En verdad Candy había asesinado al cantante? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería cierto lo que decían los periódicos?, ¿que le habían encontrado dos agujeros en el cuello? ¿Lo habría mordido ella? ¿Acaso era alguna especie de...

-¡Archie! - volvió a gritar Paty -. Te pregunté si había algo más que quisieras decir.

La detective se quedó viéndolo.

-No- dijo finalmente y esperó que no se diera cuenta de que mentía.

Otro detective dio un paso al frente, se inclinó y miro a Archie a los ojos.

-¿La chica dijo algo que te hiciera pensar que tenía problemas psicológicos?

Archie frunció el ceño.

-¿Se refiere a que estuviera loca? ¿Qué pudo haberme hecho pensar algo así? Su compañía era muy agradable, en verdad me gustaba. Es inteligente y linda, me sentí bien conversando con ella.

-¿Y exactamente de qué hablaron? -le preguntó de nuevo la detective.

-De Beethoven -contestó Archie.

Los detectives se miraron entre si. Por la expresión de confusión e incomodidad que mostraron, perecería que Archie había dicho "de pornografía".

-¿Beethoven? - preguntó en tono de burla un robusto detective como de cincuenta y tanto años.

Archie estaba tan exhausto que se le ocurrió corresponder al tono del detective.

-Beethoven es un compositor- dijo Archie.

Ya sé quién es Beethoven, muchachito tonto - le gritó el detective.

Entonces otro fornido detective con las mejillas sonrojadas, y de unos sesenta y tantos años, dio tres pasos al frente, colocó sus carnosas palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó lo suficiente para que Archie pudiera percibir su espantoso aliento a café.

-Mira, amigo, esto no es un juego. Hay cuatro policías muertos gracias a tu noviecita. Pero ahora sabemos que _tú_ estás al tanto de dónde se oculta, así que más te vale que comiences a hablar y...

El abogado de Archie levantó la mano para interrumpirlo.

-Esas son conjeturas, detective. Usted no puede acusar a mi cliente de...

-¡Su cliente me importa un comino! - le gritó el detective al abogado y el cuarto de interrogatorios se quedó en silencio.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró otro detective con guantes de látex. Traía el celular de Archie en una mano y lo colocó en la mesa juntó a él. Archie se sintió feliz de volver a verlo.

-¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó uno de los policías.

El otro detective se quitó los guantes de látex, los tiró a un cesto de basura, y luego negó con la cabeza.

Nada. El celular del chico esta limpio. Tiene algunos de los mensajes que ella le envió antes del concierto, pero eso es todo.

Llamamos a este número pero esta muerto. Ahora estamos tratando de reunir todos los registros vinculados a ese celular. Sea como sea, el chico dice la verdad: hasta antes de ayer jamás le había llamado ni enviado mensajes.

-Se los dije- les espetó Archie a los policías.

Detectives, ¿podemos terminar con esto?- preguntó el abogado de Archie.

Los detectives se miraron entre sí.

-Mi cliente no hizo nada malo. Cooperó de la mejor manera con la investigación y respondió a todas sus preguntas. No tiene ninguna intención de salir del estado, ni siquiera de la ciudad. por lo que estará disponible para responder cualquier duda.

Les pido que lo dejen ir; es estudiante y debe asistir a la escuela por la mañana. -El abogado miró su reloj-. Es casi la una de la mañana, caballeros.

Justamente en ese momento escucharon un timbre y una fuerte vibración en el cuarto. Todos voltearon a ver el teléfono de Archie que estaba sobre una mesa de metal. El celular volvió a vibrar y a encenderse. Antes de contestar, el chico, al igual que todos los demás, vio de quién era el mensaje.

Era de Candy.

Quería saber en dónde estaba.


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes y la historia no son de mi autoría (que triste, ¿no? jajajaja)

Hola chicas, una disculpa por la demora en actualizar. Saludos!

CAPITULO XX

Candy volvió revisar su celular. Era la una de la mañana y acababa de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Archie. No había tenido respuesta. Quizás estaba dormido. O tal vez estaba despierto, pero no quería volver a saber nada de ella. Sin embargo, tratar de comunicarse con él era lo único que se le ocurría que podía hacer.

Cuando se alejó de los Claustros y percibió el aire fresco de la noche, su mente comenzó a aclararse. Cuanto más se apartaba de aquél lugar, mejor se sentía. La presencia de Albert y su energía dejaron de influir poco a poco en ella, y de pronto, sintió que podía volver a pensar con claridad.

Por alguna razón, mientras estuvo con él le fue imposible pensar por sí misma. Su presencia era tan absorbente, que de hecho, le era inevitable pensar en nada o nadie más.

Ahora que estaba alejada de él y sola de nuevo, Archie volvió a ocupar su mente. Candy se sentía culpable de su atracción hacía Albert porque creía que había traicionado a Archie de alguna manera. Él había sido muy amable con ella en la escuela y se había portado muy bien en su cita, y ahora Candy se preguntaba lo que él habría pensado tras verla salir corriendo de aquella manera. Lo más seguro era que la odiara.

Candy volvió a pasar por el parque Fort Tryon y revisó el celular de nuevo. Por suerte se trataba de un teléfono diminuto que había podido ocultar en el bolsillo interior de su falda. De alguna forma, había sobrevivido a todo lo que sucedió.

Pero no era el caso de la batería. Llevaba casi dos días sin cargarse y cuando Candy se fijó, se había encendido la alerta de que la batería estaba por agotarse. Le quedaban solo unos cuantos minutos antes de que se terminara por completo. Esperaba que Archie le contestara antes de que eso sucediera porque, de lo contrario, ya no tendría manera de comunicarse con él.

¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿La estaría ignorando? De ser así, no podía culparlo. Ella misma se habría ignorado también.

Candy caminó a través del parque sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba alejarse de aquél lugar. Alejarse de Albert, de los vampiros, de todo aquello. Solo quería volver a su vida normal. Incluso llegó a pensar que sí caminaba lo suficiente, tal vez todo podría desaparecer. Quizás, el sol traería consigo un nuevo día y todo lo sucedido se desvanecería como si solo hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla.

Volvió a revisar el celular y vio que la batería ya se había acabado casi por completo. Por experiencia sabía que solo le quedaban unos treinta segundos, por lo que no aparto la vista de la pantalla en espera de que Archie le respondiera, que le llamara de repente y le dijera: "¿En dónde estás? Voy para allá", en espera de que la rescatara.

En ese instante, el celular se apagó. Estaba muerto, por completo.

Vencida, lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo. Estaba resignada a su nueva vida, a no tener nadie. De ahora en adelante tendría que contar solamente consigo misma, como siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando salió del parque Fort Tryon, llegó al Bronx y se encontró de nuevo en las coordenadas centrales de la ciudad. Eso le agradaba porque le transmitía una sensación de seguridad, de dirección. Y a pesar de que no sabía adónde ir, le gustaba el hecho de dirigirse hacía el centro.

Sí ahí era adonde debía ir. A Penn Station. Ahí tomaría un tren y se alejaría de todo lo que había sucedido. Tal vez regresaría al último pueblo en el que vivió, quizás su hermano estaría ahí. Podría empezar una nueva vida y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Miró alrededor y vio grafitis en todos lados y estafadores en cada esquina. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión ya no la molestaron. Probablemente porque se notaba que había tocado fondo, que no había más que quitarle.

Vio un letrero: Calle 186. Tendría que caminar bastante; recorrería ciento cincuenta calles para llegar a Penn Station. Le llevaría toda la noche pero eso era lo que quería, aclarar sus pensamientos acerca de Albert y de Archie. Acerca de los sucesos de las últimas dos noches.

Candy vio otro futuro frente a ella y estaba preparada para caminar toda la noche.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO XXI

Candy despertó cuando ya era de mañana. Más que ver la luz que la cubría, pudo percibirla. Todavía un poco aturdida, levantó la cabeza para ubicarse. En la piel de sus brazos y de su frente sintió el frío toque de la piedra. ¿En dónde estaba?

Levanto la cabeza y miró alrededor. Estaba en Central Park. Ahora recordaba que se había detenido en el camino para descansar. Estaba tan agotada, tan agobiada, que seguramente debió de haberse quedado dormida de pie, cuando se inclinó sobre el barandal de mármol y colocó los brazos y la cabeza sobre él.

Ya era media mañana y la gente deambulaba por el parque. Una señora que iba con su hija la miró con curiosidad. Luego, cuando pasaron junto a ella, la señora ciñó a la niña contra su cuerpo. Candy se sentó derecha y estudió el entorno.

Algunas personas la veían y ella se preguntó lo que estarían pensando, volteó a ver su ropa sucia; estaba completamente llena de mugre. Pero para ese momento ya nada le importaba, solo quería salir de aquella ciudad, de ese lugar al que asociaba con todo lo malo que le había sucedido.

Y entonces, lo sintió. Tenía hambre. De nuevo advirtió una punzada en el estómago y reparó en que tenía más hambre que nunca. Pero no era un hambre normal. Era una urgencia enfermiza y primigenia. Una urgencia por alimentarse, tal como la había sentido en el Carnegie Hall.

Por accidente, un niño que estaba jugando con una pelota de futbol y que no parecía tener más de seis años, lanzó la pelota cerca de ella. El niño se acercó corriendo, sus padres estaban por lo menos a diez metros de distancia.

Era su oportunidad. Todos los huesos del cuerpo le exigían que se alimentara. Observó el cuello del niño y se enfocó en la palpitación de sus sangre. Podía sentirlo, casi podía olerlo. Quería abalanzarse sobre el pequeño.

Pero en algún lugar en su interior, algo la hizo detenerse. Sabía que si no se alimentaba se moriría de hambre, pero prefería morir que hacerle daño al niño. Lo dejó ir.

La luz del sol era bastante intensa pero soportable. ¿La percibía así porque era mestiza? ¿Cómo afectaría esa misma intensidad a otros vampiros? Tal vez esto le daba un poco de ventaja.

Miró alrededor y la luz la hizo parpadear. Se sentía aturdida y confundida. Había tanta gente, tanto movimiento.. ¿por qué se habría detenido ahí? ¿A dónde se dirigía? Ah, sí... a Penn Station.

Le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, pero ya no estaba muy lejos. Solo restaba unas treinta cuadras. Andaría lo que le faltaba, tomaría un tren y se iría de ahí. Se forzaría a si misma, tal vez con pura voluntad, a volver a ser normal. Quizá si se alejaba de la ciudad lo suficiente, podría lograrlo.

Candy se puso de pie lentamente y se preparó para caminar.

Alto! - gritó una voz.

-¡No te muevas! -Gritó otra más.

La chica giró poco a poco.

Frente a ella había por lo menos doce policías de Nueva York uniformados. Todos tenían sus armas listas en la manos y le apuntaba a ella.

Estaban como a unos cinco metros de distancia y no se acercaron más. Fue como si tuvieran miedo, como si ella fuera alguna especie de animal. Candy los miró y, curiosamente, no experimento temor. En lugar de eso, tuvo la sensación de que se generaba un peculiar tipo de paz dentro de ella.

Comenzó a sentirse más fuerte que los humanos, que pertenecía a aquella raza cada vez menos. Tenía la extraña impresión de que era invencible. Creía que sin importar cuántos policías hubiera ahí, ni cuántas armas portaran, ella siempre podría correr más rápido o pelear con más fuerza.

Sin embargo se sentía cansada. Resignada. Había una parte de ella que en realidad ya no quería seguir huyendo de los policías ni de los vampiros. No sabía hacia dónde iba no de lo que huía. Parecía extraño, pero terminaría siendo arrestada, y en ese momento, la detención resultaba, por lo menos, algo normal, algo lógico. Tal vez eso la sacudiría un poco y le ayudaría a comprender que, después de todo, era solamente humana.

Los oficiales caminaron lentamente y se acercaron a ella empuñando sus armas cautelosamente.

Candy sintió más curiosidad que miedo. Tenía los sentidos exacerbados, se daba cuenta de todos los detalles, hasta del más trivial. La forma de las armas, el contorno de los gatillos, hasta cuán largas eran sus uñas.

-¡Levanta las manos para que las veamos!- gritó uno de los oficiales.

Los policías que estaban más cerca de ella se encontraban apenas a metro y medio de distancia.

Se preguntó que habría sido de su existencia si su padre nos la hubiera abandonado, si no se hubieran mudado, si hubiera tenido otra madre, si se hubieran quedado en alguno de los pueblos, si hubiera llegado a tener un novio. ¿Alguna vez habría sido normal? ¿La vida habría sido normal para ella?

El policía que más se le había acercado estaba a solo unos treinta centímetros de distancia.

Da la vuelta y pon las manos en tu espalda- dijo el oficial-. Hazlo lentamente.

Candy bajó los brazos poco a poco. Dio la vuelta y los colocó en su espalda. Sintió cómo el policía la sujetaba vigorosamente de una de las muñecas y luego de la otra. Le aseguró los brazos con una fuerza y agresividad que no eran necesarios. Que insignificante. Podía sentir la sujeción de las esposas y cómo se le enterraba el metal en la piel.

El policía la jaló de la nuca y le sujetó el cabello con demasiada brusquedad. Luego se inclinó hacia ella y le murmuró al oído:

-Te van a quemar viva.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Antes de que Candy siquiera se diera cuenta, se escuchó el desagradable sonido de huesos que se quiebran, y después de eso, el salpicar de la sangre. Entonces, sintió y olió la sangre tibia que le cubría el rostro.

Escuchó gritos y luego disparos. Todo sucedió en segundos. Por instinto, se dejó caer de rodillas, rodó por el suelo y alzó la vista. Advirtió lo que sucedía.

El policía que la había esposado estaba muerto. Decapitado. Los otros policías disparaban como locos, pero se enfrentaban a un equipo que los sobrepasaba. Se trataba de una multitud de vampiros. Eran los que pertenecían a la Cofradía que estaba debajo del City Hall. Los vampiros estaban haciendo trizas a los policías.

A pesar de que los oficiales lograron disparar tiros, no sirvió de nada. Los vampiros no dejaban de atacar. Era una masacre. En tan solo unos segundos los policías quedaron despedazados.

Repentinamente, Candy sintió la calidez del recorrido interior de su sangre. La invadía el poder desde los pies hasta los brazos y hombros. Se despojó de las esposas en un santiamén y luego miró sus manos. Estaba atónita al contemplar su propia fuerza. El metal estaba colgando en cada una de sus muñecas, pero al menos, ahora era libre.

Se puso de pie y observó con fascinación las escena que tenía frente a sí. Los vampiros estaban sobre los cuerpos de los policías y parecían estar demasiado distraídos para notarla. Entonces comprendió que debía escapar a toda velocidad.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera intentarlo, alguien la sujetó por el cuello con una frialdad y fuerza inigualables. Miró hacia atrás y reconoció aquel rostro. Era Stear. Y tenía la muerte en sus mirada.

Stear le sonrió, o más bien, le hizo una mueca irónica.

-No vinimos a salvarte -le dijo-, solo vinimos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

Candy trató de resistirse pero Stear bloqueó el golpe con facilidad, y de inmediato la sujetó de la garganta. Ella comenzó a asfixiarse; sencillamente no podía enfrentarlo.

-Tal vez eres inmune a algunas cosas -le dijo-, pero no eres tan fuerte como yo y nunca lo serás.

En ese momento, Candy alcanzó a vislumbrar otro movimiento y súbitamente pudo respirar de nuevo. Se quedó pasmada cuando vio a Stear caer de espalda a lo lejos. Salió disparado con tal fuerza que golpeó el barandal de mármol, lo quebró y terminó del otro lado.

Candy volteó para ver quién lo había hecho.

Era Albert.

Estaba ahí.

Ni siquiera había comenzado a asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando Candy sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura aquellos musculosos brazos que tan bien reconocía. Una vez que Albert la hubo sujetado bien, ambos corrieron a toda velocidad, tal como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. Corrieron por Central Park y se dirigieron al sur. Por algunos momentos los árboles solo se veían como manchas. Enseguida se elevaron y, una vez más, volaron.

Estaban en el aire, cerniéndose sobre la ciudad, cuando Albert extendió sus alas y la cubrió con ellas.

-Pensé que no podías salir de tu territorio- le dijo Candy por fin.

-No puedo -contestó Albert.

-Entonces eso significa que serás...

-Expulsado, sí.

Candy se sintió muy emocionada. Albert había renunciado a todo por ella.

Volaron más y más alto, casi hasta donde estaban las nubes. Candy no tenía idea de adónde se dirigían. Miró hacia abajo y lo único que pudo notar es que se apartaban de la ciudad. Entonces se relajó. Estaba feliz de alejarse de todo y se sentía preparada para un nuevo comienzo. Pero más que todo, se sentía extasiada en los brazos de Albert. El cielo que tenían frente a ellos se abrió con un sutil resplandor anaranjado, y Candy deseó que aquel momento durara para siempre.


End file.
